The Lei In the Sand
by Bee03
Summary: Booth and the Squints are being shipped off to Hawaii to work a new case, but that doesn't mean that they can't have some fun in the sun while they're there, right? //BB/HA/ZOC// NOTE: Pen name change, formerly SpikesSweetie.
1. Vacation All I Ever Wanted

Disclaimer: I only own the agents in the beginning...

A/N: My first 'Bones' fan fic ever! Yay! Okay, here's the low down people: Booth, Brennan, Angela, Hodgins and Zack are headed down to Oahu (that's Hawaii for those of you who didn't know) on a case that the Bureau down there haven't been able to solve. But that doesn't mean there won't be some time for a little fun in the sun, right? Booth/Brennan, Angela/Hodgins, Zack/OC.

(---)

_Grim_. That was the only way to describe this crime scene. Special Agent Richie Hawthorne stood over the remains of the twenty-something girl and the only thing he could think of was 'grim'. This was the third body that the authorities had turned up in the same amount of weeks. Each scene was the same.

The girl--all close in age--was the center of the distorted picture. Surrounding her was her pair of shoes and two flower leis. One was made of orchids, and the other was hibiscus. Every scene. Always the same. And the bastard always left 'em in plain sight in the middle of beach. Scratched into the sand above the corpse's head was a single phrase: I AM JANE.

The cops had quickly figured out that the perp was talking about the common name for an unidentified victim. As for every other aspect of the case, well, they were clueless to say the least. Hawthorne rubbed at the five o'clock shadow that had sprung up on his face. _Lily must be worried sick_, he thought, attempting to push thoughts of his wife out of head. She wasn't going to be happy when she learned he hadn't had a wink of sleep.

Hawthorne looked up as two men wearing FBI jackets walked over to him. He was familiar with these agents by now--they had showed up after the second murder, last week. Agents Orville and Wilbur. They talked in hushed tones with one another before the taller one--they had been there a week but Hawthorne couldn't for the life of him keep them straight--Agent Wilbur, he thought, walked over to his dark SUV and pulled a cell phone out of his pocket.

"Officer Hawthorne, unfortunate to see you again tonight," Agent Orville (or was it Wilbur?) said as he strutted up to Hawthorne.

"Same to you," Hawthorne replied. He felt it was better to go without names in case he got the two agents mistaken. After a second, the taller agent, Wilbur (or maybe Orville?) returned to the fold.

"I just got off the phone with Deputy Director Andrews in D.C." he said, "He said they've got this forensic anthropologist up there that may be able to help us with this one."

"Wait, now we're bringing in an outsider?" the shorter agent asked indignantly.

"Director Andrews says she's the best. Something Brennan. I don't know. Apparently, she's also this fancy writer. She's working with one of ours."

"Really, who?"

"Booth."

"Well, well, well, will he be joining her?"

"They'll be arriving with their team in two days."

"I can't wait."

(--)

"I'm sorry, you're going to have to say that again so that I can try and comprehend what it is that you're trying to tell me," Dr. Jack Hodgins asked in disbelief. The Squints were sitting at the lab table listening to Dr. Goodman explain their newest case to them.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Hodgins, let me put it in terms which you are more likely to understand, you, Dr. Brennan, Ms. Montenegro, Mr. Addy and Agent Booth, will be going to Hawaii to assist in a case of serial murders. You leave tomorrow morning."

Dr. Goodman clicked his heels, turned, and walked out of the lab. Behind him sat four people stunned into silence. In fact, more than one jaw was hitting the floor. Angela sucked in a breath of air, suddenly broken from her shocked silence, she screamed.

"Oh, my god! Guys, do you understand what this means? We will be on an all-expense paid trip to Hawaii for who knows how long! This is incredible!"

"But we're working a case, Ange; we won't have time for fun," Brennan chided lightly.

"Who says there won't be a little time for some fun in the sun?" Angela replied happily.

"Well, I'm up for it!" Zack chimed in excitedly.

"You would be," Hodgins said looking down on him reproachfully.

"Oh, come on, Jack, don't tell me you don't wanna go," Angela asked.

"Think about it, Angela, all of the sudden, we are _all_ asked to leave the lab. With barely any explanation. Let me guess, they'll put us up in a 5-star hotel, they'll wine us, dine us, and when we get back we'll find traces of a government take over."

Angela straightened up. She took a strong step toward Hodgins and looked down her nose at him--a glare in her usually flippant eyes--Hodgins seemed to shrink in comparison. He looked up at the brunette with the tiniest hint of fear in his eyes.

"Jack, if you ruin this trip for me, I swear to god, that psycho down there won't be the only one killing people."

Hodgins gulped. Brennan stepped forward, hoping to break up the fight she placed a gentle hand on Angela's shoulder and pulled her away. Angela calmed quickly into her normal persona and relaxed in her chair.

"Look, Bren, we all need a vacation, especially you, so do me favor, try and make this as enjoyable as possible," Angela begged her friend, "who knows, maybe you and Booth might actually--."

Angela wouldn't have stopped talking except for the fact that Brennan's hand was now clamped firmly over her mouth. With a simple nod, Brennan let go, and Angela didn't continue her rant, but her eyes shined with the thought of working her matchmaker's magic.

"What might Booth do?" the cocky voice caused Brennan to turn around in a flash. Her cheeks were already bright red by the time she'd faced him--she couldn't look him in the eye, least she wanted him to see the present embarrassment. After a moment, she let her eyes travel upward toward his, pausing at the appropriate places, before making eye contact with him.

"Not a thing," Angela replied, covering for Brennan's sudden speech impediment, "unfortunately," she added under her breath. Only Brennan heard and she turned her head backwards to glare at Angela before looking away again.

"Booth, did Cullen tell you about this whole Hawaii thing?" Hodgins asked getting straight into the issue at hand.

"Yeah, he told this morning. He said Goodman would tell you guys," Booth replied. He watched Brennan avoid his gaze and attempt to concentrate on the clipboard in her arms. He wondered what it was that Angela had said to make her act this way around him.

"So, what do you think?" Zack inquired.

"About what?" Booth asked distantly. He was still concentrating on Brennan and her obvious attempts to ignore his presence were starting to bother him. He began to worry whether or not Angela had actually said anything and Brennan's evasive mood wasn't because _he'd_ said or done something that pissed her off.

"Well, Dr. Hodgins thinks that we're being sent down there to cover up a government takeover, Angela is planning to have a beach-party vacation, and Dr. Brennan is purely concentrating on the case," Zack informed the uninterested Booth. Booth's non-existent regard for Zack fueled Zack's pride even more. He understood the rules of manly bonding and he was willing to comply with them if it meant that Booth would still be friends with him.

Hodgins, Zack and Angela stared at Booth expectantly when he didn't answer. They waited a few seconds before Zack asked him again.

"Agent Booth?"

"What!" Booth snapped, finally turning to look the young assistant in the eye. Zack cowered when Booth turned on him so abruptly. Apparently, the thin line of the male bonding has been crossed and Zack had just screwed everything up.

"Nothing." Zack replied quietly. Booth looked away as Brennan stepped off the secured platform that took up most of the lab floor. He watched her as she walked toward her office. With a glance back at the Squints, Booth casually followed Brennan's path.

When Booth arrived in Brennan's office, he found her standing with her back facing the doorway, reading over some notes in a file folder she held in her hands. He leaned against the door frame and watched her. He loved to watch her. He knew all of her mannerisms and he loved each an every one of them. He chastised himself a little, Bones would be upset if she knew how much he enjoyed watching her like this.

He moved his shoulder a little--it hadn't really been the same since the explosion--to loosen up the stiff joints, but as he did so, he knew that she could sense his presence behind her. As if to verify his thoughts, Bones turned around with the darkest glare on her face. Booth looked at her like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Hey, Bones," he said, trying to cover the embarrassment of being caught watching her. He stepped further into the room and Brennan felt like he suddenly filled the entire space. His personality was so immense she felt that he had similar effects on the other aspects of his life.

"What do you want Booth?" Brennan asked nonchalantly, barely glancing up from her notes--which were actually just a blank piece of paper that she scribbled her grocery list on.

"Just the pleasure of your company," Booth replied, giving her his trademark grin.

She could've stabbed him right there if she knew she wouldn't miss him that much. She knew that he what she was thinking, but his boyish smile didn't waver or disappear. Brennan rolled her eyes and sidestepped him, moving out of her office.

"What's wrong, Bones? Does the thought of spending several days lying on a white beach, with blue water lapping at your feet, a flavored drink in hand and yours truly lying right beside you make you nervous?" Booth jumped in front of her, halting Brennan's path as she bee-lined for the safety of Goodman's office.

"Booth, for your information, nothing you do makes me nervous," Brennan replied. Booth quirked an eyebrow; he took a step toward her, to which she responded with a step back. This dance continued until Brennan was pinned--he back against the wall--with Booth right in front of her, blocking her side exits with his arms, positioned strategically against the wall by her head.

"Really, nothing?" Booth breathed his voice barely audible. Brennan took a deep breath trying to calm her frayed nerves. Being in such close proximity to Booth was causing her resolve to unravel before his prying eyes.

"Yes, nothing--," her breath hitched in her chest as the tip of Booth's nosed touched hers. He was so close now that she could've kissed him if she felt the desire to do so--which she did--but very-Brennan-like she used as of her energy to steel herself against making any such movements. Still, Brennan could not stop Booth if he so wished--and her eyes close in anticipation--anticipation of what though? Of a kiss? It never came. In fact, the feeling of loss came over her as she felt Booth step away.

When she opened her eyes, Brennan was met with the twinkling ones of Special Agent Booth, now standing a good five feet away from her. He smiled then reached in his pocket, he pulled out a round, red, lollipop and stuck it in his mouth. Without so much as a word, Booth strode off in the opposite direction, leaving Brennan alone with her thoughts. She'd completely forgotten her reason for going to talk to Goodman and thus abandoned the quest completely and returned to the comfort of her own office.

(--)

"I hate airports," Booth said as he and the four Squints stood at Dulles Airport, the next morning. It wasn't even six, so Zack and Hodgins looked bedraggled and tired. Even Angela, who hadn't stopped talking about the trip since the day before, looked like she hadn't slept all night. Booth and Brennan, however, had both had exorbitant amounts of coffee that when Booth stopped by Brennan's apartment to pick her so she wouldn't have to leave her car in the commuter parking lot. They'd stopped at four coffee shops in the 45 minute drive from her apartment to the airport.

"Why?" Brennan asked, eyeing the fancy billboards--brandishing their advertisements in your face with bright colors and scantly clad people on beaches or in hot tubs or whatever--with disdain.

"They're always so sad," Booth replied.

"What'd you mean?" Brennan asked, turning her attention back to him.

"People stand here, they have to say goodbye to the people they love--sometimes they don't know when they'll be back--you make empty promises at airports," Booth stated sadly. Brennan was surprised; she was usually the pessimistic one. She watched Booth, analyzing his grumpy mood. He'd seemed fine when he'd picked her up that morning, chipper even. Maybe he was suffering from a caffeine low--it _had_ been nearly ten minutes since he had downed his last cup of coffee.

"I don't think so," Brennan said softly. _Figures, _Booth thought,_ it's just like her to argue_. "I think they bring people back together." Booth looked up and met Brennan's eyes. Understanding flashed between them. Brennan turned and then it was gone. Another moment gone unnoticed by the Squint Squad.

"Flight 659 to San Francisco, now boarding," said a voice over the P.A. system.

"That's us," Brennan said. As she did, she felt a surge of excitement--a new case in an exotic place--this was a high that was better than the caffeine flowing through her bloodstream. This was Brennan's favorite thing.

(--)

To Be Continued in Chapter 2…

A/N: I hope you liked my first Bones fic! Please read and review.


	2. We'll Get There Fast

Disclaimer: I only own the characters not normally seen on the show…

Previously: The Squints and Booth were informed that they were being shipped down to Hawaii to help with a new case.

(---)

The plane was relatively quiet Brennan noted, holding her bag out in front of her as she walked through the aisle. She glanced at her ticket, finding the seat number there, before looking up again. When she located her seat, she found herself in Business Class. Behind her, Booth stood, humming slightly to the faint music in the background of the plane.

"This looks like us," Brennan said, happy to be able to toss her heavy carry-on into the seat before her. She turned to face Booth as the others gathered with them.

"Hey, wait a minute, my ticket says Coach," Zack stated examining his ticket closely. Both Hodgins and Angela inspected their tickets as well. Hodgins faced dropped as he realized his ticket read the same--but Angela's face brightened happily.

"Oh, well, guess we'll leave you two alone," Angela pushed Zack and Hodgins forward, toward the rear of the plane, "have fun," she winked at Brennan who blushed and shook her head furiously.

When the three were out of sight, Booth turned back to Brennan and nodded slowly, understanding splashing across his face, "She planned that didn't she?"

"Probably," Brennan admitted. She grabbed her bag out of the seat and heaved it over her head toward the bin. She knew she should've just asked Booth to move the heavy bag, but as stubborn as she was…so she shouldn't have been surprised when she felt herself teetering dangerously in her current position. Thankfully, Booth hadn't moved anywhere but closer to her, he let his own bag slide down his wrist as he grasped Brennan's from above her head. Gracefully, he pushed her bag, followed by his into the overhead compartment. Bones scowled slightly--mostly at herself for being so needy.

She flopped down into the seat, crossing her arms over her chest. Booth sat down beside her gently. Brennan was miserably silent for a minute before relaxing a little and leaning her head against the window. She stared out at the runway and the dozens of men wearing earmuffs and waving bright orange cones in the air. In the distance she saw D.C. beginning to awaken and head off to work.

She let her tired eyes slide close as she faintly heard Booth humming to some song only he could hear. She felt her mind settle as she breathed deeply…

(--)

She awoke to someone chuckling quietly beside her. She recognized that chuckle as Booth's. Brennan's mind flashed back to the dream she'd been having--let's just say Booth was a featured character--but his clothing was not--Temperance felt herself blush again.

She sat up and noted that Booth wasn't laughing at her, in fact he wasn't even looking at her; he was staring at the television screen in front of him. Brennan moved her head so she could see through the break in between the seats, but the movie had ended and the credits were rolling. She flopped back, huffing that she'd missed what seemed to be amusing entertainment for Booth--although, torturing her with his endless teasing and sexual innuendos was _also_ amusing to Booth so she may not have liked the movie anyways.

Booth removed the headphones he'd used to listen to film and tucked them into the pouch in the seatback in front of him. He glanced sideways, finding Brennan staring at him he smiled, and looked over at her.

"Wow, nice to see you again, sleepy head," Booth commented leaning back in his seat, his face trained on Brennan's.

"How long was I out?" Brennan inquired, tilting her head into the comfortable leather seat.

"Four hours, give or take," Booth replied. In reality, he knew that it had been exactly four hours, thirteen minutes and about twenty six seconds because that's how long he'd been staring at her. When the flight attendant had walked by and offered him headphones for the movie, he'd accepted on the off-chance that Bones might wake up and catch him. The truth was he hadn't heard one word of the entire movie--he'd only turned toward the screen when he had noticed her stirring.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to leave you without anyone to talk to. Have you been bored?" Brennan asked.

_Yes_. "No."

"That's good. Did you like the movie?"

_No. _"Yes."

"I'm glad," she sighed deeply and closed her eyes again as she did so. He let his gaze fall on her face--her red hair, the curves of her cheeks, the milky white of her skin, the fullness of her lips. He swallowed attempting to control his desire to reach over and traced his fingertips across her eyelids. Just to touch the satin of her skin.

She opened her eyes and he was glad she couldn't read his thoughts. She smiled at him nevertheless and he flashed his trademark grin. He felt his chest constrict when her smile widened in response to his. He sighed. This was perfect. They were just like two normal people--no cops, no dead bodies, no case--two normal people going on a vacation to Hawaii.

"So, since the movie's over, what do you wanna do?" Brennan asked. A thousand--slightly inappropriate--things flashed through Booth mind--several of them involved the bathroom a few rows behind him.

"How about a game of cards?" Booth asked pulling a deck out of his pocket. He let his tray table fall down in front of him as he took the cards out of the package. He loved the feeling of cards in his hands. Ever since he'd cut his addiction to gambling he'd strayed away from cards of any kind--but when Parker had once asked him why they couldn't play go-fish, Booth had resolved to keep a deck with him. He'd gotten quite good at fun games like go-fish, or Egyptian Rat Screw, which was currently his favorite.

"What'd you wanna play?" Brennan asked.

"Well, I'd say strip poker but I think some of these stuffed-shirts might complain," Booth grinned.

"Yeah, especially when you start throwing your clothes at them," Brennan countered smartly.

"Bones, are you suggesting that you could beat me?" Booth said in mock distress at the thought of being beaten.

"I'm quite good at cards, Booth, so don't even try me," Brennan replied smiling.

"I'd like to see you beat me," Booth answered, shuffling the deck with years of skill.

"Just name the game, Booth."

"Well, you know how to play Egyptian Rat Screw?" Booth asked, splitting the deck in half and handing her one of the two piles.

"No, but I'm a fast learner," Brennan replied.

(--)

"It's mine!" Brennan exclaimed holding one side of a pile of card in her delicate hands.

"What? What're you talking about?" Booth replied incredulously, his hand also on the pile in question.

"My hand was definitely there first," Brennan stated matter-of-factly pulling the pile closer to her.

"I beg to differ," Booth said, drawing the pile closer to him.

"Are you going to argue with me every time a slap comes up?" Brennan asked, pulling the cards back to her.

"Only when you're cheating," Booth said grabbing the cards from her in his final attack and stuffing them at the bottom of his deck.

"_I'm_ not the one cheating!" Brennan exclaimed.

"Are you calling me a cheater!" Booth asked laying his hand across his chest as if she'd just hurt him, an expression of mock disbelief playing across his face.

She threw her cards at him, "Jerk," she said crossing her arms and leaning back in her seat. She stared forward, ignoring him.

"Ah, we're just about there anyway," Booth said, gathering the cards and shoving them back into the box. He tucked the box back into his coat pocket and stretched his arms above his head.

From where she was sitting, Brennan noticed out of the corner of her eye, that Booth's t-shirt had wriggled up when he stretched and she was presented with a glorious view of Booth's flat stomach. Her mouth watered dangerously as she watched. He relaxed and she looked away, flustered.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking, we are about to begin our descent into the beautiful city of San Francisco. We ask that you please return to you seats, and please but your seatbacks and tray table into the upright and lock position. Have a nice day and thank you for flying American Airlines," the P.A. system clicked off.

Booth pushed his tray table up and locked it as he had been instructed. He stole a sideways glance at Brennan who was no longer frowning but was looking out the small window at the city below. He leaned over her, the side of his face just inches from hers.

Below them lay a city of hills. He could just make out tiny trolley-cars as they got closer to the ground. The cars moved at a snail's pace and the people were merely dots, only visible in crowds.

"Everything looks so peaceful from up here," Booth said quietly. Brennan hadn't realized how close he'd gotten and jumped at the sound of his voice in his ear.

"Yeah, everything seems quiet," Brennan agreed as the world got closer and they touched down softly on the runway.

(--)

"I hate planes," Zack complained as they stood in line to check-in their tickets for the connecting flight to Oahu. The forensic assistant was looking quite green and Booth couldn't help but laugh a little.

Zack wasn't the only one who looked miserable however, on Hodgins' face was plastered a miserable stare. By looking at his face one could only see that he was upset, but you had to look at his lap to see why. It seemed that Zack really hadn't been feeling too well on the plane.

This fact just made Booth laugh harder, even Brennan and Angela giggled with him. Hodgins just glared at them all.

A few minutes later they had seated themselves at the gate which their second plane was departing for Honolulu in only ten minutes. Angela and Brennan sat a few chairs away and talked between themselves in hushed tones while Hodgins went off to change his pants, leaving Booth alone with a very pale Zack.

"So, did you and Dr. Brennan enjoy the flight?" Zack asked.

"She slept most of the time," Booth replied, eyeing Zack suspiciously. He reached into his bag and pulled out a box. He tossed the box to Zack who inspected it before smiling.

"Dramamine, it'll do the trick, trust me," Booth said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Thanks," Zack said, standing he headed off to the bathroom to get some water.

"No problem," Booth said to no one in particular.

"Flight 1010 to Honolulu now boarding," said the P.A. system. Booth stood and grabbed his carry-on. _Uh, another six hour flight_, Booth headed toward the gate, _this is gonna be fun. _

(--)

Brennan watched Booth as he tossed a small box across the aisle to Zack. She smiled, Zack looked so unhappy--but Booth looked relieved when Zack stood--_he probably doesn't want to be thrown up on_. Angela was talking to her but she wasn't listening. She was watching Booth relax in his seat. He leaned back and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Hello, Brennan you in there?" Angela asked, waving her hand in front of Temperance's face. Brennan blinked and shook her head a little, focusing on Angela.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" Brennan asked.

"Nothing…what were you looking at anyway?" Angela turned around and saw Booth resting in his seat. She smiled wickedly and turned to back to Brennan with a Cheshire cat grin, "oh, I see. He _is_ delicious, but _you_ already know that don't you?"

"What? What're you talking about, Angela?" Brennan looked down into her lap. She could feel Angela's eyes on her, boring into the top of head.

"Flight 1010 to Honolulu now boarding." Brennan felt herself sigh, thankful for the interruption. She stood grabbed her bag and walked off toward the desk to check her ticket.

"Hello, ticket please," the overly-cheery woman said taking Brennan's ticket, "thank you. Enjoy your flight."

Brennan nodded and walked through the gate. She planned on sleeping this entire flight as well, especially since she also planned to sit next to Angela instead of Booth. If she expected to fall asleep she was going to have to be relaxed, not worrying about Booth teasing her.

(--)

"Welcome to sunny Honolulu, on the island of Oahu. The current time is noon, and the temperature is a whopping 92 degrees Fahrenheit, so I hope you folks brought swim suits. We hope that you enjoyed your flight, thank you for flying with American Airlines." The captain switched the speaker off as the passengers began to stand and collect their things.

"Please tell me we don't have to take anymore planes," Hodgins said. He heaved his bag over his shoulder and stepped into the aisle.

"Is Zack still asleep?" Brennan asked looking over at the young man who was snoring loudly.

"Yeah, hey Zack!" Angela called. The young man didn't move. Angela leaned down and shook him, but the forensic assistant didn't wake.

"Booth, what'd you give him?" Brennan asked incredulously.

"It was just some Dramamine, it's a motion sickness thing," Booth replied.

"Zack!" Brennan yelled leaning over him. Nothing.

"All right, Hodgins get over here," Booth ordered as he handed his bag to Brennan and put an arm under Zack's shoulder and lifted him out of the seat. Hodgins got on Zack's other side and let Booth support half Zack's weight on his arm.

"This sucks," Hodgins said.

"Tell me about it," Booth answered.

As they stepped off the plane, they were swamped by hundreds of people. There were women in grass skirts and coconut tops dancing and swaying their hips to the music played my men in Hawaiian shirts. Brennan was surprised when all of the sudden a beautiful hibiscus lei was placed over her head.

Officer Richie Hawthorne stood just past the security gates holding a sign that read "Booth" on it in big letters. He'd been standing there for nearly twenty minutes, waiting for the Special Agent and his team to arrive. A group to his right caught his attention.

A young man was slouched over in the seat, snoring loudly, clearly out cold; two women were shaking him violently, attempting to wake him, while two other men were breathing heavily, apparently having just carried him from the plane. Hawthorne caught a few words of their conversation and recognized the name Booth tossed around a few times. Cautiously, he approached the group, holding his sign in front of him.

"Excuse me, are the group from that Institute in D.C. here to help with the murder cases?" Hawthorne asked. The woman with red hair turned around and stared him up and down for a minute. Hawthorne felt a chill creep up his spine--he didn't like being sized up by this woman. She didn't look like she could hurt him physically but Hawthorne knew from experience that didn't mean anything.

"Yes, who are you?" the woman questioned fiercely. The man closest to her stepped forward, giving her a look of annoyance. He held out his hand to Hawthorne who took it.

"Special Agent Seeley Booth," the man said.

"Officer Richie Hawthorne, nice to meet you," Hawthorne said dropping his hand back to his side.

"Excuse me," the red-headed woman burst in, pushing her companion aside, "but my friend is sound asleep, we need to find him a place to lie down, so could you possibly take us to our hotel now?"

"Forgive her, she's devoid of anything resembling human emotion," Agent Booth said. The woman turned her icy glare on Agent Booth who was not afraid, like Hawthorne was, of the woman and offered a charming smile. The woman turned away frustrated, and helped her sleeping friend to his feet.

"If you'll just follow me, I'll take you to the car," Hawthorne said leading the way as the others followed. Agent Booth walked alongside him.

"The curly-haired guy is Dr. Jack Hodgins, he'd the bug and slime guy; the sleeping kid is Zack Addy; the brunette is Angela Montenegro, she's the artist, and the firecracker on the end is the one and only Temperance Brennan," Booth explained.

"She scares me," Hawthorne said quietly.

"Don't worry, she's almost normal on the inside," Booth joked.

"Once we reach the hotel, you'll be able to check into your rooms, there is a briefing scheduled at 5:30, that should give you enough time to get back for the luau at 7:00. They really are quite something," Hawthorne explained as the group filed into the black FBI issue SUV. Hawthorne climbed into the driver's seat next Agent Booth. In the next row, Angela and Brennan sat with Zack propped up between them and Hodgins situated comfortably in the single trunk seat.

Hawthorne started the engine and pulled out of the airport parking lot. The streets of Honolulu was relatively quiet this early in the afternoon. The tourists usually spent this time at the beach or the hotel pools. As they approached the slightly secluded hotel even Hawthorne's breath caught in his chest.

"I gotta say, Booth," Hodgins said from the back, "the FBI spares no expense, does it?"

"Maybe it _is_ a government takeover, Jack," Angela said breathlessly.

"Well, whatever it is, we've got a case to solve, so let's get all checked in and get to this briefing," Brennan said, her mind set to work.

"First of all Bones, the briefing isn't until 5:30," Booth said, looking back at Brennan, "and second, can you please act like a normal human being and be completely stunned by the size of this hotel!"

Brennan gave him a look before opening the door and climbing out. She grabbed her bag and headed for the door. After a moment she realized that the others weren't next to her. She turned around to find all of them, even Officer Hawthorne staring up at the massive luxury hotel in awe--Zack, however, was not as he was still sound asleep, being held up by Booth and Hodgins.

"Um, Mommy, are we there yet?" Zack said, as his rolled back and he began snoring again.

"Guys, are you coming?" Brennan asked, walking inside.

(---)

TBC...in Chapter 3: "Then We'll Take It Slow…"

A/N: Wow, this morning I checked my inbox and there were like twenty reviews, it was so cool! I'm glad you guys like this so far, I really wanted to make it believable so I strive to make the characters as in-character as I can. I realize this whole story is OOC but work with me here people. Thanks so much, your reviews inspired me to post this tonight--however, I have school tomorrow so I might not be able to post chapter three as quickly as chapter two--but be patience it'll be up this week. Love You ALL!


	3. And Then We'll Take It Slow

Disclaimer: I only own the characters not normally on the show…

Previously: The plane flights have been eventful, some events good and some not so good, but now Booth and the Squints have finally arrived in Honolulu and met Officer Richie Hawthorne who has taken them to their hotel.

A/N: The hotel described in this story is real. It's the Halekulani Hotel on Oahu. I've never been but apparently it's amazing. I have taken some liberties on the whole rooming situation but not a whole lot. R&R!

(---)

"Welcome to the Diamond Head Suite, Dr. Brennan," the young bell boy said as he opened the door to the room. This time even Brennan's mouth dropped. The suite was incredible and it was huge.

Brennan dropped her bag on the floor in the center of the room. The rest of the gang crowded in beside her. The bell boy stepped forward with his hand out, to which Booth replied with a five.

"This suite has an adjoining room. The other, the luxury suite also has an adjoining room but with a pull-put couch. I can take the other three there now, if you wish," the bell boy offered politely.

The group stopped to look at each other. They had to split up. The guys looked at each other miserably. They knew that they'd be the ones sleeping together.

"So, Angela and I will sleep in here and you three can take the other suite," Brennan suggested. She looked up expecting the boys to leave. Her eyes locked with Booth's. Brennan felt her skin tingle. He was looking at her like he…but no, he couldn't be thinking the same thing she had a moment ago--about the two of them sharing a room on an exotic island…alone…

"Actually, Jack and I have some work to do--plus, I kind of want to sleep these next few days--so I think maybe you and Booth should stay here together. That way you two can talk about the case until all hours of the night, when normal people are lights out." Angela said picking up her bag and replacing Booth's position under Zack's arm, "I'll take bug buy and sleeping beauty over to the other room and we'll meet you in the lobby at five, k? Bye!" Without another word, Angela took the boys out of the room leaving Booth and Brennan to watch each other from across the room.

"I really have to stop letting her do that," Brennan stated after a minute or two. Booth grinned as he let his bag slide to the floor.

"So, I assume you'll take the king-size and I'll get the adjoining room," Booth said going to explore his new room. He tossed his bag onto the bed and sat down. He rested his head in his hands and sighed deeply. This was not going to be as easy as he'd hoped. Now he was rooming with Bones, and if she kept looking at him the way she had a few minutes before, he was going to lose his self-control completely.

"Booth!"

Booth sprang from the bed. In half a second he was sliding out of his bedroom and into the lounge of the suite, his gun in hand. Brennan was standing alone with her back to him. When she turned around she jumped, surprised to find a gun pointed in her face.

"Holy crap! Booth, what're you doing?"

"You yelled, I thought something was wrong," Booth replied holstering his gun. He crossed the room quickly and stood by her side as she examined the huge selection of DVDs that the hotel offered.

"See, if you let _me_ have a gun of my own you wouldn't have to worry about me," Brennan replied happily adding to her ongoing point.

"No, I'd just have to worry about everyone else in the world," Booth retorted. Brennan shot him a glare, but he had already walked toward the balcony. There was a small table with two chairs, a floral arrangement and candles.

"Wow, look at the view. Hey, Bones, come 'ere and see the view," Booth motioned for Brennan to join him on the balcony. From their room they could see the ocean, and across the bay there was the city and the Diamond Head Volcanic Crater. The sky looked so beautiful, and the ocean was the bluest either of them had ever seen. It would've been romantic if the two people standing there would've admitted it.

"We should unpack," Brennan said breathlessly. Booth looked at her and smiled.

"Always the practical one," Booth replied, he headed back inside the suite, "what say we get some room service for lunch and chill out here until five?"

"Sounds good. Do you think they have Wong Foo's here?" Brennan replied following Booth's path inside. Booth looked up at her from the bedside table, the telephone pressed to his ear.

"Bones, did you just make a joke?" Booth asked surprised. Suddenly, the phone rang, making him jump away from it. Brennan laughed and moved to the phone.

"Serves you right," she said picking up the phone and pressing the Line 2 button. Brennan had to hold the phone away from her ear to hear Angela properly through her screaming.

"OH MY GOD! THEY HAVE A SPA! BRENNAN I LOVE YOUR JOB! TELL BOOTH HE IS THE SEXIEST FBI AGENT IN THE WORLD AND I LOVE HIS JOB!" With that she hung up, leaving Brennan's ear drum vibrating. Slowly, still suffering from partial deafness, Brennan replaced the phone on the hook.

"You heard that?" Brennan asked.

"Yup," Booth replied in confirmation.

"Good," Brennan answered, "how about that room service now?"

Booth moved back to the telephone cautiously. He lifted it up and dialed down to the kitchens. He waited for a moment before someone picked up the other line.

"Hello, I'd like to order some room service. Yes, I'd like three orders of pork fried rice, an order of Kung pow chicken and two orders of pork lo mein. Thank you, just put it on the tab, thanks." Booth hung up the phone. He turned to Brennan, "it should be here in about fifteen minutes."

(--)

"Okay, so we fly halfway across the world, we're on an exotic island, in a five-star hotel, and we're eating Chinese food on the floor of our hotel room," Brennan shook her head as she dug into the half-eaten container of lo mein with her chop sticks.

"Yeah, Bones, we're high class, didn't you know that?" Booth joked shoving his chop sticks full of rice into his mouth.

"I swear we keep eating Chinese food like we do and we're gonna get fat," Brennan replied.

"Guess we'll just have to find some way to work it off," Booth said absently. Only after a moment did he realize the unintentional innuendo.

"Agent Booth, are you suggesting something inappropriate to serve as exercise?" Brennan asked falsely.

"No, but if you would like to, we can always try that method," Booth responded. Brennan suddenly felt the room get hot, or otherwise, her face get hot. God, she hated being a red-head, they blush so easily. What had started as harmless teasing had escalated into an invitation. The worst thing was, Brennan wasn't immediately tempted to deny Booth his request.

A knock at the door broke the tension. Brennan got to her feet and walked to the door. She looked through the peep-hole and found an excited looking Angela staring back at her. Brennan glanced at her watch, it was only four-thirty, they weren't supposed to meet until five. Confused, Brennan opened the door. She opened her mouth to speak but Angela cut her off.

"Oh, my, god, there is this gorgeous bartender downstairs. He's the most beautiful man I've ever seen, no offence Booth, but he's just like, mouth watering, and I really want you to come and see him with me. Oh, did I interrupt something?" Angela asked as she noticed Booth still sitting on the floor, his carton of pork fried rice still in his hand.

"No, Booth and I were just finishing lunch," Brennan answered walking from behind Angela to Booth's side, who handed her the carton of lo mein from the floor. She took it and continued to pick through the food.

"Don't you two look like a Hallmark card," Angela commented.

"I don't know what that means," Brennan replied.

"Well, Hawthorne requested we get down there a little early so that he can show us all the entry points and stuff to the FBI Headquarters, or whatever," Angela said.

"Okay, Booth grab the fortune cookies, we'll eat them on the way," Brennan said as she followed Angela to the door. Booth did as he was told and jumped up after Temperance. _Just like a puppy_, Angela thought_, albeit a sexy, hunky, FBI puppy, but a puppy nonetheless_. Shaking her head, Angela followed her two friends downstairs.

(--)

"So what you're telling me is you've got nothing?" Brennan asked, staring at Agents Orville and Wilbur in the Honolulu FBI Headquarters. They were all seated around the conference room table--even Zack who held a very strong cup of coffee in his hands--each had a file folder with photos and information about the case.

"Excuse me? No, Dr. Brennan, we--."

"Have nothing," Brennan interrupted, "I see no profile of the killer in here. There isn't even an attempt to investigate a connection between the victims. There hasn't even been a full autopsy done on the third girl."

"Dr. Brennan, I don't appreciate you tone--."

"I don't care. I am employed by the Jeffersonian Institute, not the FBI, and the only reason my team and I are down here is because you two have screwed this case up so badly that your boss asked me to help salvage whatever investigation is left." Brennan stood, followed by Angela and Hodgins, Zack only raised his hand sleepily. Booth leaned back in his chair, grinning widely. He loved it when Brennan went off on one of her rants, especially when she ripped apart assholes like Orville and Wilbur. They were the kind of agents that nobody wanted to work with because they were just too full of themselves. It was nice to see them knocked down a notch or two.

"If we're done here, I'll take our guests back to their hotel," Officer Hawthorne suggested, stepping forward, attempting to hide his amusement. Brennan gathered her notes into the folder and walked toward the door, followed by Booth and then the rest of her team. She paused at the door and turned to the agents.

"Tomorrow morning, I'll need to see the three victims. I also need to see the complete crime scene reports, not these half-ass things you two typed up five minutes before we got here. I expect that there will be a car waiting at eight o'clock outside the hotel," Brennan walked through the door and then paused and popped her head back in, "Thank you."

Booth offered them a smile, "I told you not to piss her off." He raised an eyebrow and followed her out.

(--)

"Okay, three cheers for Dr. Brennan!" Hawthorne said on the drive back to the hotel. Booth smiled back at Brennan who was still frowning in the back seat.

"I didn't mean to, but they were acting like they'd solved the entire case, and they don't even know how those girls died!" Brennan exclaimed.

"Hey, Bones, you don't need to give excuses to me, those two idiots deserve it."

Booth replied relaxing back in his seat a little.

When they arrived at the hotel, Brennan just wanted to go up to her room and sleep for days. Jet lag was finally catching up to her and the little bit of caffeine she consumed in the past six hours was fading quickly. All she wanted was to curl up on the enormous bed--possibly with a certain someone curled up right beside her--and dream away the rest of this case.

Angela, however, had other plans. As soon as they stepped in the door of the Halekulani, she grabbed Brennan's elbow and pulled her off in the direction of the hotel's store.

"We're going shopping," she said, "we'll meet you three at the luau." She dragged Brennan away without another word.

Booth watched as Brennan was pulled away, looking completely miffed about it. He felt bad, but he was kind of glad he'd be able to go take a nap without worry that Bones was in the next room and could hear him if he accidentally talked in his sleep--which he tended to do when he hadn't gotten a lot of rest.

With a sigh, Booth stepped into the elevator. He pressed the button for his floor; as the door closed a hand stopped it and a small man with short hair stepped in beside him. Booth glanced at the man and aged at about thirty, despite having some early gray hairs. The man was thin and gave Booth a creepy vibe. He was just thankful that the man didn't get off on the same floor as him.

When he got into the room, he made special attention to put the chain on the door and turn the lock. You could never be too careful when you're rooming with a beautiful woman with a serial killer on the loose. Booth's mind flashed to Kenton in the warehouse. He couldn't let that happen again. It had occurred to Booth that morning, way back in D.C. as they stood in the airport that Brennan and Angela could be in serious danger down here. They were both young, attractive women, prime pickings for a psycho stalker.

As he lay down on his bed, he made a mental note to keep an extra eye on the girls from now on. His last thought as he drifted into sleep was that Brennan would be safe with him, no matter what, he would keep _that_ promise if it was the only one he did.

(--)

"You look amazing!" Angela said as Brennan stood before her in a bathing suit and sarong. Brennan looked into the mirrors in front of her. She felt exposed and uncomfortable in the bathing suit.

"Angela, I don't like this. I don't feel like me. It's too…open…too showy," Brennan complained. She turned away from the mirrors to face her friend. Very Brennan-like, she crossed her arms over her bare stomach to prove her point.

"Sweetie, you're never going to get Booth if you don't show off your assets," Angela replied.

"Okay, first of all, I don't want Booth, and second I don't like showing off my assets. Angela, I feel ridiculous in this get-up. People might think I'm Paris Sheridan or something."

"I think you mean Paris Hilton, and _trust_ me you're too Brennan to be Paris," Angela replied laughing lightly, "okay, okay," she pulled a spaghetti strap tank top off a nearby rack and tossed it at Brennan, "wear this over the bathing suit."

"Thank you," Brennan answered pulling the top over her head.

(--)

Seven o'clock rolled around sooner than anyone expected. When Booth, Hodgins and Zack arrived outside on the beach a crowd of people had already gathered along a table that was nearly forty feet down the beach. There were plates of food and drinks with bright colors and tiny umbrellas everywhere. The scene was so bright Booth thought he might hurl.

There was a group of people, already crowding around a small stage set up facing the water with its back to the hotel. From here, Booth could see the massive gardens and the pools of the hotel. The hotel looked spectacular at night, even more than it did during the day.

"Hey, either of you see Brennan or Angela?" Hodgins asked scanning the crowds in hope of finding their companions. He stood on his tiptoes, trying to see over the tallest people but he caught no sign of the girls.

_Damn it_, Booth thought_, where the hell is she? How long does it take to buy clothes, anyway? _He shrugged on the light jacket he'd brought just in case it cooled down, which it had considerably. He looked skyward; there was no moon and only some of the stars could be seen through the misty clouds.

"It looks like rain," a pudgy man standing near Booth said to his too-thin wife and their miserable-looking children.

"Oh, won't that be a shame!" his wife stated forcing a plate into her son's hand, which was currently occupied by a Gameboy.

"Damn it, Mom! You made me loose! I've been working on this level for like two days!" the boy said.

"Now, Georgie, watch your language," the woman said without an ounce of conviction in her voice.

"God, why'd we even have to come here! This was your stupid idea!" the bratty child threw the plate his mother had given him to the ground and stalked off in a huff, his teenage sister following him, matching his disdain step for step.

_I think I'd KILL Parker if he acted like that_, Booth thought. He smiled, thinking of his son. He couldn't wait to get back to D.C. to see him. Booth just hoped Bones was right about bringing people together--which was incredibly insightful for her. Speaking of Bones, Booth was getting pretty pissed about her on and off mood today. She snapped at Hawthorne when they'd arrived and--while it was quite funny--she'd been pretty rude to Orville and Wilbur at the briefing--it wasn't like her.

Booth looked up as a beautiful girl in a tank top and sarong walked toward him. Her red-hair was pulled half up, with the bottom curl ever so slightly. Her blue eyes--holy shit!--he recognized those eyes. He recognized that woman.

"Bones!" Booth exclaimed as she stopped in front of him.

"What?" Brennan leaped into self-conscious mode, "Angela did it." She crossed her arms protectively over her chest. Booth stepped back to admire Brennan but caught the edge of the table. He called out as he crashed to the ground, taking down a section of the massive table with him.

"Booth!" Brennan rushed to his side, helping him to his feet, "that was smooth."

"You know what Bones, some of us aren't blessed with your natural grace. Forgive us," Booth snapped. Brennan was surprised less by his tone than his unintentional compliment to her. Several men had already hurried over to clean up the mess Booth caused by his fall.

"Hey, guys," Hodgins, Zack and Angela walked up holding giant pink drinks, each with a cherry, a plastic sword and a mini umbrella, "Hey, Booth was that you?" Hodgins pointed to the table that was being swiftly repaired.

"Shut up," Booth said as Brennan chuckled to herself.

"Here, we got you guys drinks," Angela said passing a pink drink to Brennan and one to Booth.

"Thanks Ange, but you know I don't like to drink this stuff," Brennan commented trying to hand it back.

"Bren, you're off the clock! Try and relax a little!" Angela answered refusing to take Brennan's drink.

"Yeah, to hell with it!" Hodgins said tossing back his head and taking a long drink from the pink alcoholic icy. The others watched him as he swallowed and shook his head.

"To hell with it," Brennan said, slightly hesitant, as she too took a long swig. Booth watched her in amusement--he could see her nearly stumble already. He placed a steadying hand on the small of her back as she swallowed.

"Ah! Brain freeze!" Zack exclaimed dropping his drink into the sand and grabbing his head with both hands.

(---)

TBC in Chapter 4: "Three Bodies in the Lab…"

A/N: Another set of amazing reviews! You guys keep me going! Thanks a lot for all of your support. I know I said that this chapter might take longer to post, well, I just kind of got into it and I couldn't stop, unfortunately, the next couple of updates might be slower, so don't expect another chapter tomorrow, sorry, I'll do the best I can. Of course, I'll say that and I'll end up with a new post tomorrow--so maybe I shouldn't say anything--I just thought I'd warn you. Luv Ya All!

-SpikesSweetie


	4. Rain Drops and Wake Up Calls

Disclaimer: I only own the characters not normally on the show…

Previously: The Squints are relaxing in Hawaii, visiting the FBI Headquarters, which was rather eventful, and have now found their way to a luau at the beach of the Halekulani Hotel, where they are all getting completely drunk…

(---)

"The decision to kiss for the first time is the most crucial in any love story. It changes the relationship of two people much more strongly than even the final surrender; because this kiss already has within it that surrender."

Emil Ludwig

(---)

"Did you know that there is a sixty-five percent chance of rain tonight?" Brennan said, her words slurring together a little bit.

"Really, that is very interesting. Where did you pick up that little bit of information?" Booth asked, a bemused look on his handsome face. At that moment, he, Brennan, Angela, Hodgins and Zack were sitting in the sand with several large drinks, no longer as full as they once were, and an entire plate of fresh pineapple all to themselves. It was nearing eleven thirty and most of the other luau-goers had returned to their rooms--something the Squints should've done a while ago.

"Oh," Brennan answered, "I watched the weather channel while I was getting dressed. They said that a low pressure system was moving up from the south--,"Brennan was shaking her head, "I don't know what that means but I think it means that it's going to rain real soon."

"Well, it's held out this long, hasn't?" Booth replied gazing up at the cloudy night sky. He could feel his eyes begging to close, but he strained against sleep--the sober side of his brain telling him to stay awake to watch Brennan. He knew she could be really naïve when she drank--well, she was naïve a lot but that was beside the point.

"I," Angela rose shakily to her feet, holding her empty glass in one hand and her sandals in the other, "am going to get another drink."

"I think the bar is closed," Hodgins said.

"Then I'll f--…f--…find one," Angela said--the alcohol in her system making it difficult for her to speak properly. She walked off in the direction of the hotel, a stumbling Zack at her heels. Hodgins watched them leave together and frowned. He turned to Booth and Brennan with a look of concern.

"Zack likes Angela, doesn't he?" Hodgins asked suspiciously.

"No!" Brennan exclaimed, "why'd you ask somethin' so shtupid for?"

"I bet he does," Hodgins replied ignoring Brennan, "maybe I should go with 'em, you know, just in case they go back to the room." Hodgins pushed himself off the ground. He reached his feet carefully before collapsing again in a heap on the sand. Booth reacted slowly as the man crumpled beside him.

"You okay?" Booth asked, the sound of Hodgins moaning already giving him a headache.

"Yup, I'm good; I'm okay;" Hodgins answered getting back on his feet. Without so much as a goodbye, Hodgins tripped across the sand towards the darkness into which Angela and Zack had just vanished.

With Hodgins gone, Booth and Brennan were left alone on the sandy beach to stare out at the water. At least, that's what Brennan was doing, Booth, on the other hand, couldn't drag his eyes away from the woman sitting next to him. The lights from the hotel behind them made her skin seem to glow. She looked heavenly. If only he could work up the courage to reach out and touch the satin that was her pale skin.

Booth swallowed hard, still looking at her. His fingertips itched to bury themselves in her hair--but he stilled them--even a drunk Bones could kick his ass harder than any sober guy. Even _if_ those vibes he'd been getting from her all day were real, it was Bones, his partner, his best friend; he couldn't do anything to ruin this perfect realm of co-existence they had created--still…he couldn't stop himself from gazing over her perfect features.

She turned to look at him--a drunken glee in her eyes. She gave him a lopsided smile and sighed. As she did so she flopped back into the sand, her arms resting above her head. His first thought was not something a good Catholic boy should be thinking but his second was much more appropriate--_she'll get sand in her hand, Bones won't like trying to clean that up tomorrow morning. _

"Booth, there's somethin' I gotta tell ya," Brennan said, still lying on her back.

"Oh, yeah, what is it?" Booth asked, taking calming breaths, attempting to control his desire to roll on top of her and get it over with. He clenched and unclenched his fists at his sides, trying to remember that breathing was good and natural.

"I like it here…with you…you make my life comf'rtable," Brennan said happily. Booth nearly lost it when she took his hand in her own.

"I'm glad I make your life comfortable," Booth said, taking the last of his drink in one swig and breathing deeply afterward. All this--yeah, it wasn't helping him. He could feel his brain swimming with the fruity-alcohol-icy--and he knew that this wasn't going to end well for either of them if he left himself get any drunker.

"I think we should back to the room--you know--to go to bed--separately," Booth spilled out quickly, getting more embarrassed with each phrase. He stood, Bones hand still gripped tightly in his own--she, however, had not gotten to her feet, instead she had sat up, the hand he was holding raised above her head.

Blackness--that's what filled his head--interfering with his vision--he'd gotten up too quickly and now his head was swimming. He felt his knees turn to Jell-O and give way underneath him as he collapsed on top of a very soft object. When his vision cleared he recognized that object to be Bones. _Well, this could be bad_, Booth thought.

"Wow," she said happily, "your eyes are _really_ brown." She breathed softly on his cheek. They stared at one another, neither moving an inch. It seemed that an eternity had passed before Booth felt something cold and wet hit his forehead. He looked up, the sky seemed to open up and rain spilled forth from the clouds that had predicted the event for hours.

Still, the pair didn't move. They looked back at each other. The world around them had disappeared. The rain was causing both of them to soak through. A flash of lightning and a crack of thunder erupted out over the ocean. Brennan blinked but still they remained staring at each other. Finally, Brennan move an inch toward Booth, when he didn't draw back, she completed the relatively short movement and placed a soft kiss against Booth's mouth and…

…he died and went to Heaven. The kiss wasn't passionate but it was still the single most exquisite thing either had ever experienced. She pulled back after a moment, her eyes closed against the world. She sighed deeply as she relaxed a little, her eyes remaining shut. Booth paused--the alcohol in his blood giving him courage--before he leaned toward her again just as…

…she passed out against him. _Beautiful_, Booth thought looking at the sleeping woman in his arms. Shaking his head, he slowly climbed to his feet, before picking Brennan up--holding her in his arms--and carrying her back to the hotel room.

(--)

_He was kissing her like there was no tomorrow. The people that had stood around them before had all but disappeared into the sunlight that surrounded them. There was a glistening waterfall which she could hear in the background but it didn't matter. He mattered. He was the only thing she could concentrate on. He was kissing her so everything else could wait patiently. _

_He was kissing her lips and then her neck and her hair. He was whispering sweet nothings into her ear and she was smiling because it felt _so_ good to be loved. To be held like she was the most important woman in the entire world. It was nice to love someone like him. _

"_You know that I love you, right?" he said smiling at her._

"_I love you too," she replied. _

_And then he was kissing her again. It was red-hot and searing into her lips, her throat, her entire body was being taken up by his kiss…and she felt like she'd die if he never kissed her like this again. She had to have him forever…_

(--)

Brennan sat straight up in bed. She breathed sharply, trying to calm herself down. It was no use; that was the third dream that she'd had like that--with Booth being the prime fixture. But that kiss, that kiss had never felt like that. It was so…real. Her head hurt like a bitch and she didn't want to keep her eyes open, but they were suddenly drawn to a small table next to her bed.

On it was enough food to feed a small country--a tall stack of pancakes--each a different style--another plate filled with Belgium Waffles and fresh strawberries, a glass of orange juice, a cup of coffee, toast, bacon, sausage, hash browns, and a smorgasbord of jams and jellies. But the thing that looked most promising was the small bottle of Aspirin sitting on the end.

_I love him_, she thought reaching for the orange juice and painkillers. She took two before pushing the covers off her bed and pulling the table close to her side. She didn't even know what to eat first. She cut into her pancakes and sighed at the heavenly taste. From the lounge she could hear a faint snoring. Smiling, she grabbed her tray and walked out toward the couch to investigate.

She found her partner lying on the couch, his feet resting on the table, sound asleep. He was already dressed and she smiled as she set the tray down. She carefully grabbed her coffee and waved it under his nose. Booth jerked awake in an instant as the aroma shook him awake.

"Here," Brennan said, handing him the mug. Booth looked at her and then it and then her again with a confused frown.

"I got this for you, Bones," Booth said as Brennan crossed to the other side of the table and sat down.

"I know, but you looked like you could use it," Brennan replied picking up her fork and knife and digging into her pancakes, "Thank you, by the way, for all of this."

"No problem, Bones," Booth answered, sipping the hot coffee.

"Here," Brennan passed him the plates of bacon and hash browns, "have them, I won't eat them."

"Temperance Brennan turning down food? Call the papers, alert the media!"

"Just shut-up and eat it. Besides, there's enough food here to feed a small army," Brennan snapped shoving the plate in his face.

After a moment of silent eating, Booth looked up, "Thanks Bones."

"No problem, Booth."

They smiled at one another. They continued to eat in silence, casually glancing up every once in a while to make sure the other was still enjoying the meal. Booth hadn't had breakfast that morning, figuring he should leave the room service to Brennan in case she didn't like something. He'd spent most of the morning, besides the time when he was asleep, thinking about the night before and that moment--although it felt like an hour, he knew it was only a few seconds--they had kissed.

He was being foolish. He knew that. Brennan was so drunk that she probably didn't even remember last night. But he did--he remembered it because it was the single most beautiful moment in his life. But as he sat back and watched Brennan finish off her waffles, he knew that she had no idea that it had happened, let alone what it had meant to him.

"So," Brennan began, "did I do anything I might regret last night?"

Booth smiled sadly, then it was true, she didn't remember. He steeled himself against the wave of emotions that washed over him as he looked up into her unknowing eyes--if only she could see the thoughts in his head.

"No," Booth answered, masking the sorrow in his voice.

"And this charming breakfast in bed thing--that's not like--a payment sorta thing, right?" Brennan asked hesitantly.

At this, Booth laughed out loud, "No, Bones, it's just a friendly sorta thing."

"Good, 'cause it was really good."

"I'm glad you liked it."

They smiled at one another. Booth leaned forward and took a piece of bacon, with a cheeky grin, he bit it in half. Brennan rolled her eyes and shook her head--which caused an eruption of pain in it.

The aspirin had sufficiently dulled the pain, but she could still feel the ache when she moved her head too rapidly. She put a hand over her eyes and leaned back in the chair.

"You okay, Bones?" Booth's voice was filled with a sudden concern for her. Brennan felt slightly elated by the thought that Booth cared for her wellbeing. She removed her hand and smiled--attempting to hide the obvious pain.

"Yeah, my head still hurts."

"Well, that's what you get when you go out and party-hearty for some unnumbered amount of hours."

"I don't know what that means."

"Going out and getting completely smashed."

"I don't--."

"Drunk, getting drunk."

"Oh, well, I didn't mean to, I was only intending to have a couple of drinks."

"Yeah, well, a couple turned into five."

"Five! I had five?"

"Five and a shot or two of the rum the old guy was passing around."

"Uh, now I remember why I don't drink often."

"Really, I think this look suits you. Hey, feel lucky, you only threw up once."

"I threw up on you?"

"Yeah, but don't worry, I'd already gotten you into the bathroom by the time you finished."

"Oh my god! Booth I'm so sorry. If I'd have known what would've happened--."

"What, you wouldn't have had anything to drink? Yeah right, Bones, you were letting your hair down whether I said anything or not. Which I did--…"

"You did, when?"

"After the third drink, I figured I should probably tell you to slow down. You just went and got the Rum-guy's shots and had a couple before I could stop you and gave you back the icy thing."

"Never let me get drunk again, please?"

"Sure, Bones, sure."

"What time is it anyway?"

"Seven forty-five," Booth replied glancing at his watch.

"What!" Brennan sprang from her chair, "the stupid FBI car is going to be here in fifteen minutes to take us to the morgue!"

"I didn't think breakfast was gonna take so long," Booth replied, "here, you get in the shower, and I'll get the rest of your stuff together."

Booth walked Brennan to the bathroom, assuring her that he'd have everything under control. She paused to pull some clothing out of her drawers--she was still wearing the bathing suit, tank-top, sarong combo that she'd had on the previous night--Booth thought, for the safety of relatively significant body parts, he should probably leave her in her clothes. She pulled out a flowing, knee length skirt and a pale pink top--it was one of her favorite outfits--and strode into the bathroom quickly. Her head was still aching, which would make for an interesting day at the morgue…

(--)

TBC…in Chapter 5: "Three Bodies in the Morgue"…

A/N: Did you like? I originally wasn't planning on having this chapter in here, I was going to go right from the luau to the morgue, which made the spoiler chapter title in the last one make sense, but I changed it because this chapter just took on a life of it's own. You guys were asking for more B&B interaction and I thought you might enjoy the pure fluffiness of this particular scene, but don't worry, as soon as they get to the morgue--headaches and all--the case will really start to unfold.


	5. Three Bodies In the Lab

Disclaimer: I only own the characters not normally seen on the show.

Previously: It was a wild night for the Squints, who all got smashed, including Brennan, who--though she doesn't remember it--kissed Booth quite passionately on the beach in the rain. When she woke up, she found food, aspirin and that she running late for her meeting at the morgue.

(---)

It only took Brennan just short of ten minutes to get ready. When she stepped from the bathroom, she found Booth standing by the door--shades on, her bag leaning against his side, and another cup of coffee in his hand. He smiled as he handed her the coffee and grabbed the bag--slinging it over his shoulder. With Brennan following closely behind him, Booth shut the door and headed to the elevators.

Brennan paused to press the button, but Booth had already opened the door to the stairs. He grabbed Brennan's hand and dragged her forward. She protested only a little bit but soon she quietly engrossed herself in her very strong and very good coffee.

When they reached the lobby, Angela, Hodgins and Zack were already there. Zack was leaning on the counter, in heated conversation with a pretty woman in a hotel employee's uniform. Brennan raised an eyebrow and jabbed her thumb over to the pair. Angela shrugged her shoulders and shook her head--for once either not knowing or not caring what went on in the lives of her coworkers.

She looked a little worse for wear anyway--in fact, they all did. The only one of them that looked completely rested was Booth and Brennan glared at his back--wishing him to feel the headache still tingling behind her eyes. Hodgins handed a travel coffee cup to Angela who took is graciously, giving him a look that Brennan had never seen on Angela--it was reserved, almost shy--but Temperance just brushed it away when Hawthorne pulled up with the FBI's SUV.

"Morning everybody!" Hawthorne said, stepping out of the driver's seat and greeting them. The Squints glared at his overly cheery attitude as they climbed into the car, looks of complete and utter misery on their faces. Hawthorne looked disheartened when they offered him looks of daggers. Booth felt bad for the guy, he was just trying to be friends with them. He knew that the Squints could sometimes be overbearing.

"Don't worry, they just had a long night," Booth said, patting Hawthorne's shoulder. Hawthorne's eyes brightened in amusement as he climbed into the car.

"Oh, I see, you four were out drinking last night, weren't ya?" Hawthorne asked as he started the engine and left the Halekulani parking lot.

"Yes and my head thanks you for recommending the luau! It could never have hurt this badly without you," Angela snapped, covering her eyes with her free hand.

"Ignore her, she's a miserable drunk," Brennan said.

"And what's got you so hideously chipper this morning?" Hodgins asked from the backseat. Brennan tossed him a look that said she didn't feel like sharing, but Hodgins raised eyebrow pushed the matter further.

"If you must know, I woke up to room service and aspirin," Brennan answered facing forward--her eyes intent on study every discrepancy in the back of Hawthorne's headrest. Angela, however, had her eyes focused solely on Brennan. She took a moment to glance at the back of Booth's seat before looking back at Brennan.

"Oh," Angela said, drawing out the word as if something completely foreign had just dawned on her. She smiled, a knowing smile, and faced forward again. Brennan gave Angela a sideways glance--she was making her nervous--before Zack caught her eye and she remembered the girl at the front desk.

"Zack," she asked, "who were you talking to back there?"

All eyes turned on Zack who blushed bright red. He dropped his eyes to his hands resting in his lap so he wouldn't have to see his friends staring at him, impatiently waiting a response.

"No one, she's just a friend from college," Zack answered avoiding everyone's intruding looks.

"How good a _friend_ was she?" Hodgins asked, cuffing Zack's shoulder from behind.

"Ow, we just studied together," Zack replied rubbing his shoulder.

"Studied, right…" Angela nodded in disbelief.

"Studied what? Anatomy?" Booth inquired, offering a lopsided grin, and a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Yes, actually, we were both--hey!" Zack realized what Booth had meant and stopped short of finishing his sentence, "That's not funny!" Everyone in the car, including Bones, was laughing at Zack's responses.

"Sorry, buddy, but it is," Hodgins answered, chuckling in Zack's ear.

"Well, people, we have arrived," Hawthorne announced as they pulled into the parking lot of the morgue. The Squints, Booth and Hawthorne, piled out of the SUV, coffees in hand. Hawthorne led the way into the cold-looking building. They reached a desk in the lobby, behind which was an ancient looking rent-a-cop. Hawthorne flashed his badge and they were allowed entrance inside.

Booth got a chill as they walked further into the building. He hated morgues, he just didn't really know why. It couldn't be the bodies; he didn't hate the Jeffersonian, after all. Whatever it was, he hated it. And the ominous feelings he was getting now just reinforced that hate.

The group reached a small, well-lit, lab in the back of the building. There were three metal tables, on which were three sheet covered bodies. In the furthest corner was a desk, where a woman was sitting, with her back toward them. She was wearing a white lab coat and her hair was up in a loose bun.

"Patty," Hawthorne said, the woman turned around. She was in her early twenties, pretty, with light brown hair, and square glasses. She gave the visitors a warm smile as she stood up to greet them.

"Rich, is this the group from D.C.?" she asked walking toward them.

"Yeah, this is Dr. Brennan, from the Jeffersonian," Hawthorne announced as Brennan stepped forward to take the woman's hand.

"Hi, Dr. Brennan, it's nice to meet you, I'm Dr. Patty Morgan," she said with a smile. Brennan smiled in return, happy to be able to finally focus on the case.

"Hello, um, this is my team: this Dr. Jack Hodgins, Angela Montenegro, and my assistant Zack Addy," Brennan pointed to each member of the group. A slight cough on her left side caused Brennan to glance behind her at Booth, "oh, and this Special Agent Booth."

Booth stepped forward with a charming smile and shook hands with Dr. Morgan. Brennan noted how Morgan's eyelashes fluttered a little when Booth smiled at her--and for some unknown reason, Brennan felt a flash of something in her stomach. She felt her insides burn with a sudden dislike for this woman, which was completely illogical because she'd only just met her.

Brennan was busy contemplating the reasons for her immediate loathing when a man stepped into the room. He was tall, almost taller than Booth, and he was handsome. His features were chiseled and perfect. He was thin, but Brennan could tell that he worked out, from his rolled up sleeves exposing the muscles in his arms.

"Oh, Patty, I didn't realize we had guests," he said, "hello, everyone, I'm Dr. Perry Long." He offered them a charming smile--one that could rival Booth's. Brennan felt her heart flutter a little bit in her chest. Dr. Long saw her standing, almost completely blocked by Booth, and sidestepped the FBI agent.

"Oh my god, you're Dr. Temperance Brennan, aren't you? I'm a huge fan of your work! I must say, that jacket photo didn't do you justice, you are simply exquisite," Dr. Long held her hand in his.

Booth's jaw dropped. Who did this guy think he was anyway? Hitting on Brennan right in front of him, not that Booth had any claim but at least he'd known Brennan for more than five minutes. Booth glanced at Brennan, expecting to see abject offense on her face--but what he saw amazed him more than Long's presumptiveness--she wasn't pissed, in fact, she looked almost like she was liking having him fawn over her.

"Okay, Casanova," Booth said, stepping between them and breaking the contact of their hands, "Dr. Brennan has a case to work on, so why don't we let her do that, shall we?" Booth placed a hand on the small of Brennan's back and guided her over to the metal table closest to them.

Dr. Morgan stood on the opposite side of the table as she scanned over her notes from previous inspection. Brennan waited patiently, her arms crossed expectantly as Morgan seemed to stall.

"Now, understand, this is not going to be pretty. I understand that Miss Montenegro is a sketch artist--."

"Yes, I reconstruct faces," Angela interrupted, stepping up to Brennan's right side, Booth having taken position on her left.

"Well, I don't think--."

"Oh, Angela's the best at what she does--." This time it was Brennan who interrupted Dr. Morgan.

"Oh, yes, I understand but--."

"Then what's the problem?" Brennan asked.

"Maybe it would be easier if I just showed you," Dr. Morgan said. She took a deep breath and pulled back the sheet covering the girl's face. Angela covered her mouth in abject horror, looking away in disgust. Hodgins followed suit, turning away. Zack covered his mouth and ran from the room, looking very green. Booth cringed, closing his eyes and attempting to calm himself by taking deep breaths. Brennan stared down at the grisly mess that was once the face of a young woman. But there wasn't a face there anymore. Brennan swallowed--the sight made her want to cry but she didn't.

She felt a hand on her elbow and she tore her eyes away from the mangled face. Booth's sad eyes met hers and he motioned to the door. They could hear Zack in the hallway, throwing up. The Squints left the room as Dr. Morgan covered the girl up again.

Zack was curled up on the floor, a wastebasket sitting beside him. He still looked green although the contents of the garbage proved he probably didn't have anything else in his stomach. Angela slid down the wall and sat next to him, placing a comforting hand on his knee. Brennan bent down in front of him.

"Zack," he looked up, "I know that what you saw in there is a little more gruesome than we usually experience but it is your job to go back in there and identify those girls."

"I can't Dr. Brennan," Zack shook his head, tears splashing against his cheeks.

"Yes you can, you have to," Brennan replied.

"Please, Dr. Brennan, I can't."

"Zack, it is your job. There is no 'I can't'; you have to."

"Please…"

"Don't beg, Zack. Get up, get back in there and do what you were trained to do."

"Temperance!" Angela exclaimed warningly. Brennan stood up, hands on her hips, as she looked down at Zack.

"Hodgins, help him up and get him back in the lab," Brennan ordered.

"No," Hodgins replied. Brennan looked at him, "He doesn't want to Brennan."

"I don't care if he _wants_ to or not. This is his job, and it's your job too. Angela, get the door, Booth, Hodgins, help him up."

"No, Bones," Booth said from behind her. Temperance turned around, her hands still on her hips.

"Brennan, that girl didn't have a face. None of us were ready for that--I know that you're our boss, and everything Bren, but you're also our friend. So for two seconds stop being a bitch and be a friend. Now, I'm taking Zack back to the hotel, you can stay here and rot," Angela said angrily. She helped Zack to his feet and headed toward the door. Hodgins gave the fuming Brennan a sad look before following Angela from the building.

"I suppose you're leaving too?" Brennan said turning to Booth. He stood by the door that led into the lab. His arms were crossed tightly against his chest, a position that Brennan knew to be one of anger and disappointment. She knew he was disappointed in her, but she couldn't help it--that girl, she…her…Brennan brushed the thought from her mind.

"I have a job to do," Booth replied.

"At least someone understands that," Brennan snapped. She opened the door to the lab, beginning her entry, when Booth's hand slammed the door shut in front of her face. She spun around, "Booth what the hell is your problem!"

"My prob--_my problem_, really, Bones, I'm the one with the problem?" Booth asked cornering Brennan against the wall.

"Yeah, what's--." He cut her off.

"You're the one that's been in a pissing mood since we got here," Booth said, "first you bitch out Hawthorne, who's a nice guy and was only trying to help us; then, while they deserved because they're assholes, but it was rude nonetheless, you verbally abuse Orville and Wilbur. Now, you go all Wicked Witch of the West and yell at Zack because he's upset by the slightly," he separated his thumb and forefinger slightly to emphasize his point, "disturbing sight we just witnessed. So, no, Bones, I _don't_ have a problem, but you, you _do_ have one. I mean, I'm trying to be sympathetic and all, Bones, but you're really starting to piss me off!"

"Well, I guess you can just leave then!"

"Maybe I will!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!" Booth stalked off toward the exit of the building.

"Coward!" Brennan yelled after him, but Booth continued leaving, un-phased by her calling him names. He disappeared out the door, leaving Brennan alone in the hallway. She crossed her arms over her chest and breathed a little, trying to calm herself before she felt tears burn at the corners of her eyes, threatening to fall; she brushed at them furiously, _don't show weakness_, she reminded herself. She took another deep breath and went back inside the lab.

Dr. Morgan was still there but Dr. Long had left. Brennan stepped up to the table as Morgan noticed her and looked up. She could see that Brennan looked upset, possibly had even been crying, but she didn't say anything.

"Here's the case file for the first girl. We've made some preliminary identifications but we were waiting for you to make any final ids," Morgan said, handing Brennan the file folder.

"Thank you," Temperance replied, accepting it with a shaky hand. She opened it and had to blink a few times. The pictures were just as horrific as the real thing. She closed the folder and placed on the corner of the table, "what can you tell me about her injuries?"

"Well, the front part of her skull was crushed by a solid object, possibly a rock--."

"We don't have room for conjecture, Dr. Morgan, please stick to straight facts for right now," Brennan interrupted with little conviction. Morgan ignored her desire to bite back, she knew that Brennan was probably used to bossing people around, so Morgan let it slide.

"Sorry…the internal carotid artery was cut in the fashion of a slit throat. The only other injury was to her arm, which was broken at the elbow," Morgan explained.

"A defensive wound," Brennan said.

"Maybe she got a piece of the guy before he--…"

"We can only hope," Brennan said, "will you check under her nails for tissue samples, so I can have Dr. Hodgins look at it tomorrow?"

"Yes, of course, would you like to examine the other two bodies yourself?" Morgan offered.

"Yes, thank you." Brennan moved to one of the other tables. She removed the sheet and saw the same disturbing scene. Brennan took a deep breath and tried to concentrate on the work at hand.

(--)

Booth sat on the floor of the hotel room, a beer in hand, and the case files spread out in front of him. He scanned over the horrendous pictures that had been taken at the crime scene. So far, he'd found nothing that would help him id the killer, he only hoped Bones had found something at the lab.

Bones…his mind flashed back to her face in the hallway of the morgue--it was one of pure shock. He'd never yelled at her like that before. He hadn't intended to do so but she just tipped him over the edge with her comments. He could usually control his anger, but there was something about today…maybe the fact that she had practically killed Dr. Morgan with her icy glare when Booth had shook her hand--making him feel like a child in trouble--and then proceeded to flirt uncontrollably with Dr. _Long_--why the hell kinda name was that anyway?

He took another swig from his beer when he heard the faint sound of the keycard in the lock. He looked up as the door opened, revealing a ragged looking Bones. Booth's heart broke when he looked at her. He could tell she'd probably cried the entire way back from the lab. He stood up quickly, the awkwardness of the moment radiating between them.

"I'm sorry," she breathed.

"You don't have to--."

"Yes, I do. Booth, all I wanted to do was curl up next to Zack and cry--but I couldn't, I couldn't because I had to be strong."

"You don't always have to be strong, Bones."

"I was scared, Booth. I was scared of what I saw in there."

"Bones--…"

"As for yesterday, I--Angela said we would have fun--and I was scared--I was scared that I'd--I don't know, forget about the case--that someone would get hurt because I was having fun…it sounds so stupid now," Brennan shook her head. Booth stepped toward her and took her in his arms. She melted into his embrace as her tears began again.

"It's okay, Bones; everything is gonna be okay," Booth whispered softly against her ear.

(--)

_Knock, knock, knock_. Zack looked up from his book. Someone was outside the door. Angela and Hodgins had been playing cards at the table, they too looked up. All three knew who was standing in the hallway. Angela took a claming breath before standing and walking across the room. She opened the door and sure enough, there was Brennan, Booth standing behind her like the guardian angel he was.

"Angela…"

"I know, Bren…we all know, and don't worry we still love you." Angela said with a comforting tone. Brennan stepped into Angela's open hug. Hodgins crossed the room and picked up Angela's position in Brennan's arms. Zack, however, remained in the center of the room. When Hodgins and Brennan stepped apart, Brennan moved toward Zack.

"Zack, I am so sorry, I--…"

"You don't have to apologize, Dr. Brennan," Zack said, "I understand." Still, Brennan took Zack in her arms and hugged him hard for a few minutes.

"I threw up too," she whispered in his ear before stepping back.

"Okay, now that's all out of the way, how are we supposed to handle the case?" Angela asked.

"Well, we need to focus…but we'll be no good to those girls if we're exhausted," Brennan noted.

"Bren, are you suggesting we relax a little?" Hodgins asked in mock shock.

"It can't hurt, right?" Brennan asked.

The others laughed. Booth had come into the room and closed the door behind him. Brennan looked at him and he offered her a genuine smile. She felt a something warm in the pit of her stomach to think that this smile seemed truer than the one he'd given Dr. Morgan back at the lab.

"So, I was thinking, how 'bout if we go out--?"

"Oh, no!" Hodgins, Zack and Angela exclaimed.

"Sorry, Brennan, but my head has hurt enough for two lifetimes, I think I'm just gonna go to bed."

"I think I'm gonna following Angela and go to bed--not with her!--I mean in my own room--um, I'm gonna go now," Hodgins walked into his own room. They could hear the sounds of the television as Hodgins tried to drown them out.

"Zack?"

"Sorry, Dr. Brennan, but I already have plans," Zack replied.

"I guess it's just us, tonight, huh, Bones?" Booth said once they were back in the hall.

"We could watch a movie," Brennan suggested.

"Sure, you go back to the room and pick out a movie, and I'll go get us some sustenance," Booth said. He took off down the hall toward the elevators as Brennan headed back to the room.

(--)

TBC…Chapter 6: "A Little Less Sixteen Candles, Please"…

A/N: Ah, the dreaded explanatory chapter. I'm sure how I feel about this. I attempted to make the case part less narrative and more emotional. I really wanted to show how the case affected each Squint. Brennan in particular; I had to write her out of character because I needed her to loose it completely when Booth yells at her. She doesn't cry much on the show, only when Booth's around it seems, so I wanted to play up on that. Please tell me if I've gone way off kilter, or if this works. Thanks!


	6. A Little Less Sixteen Candles, Please?

Disclaimer: I only own the characters not normally seen on the show…and the movie that Booth and Brennan watch, that's not mine either, though it _is _one of my favorites.

Previously: The case is underway. The Squints and Booth have gone to the morgue to see the bodies, but they are more gruesome than they expected; Brennan wigs out on Zack who can't even keep down his breakfast, and is abandoned by Angela, Hodgins, and even Booth, who is the first person she apologizes to. They have also met the interesting character of Dr. Long, whom Brennan is attracted to.

A/N: I know I usually put these at the end of each chapter but I really wanted to thank you guys who reviewed the last post. They really squashed my fears about that chapter. I appreciate all the reviews I've gotten for this story already, and guess what, we broke a hundred yesterday! Yeah! Now, on with the show!

(---)

_He told _me_ to pick something? Is he crazy?_ Brennan asked herself as she stared at the hotel's DVD collection. There were titles ranging from Casablanca to The Spongebob Squarepants Movie. Brennan was slightly perturbed by this massive assortment of video entertainment. She scanned over the titles. _Bruce Almighty… Fifth Element…Laura Croft: Tomb Raider…oh, finally something I've heard of…Sixteen Candles._ She pulled the DVD from the shelf, but the box wouldn't release from a bungee-cord that was holding it to the wall.

Confused, Brennan flicked on the television. A menu came up on screen and she was offered to choose either: movies, television, or games. Using the remote, Brennan selected movies. A new screen popped up. The title read: "Enter the DVD Code". Brennan frowned. _Code? What code? There's no--oh, that code_. She read the numbers on the side of the DVD box and typed them in using the remote's keypad. The television thanked her and began playing the movie.

The only problem was: Booth wasn't back from the store yet. Brennan frantically grabbed at the remote, attempting to stop the movie. She finally found a small button in the bottom corner of the remote that read in tiny letters: 'Pause'. As if she was supposed to have seen that right off the bat. Sighing in frustration, Brennan pressed the button and then flopped down on the couch.

_If Booth doesn't get back here soon, I'm going to eat this stupid flower-covered couch,_ Brennan inwardly complained. She twisted uncomfortably in her skirt. She glanced at the door; she knew that as soon as she got up to change, Booth would be back. Still, her skirt was starting to make the back of her legs itch, and her pink top wasn't as comfortable as it had been that morning. She sighed again, as she got up and headed to her bedroom. She didn't bother with the door; she wasn't planning to take that long anyway…

She pulled her pajama shorts out of the drawer and grabbed a crisp new tank top in a light yellow. She slid her shorts on under the skirt before removing that and dropped it on the floor. She lifted her shirt over her head and just as she did so, the door opened.

"Bones!" It was Booth, _of course it is_. Brennan struggled to get her shirt back over her head, " Bones!" His voice was getting louder as he moved closer to her bedroom door. She saw his shadow on the floor of her room and sprinted at top speed to the other, her foot catching on the skirt she had thrown aside. She went down in a heap of skin and clothing.

He might as well have been the Flash or something as equally quick, because he already had his gun out and ready by the time he took the half-second step into her room. The bag of groceries was lying, forgotten, on the floor by the bedroom door. Brennan stood up, blush creeping around her cheeks. She was fine, of course, and when he saw this he simply rolled his eyes and holstered the gun.

"Jesus, Bones, you're gonna give me a heart attack," Booth said grabbing the bag of groceries off the floor and leaving Brennan alone to adjust her top. She sighed, a breath of relief, glad that he hadn't come in a second earlier.

When she arrived in the lounge again, Booth had already set up the coffee table with a box of Twinkies, some Oreos, two packages of Snowballs and two pint-sized containers of coffee-mocha ice cream. Brennan smiled, of course he would've gotten the worst snacks you could possibly find at a store.

"Oh, and I got you a Sobe--the strawberry banana, right?" Booth asked, pulling out the light pink drink. Brennan nodded mutely, accepting the drink; she ran her fingers over the lizard design at the top; how nice of him to remember her favorite kind. She didn't remember having ever told him that this was her favorite flavor. _Don't be stupid Temperance! He's an FBI gent it's his _job_ to notice little things about people. _Still, the thought was comforting that he'd taken the time to remember this superfluous detail about her.

"So Bones, what'd cha pick?" Booth asked flopping down on the couch, a Hood Chug, an oddly shaped bottle of skim milk, in his hand. The grocery bag was still sitting on the floor by his feet. Brennan seated herself on the other end of the couch--she'd had enough of a close interaction with Booth a few minutes before for her body to be reacting to him, especially in such close proximity.

"I thought _Sixteen Candles_ might be good. It was the only one I recognized, so I figured why not? Is that all right with you?" Brennan eyed him carefully. She knew Booth would sacrifice his own enjoyment so that she could potentially understand a movie. But his face didn't change, he still looked excited.

"Good, I love that movie!" Booth grabbed the remote and un-paused the movie. The opening credits rolled but Brennan wasn't watching the film. She was staring in amazement at her partner who had just admitted liking--no, _loving_--a 80s movie about a sixteen-year-old girl (all of which was information she'd gotten from reading the back of the box).

He didn't notice her staring. He concentrated completely on the movie as he pulled a jar of peanut butter out of the grocery bag. After opening it the jar and removing the seal, he grabbed an Oreo and stuck it into the peanut butter so that only half the Oreo was showing. Brennan was shocked. That looked absolutely disgusting. Booth noticed the face she made as he swallowed down the sweet and salty treat.

"You make faces Bones, but have you ever tried it?" Booth asked as he procured a peanut butter-covered Oreo and handed it to her. Brennan held it between her fingers as if it were toxic waste. Slowly, she raised it to her mouth and placed it on her tongue. She closed her mouth with a frightened look on her face before she began to chew. The fear remained until she swallowed--then it dissipated into a look of pure ecstasy.

"Told ya so," Booth replied, very seven-year-old-ish. He smiled as he dunked another Oreo into the peanut butter and ate it.

(--)

Two hours later had the movie at the final scene. The BIG KISS. Brennan had paid attention throughout the entire movie and had even gotten most of the jokes. Some of them still eluded her, but they weren't as funny when Booth had to explain them, so he didn't bother. He grinned when he looked down at the table.

There were Twinkie wrappers everywhere. The Snowballs were gone. Most of the Oreos had been eaten within the first twenty minutes of the movie, and there was so little peanut butter left that neither could fit their hand in the jar, so they had abandoned that snack and moved on to the ice cream.

"I think that they invent this kind of food just to make people fat," Brennan declared, "See, they make it taste so good and yet be so incredibly bad for your nutrition that you crave more--and your cravings usually win over your common sense, I've found."

"They are called guilt pleasures for a reason, Bones," Booth agreed, setting down his half-eaten pint of ice cream. He leaned back against the couch and stretched his arms above his head.

Just as she had the other day, Brennan couldn't force herself to look away. Once again she caught sight of well-toned abs and tanned skin. Once again her mouth watered. There was definitely a guilty pleasure all right.

She rubbed the sleep from her eyes. It was only eight o'clock but it had been a long day, what with her emotional breakdown and all. She smiled--yes, it had been quite a day. Her mind flicked back to the morgue and meeting Dr. Long. He'd been so--indescribable. Brennan felt herself blush a little, although there was no reason to. He'd definitely been cute--and he'd seemed, at least a little bit, interested in her. She then remembered Booth's interruption of their conversation.

_He would_, she thought, glaring at him, though he wasn't paying attention, _so much like Russ was…always had to be the big protector. My knight in shinning armor. It's so annoying. Oh, god, just forget it. Dr. Long is never gonna like you anyway, besides, you don't even know how long you'll be staying here, you could end up leaving tomorrow, who knows? It's not like this is a movie. Let's get a little less Sixteen Candles here please?_

"Okay, Bones, I'm bored," Booth announced.

"Me too…we could do something else…"

"Like what? I mean, _I_ have something in mind but I don't know what you're thinking," Booth said, giving her his sexiest grin. She rolled her eyes and cuffed him in the shoulder, "Ah, I was joking Bones!"

"Yeah, well, keep your jokes to yourself," Brennan replied with little conviction.

"We could see if they have any fun games on the TV?" Booth suggested grabbing the remote. He went back to the menu and selected the games option. There were several card games, but the one that caught Brennan's eye was the on-screen version of Trivial Pursuit.

"Oh, we can play that one!" She pointed to the screen.

"Why do I get the feeling you'll kick my ass if we play that?" Booth asked giving her a sideways glance of amusement.

"Probably because I will," Brennan replied, a confident smirk gracing her features.

(--)

She was losing. She couldn't believe that she was actually losing a game of Trivial Pursuit to _Booth_. Not that Booth was stupid or anything, because he wasn't; he was one of the smartest people that Brennan knew, but this was _Trivial Pursuit_ here, not some card game. She _did not_ lose at Trivial Pursuit.

"Wait, Bones, was that, yes, I believe I just got that question right, _again_," Booth said gleefully. He could tell she wanted to kill him with her bare hands, and he loved every minute of it. She was shooting daggers at him with her eyes but he replied only with cocky grins.

"Just wait, Booth, I'll catch up," Brennan replied. She selected the next question, hoping beyond hope that it wasn't…

"Another sports question! Are you kidding! My last four questions have been sports questions; I haven't gotten a single one about anything scientific!"

"Sorry, Bones, you gotta answer, especially if you expect to win," Booth laughed lightly.

"Shut up! Okay, 'This former American Football player was inducted into the Hall of Fame in 2000. After retiring from the NFL, he pursued an acting career, choosing mostly action films.' I don't know who that is!"

"Well, you've got twenty seconds." Nothing. "Fifteen." Still nada. "Ten, Bones you gotta answer, which one of those names is it?"

"Well, why don't _you_ answer since you seem so keen to do so?" Brennan snapped flopping back against the couch. The timer ran out and Booth gave Brennan a glance that said she was frustrating him.

"It's not fun when you don't wanna play," Booth said softly.

"It's not fun either way," Brennan replied reproachfully.

"Oh, stop being a sore loser," Booth said ending the game, "so you had an off night; if we ever play again you'll kill me, no doubt about it."

She knew he was right. She knew she should give him his glory. He _did_ beat her after all, fair and square. She smiled faintly at the first time he'd gotten a question right and she had not. He'd practically jumped off the couch in glee. He smile widened--he was such a little kid sometimes.

The telephone rang from the bedside table. She rose to get but Booth stopped her with a hand on her arm. She looked down at him confused. There was a twinkle in his eye that made tiny shivers run up and down Brennan's spine. There was something exciting about that look that made her want to forget everything else in the world and concentrate all of her attention on him for the rest of eternity.

This thought reminded her of the dream she'd had the night before. The kissing dream. She swallowed when she recalled the feeling of his kiss, and his hands roaming freely over her body, through her hair. That dream was the best she'd ever had. There was something about it that made it so, something unexplainable, something so very real about it…she couldn't understand why but she felt like she hadn't been dreaming that kiss at all.

"Booth, I had this dream," Brennan said slowly; she had _no _idea what she was doing but her mouth wouldn't stop talking, "you were in it…but it was weird…it felt…I don't know…real…"

"You're dreaming about me, Bones?" Booth asked, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, "what were we doing?"

"Nothing…"

"Really, nothing?"

"Look, I just want to make sure that nothing happened last night that I should know about…"

"That depends…what were you dreaming we were doing?"

"Booth, focus! Weird dream, you being very vague about the events of last night, me, not remembering a thing past you falling into the table--which, by the way, why did you do that?"

The smile disappeared from Booth's face, instead he looked embarrassed and immediately turned away from her, "No reason, I just caught the table as I was backing up."

"Yes, I saw that, but why were you backing up?"

"So about that dream…"

"Was it because of me?"

"No!"

"Did you think I looked pretty?" Brennan smiled a wicked smile. She loved this slow torture. It was fun to watch him squirm under her thumb.

"No, I mean, yeah, you looked nice, but it's not like _that_ was the reason or anything…I think I'm gonna go to bed now." He got up without another word and stalked off to his room. Brennan watched him from her position on the couch. She smiled again.

"G'night, Booth," she said with sugar sweet charm in her voice.

She turned back to the TV Booth had turned it off after the game. She didn't feel like reaching over to get the remote so she just left it. She got to her feet and padded across the cool wood floors to her bedroom. She started to close the door, but decided against it; it was too hot and besides Booth would probably be asleep soon anyway.

She climbed into the cool cotton sheets and sighed. This was definitely Heaven. Now all she needed was the sexy FBI agent in the next room lying right next to her and she'd be all set. _Whoa!_ Brennan's eyes snapped open _where in the hell did _that_ come from?_ She sat up shook her head; this was _so_ not a good time for thoughts like that.

She looked around the room before settling back against the sheets. She closed her eyes and sighed.

(--)

Booth lay awake, staring at the ceiling. _Damn it_, he had let her get to him. He had let her get very comfortably situated in his mind and she--the stubborn pain in the ass that she was--was not going to go anywhere anytime soon.

He rolled onto his side and closed his eyes, even though he knew that there be no sleep for him tonight--or ever again, at least until Brennan was situated comfortably in his arms.

(--)

The digital clock on the bedside table read 2:23 a.m. but Brennan wasn't sleeping peacefully. She tossed and turned and moaned in her sleep. Her forehead was soaked in sweat and her sheets were tossed haphazardly across her abdomen. She kicked in fear, causing one of her pillows to slip onto the floor.

There a thousand things swimming in her head. Booth's face had a reoccurring cameo, as usual, but there were other faces as well. Or rather, what was left of faces…those poor girls who lay on the tables back at the morgue…all without a face…without identities…

Brennan jumped awake. She felt uncomfortably sticky in her tank top and shorts. She peeled the covers away from her legs and pulled her knees against her chest. She glanced around the room. It was no longer the comforting, homey place that it had been earlier. Now it frightened her. It frightened her to be alone in.

Without another thought, Brennan got out of the bed and left the room. She contemplated the couch but there were still Twinkie wrappers scattered everywhere and she didn't feel like cleaning them up. She could hear a faint snoring coming from the doorway beside her. She glanced inside.

Booth was sleeping on his side. Apparently, the sight from earlier had not affected him the way it had her. She took a tentative step inside. All the time her head was telling her that this was ridiculous and illogical. She should just go back to her room and stop being such a baby.

But her mind couldn't stop her feet until they had reached the side of Booth's bed. He was facing her and his arm was dangling off the side. Brennan tossed a pillow to the ground, leaning it against his bedside table. She got down onto the floor and took his hand in hers. She held onto it like it was a lifeline.

He was the thing that would keep her sane. She knew that. He would keep her safe. He wouldn't let her see those terrible faces anymore. She knew all that, and it scared her more than the distorted visions in her head. She placed a soft kiss on the back of his hand before letting her heavy eyelids slide shut.

(--)

TBC…in Chapter 7: "Two Hearts Waiting"…

A/N: Ah…another BB fluff chapter. Please review. I hope you guys like this chapter. The next chapter will probably be fluff too. I want to get the case rolling but who knows when that'll happen? This story just kind of took a life of its own. I do have a plan for the general plot, but as for the particular chapters…I hope all of you who begged for more fluff like this, this is for you! R&R please & thank you!


	7. To the Rhythm of the Steel Drum Band

Disclaimer: I only own the characters not normally seen on the show. The song at the end in Ryan Adams' "Desire", which was inspired by a BB fan video using the song…

Previously: Booth and Brennan were given a night of movies and peanut butter covered Oreos when the other Squints decided to be busy. Afterwards, Brennan was plagued by a nightmare about the case, and she went to Booth's room for comfort…

A/N: Okay, you guys have been waiting a long time for this chapter, I know, by wouldn't upload my chapters, so I had to use some evasive maneuvers. Sorry about the wait but at least you guys get three new chapters to read, now...

(---)

"The spaces between your fingers were created so another's could fill them."

Unknown

(---)

Booth's eyes fluttered. He stared up at the ceiling. Something felt strange…off. But Booth couldn't place what was wrong. He felt something warm in his hand. That what it was, there was someone holding onto his hand--holding onto it like it was a lifeline. The world could fall away around them but as long as they held onto to his hand, they could survive anything.

He could feel the hand stirring. He looked down and was shocked--even though he knew that there was only one person to whom the hand could belong--he yelled and toppled off the other side of the bed.

Brennan sat up in shock. She looked over the bedspread as Booth's head popped up from the other end. He looked at her, his eyes large with surprise. He didn't remember her coming into his room last night. And he was pretty sure he hadn't had anything alcoholic either, so when had Bones snuck in?

"Jesus, Bones, you nearly scared me half to death!" Booth stood up. Brennan felt her cheeks turn red as she averted her eyes. Booth was standing in only his boxers and a beater. He looked down at his apparel and rolled his eyes. Bones could be so ridiculous sometimes. He grabbed the pair of pants he'd tossed on the floor the night before and pulled them on.

"I'm sorry, I had a--nightmare, I didn't want to be alone…please, don't be mad," Brennan's voice quivered with pent-up emotion. Booth turned on her with immediate concern. He knelt beside her and pulled her into his arms.

They sat that way for a moment--Brennan cuddled in Booth's protective arms. He didn't say anything to her. He just understood. And she liked him even more for it. Words would have made her uncomfortable. Empty promises about everything being okay…she hated them. So instead, they sat. He gently ran his hand over her hair as she breathed in the scent that was distinctly him.

"We have to go to work," he said after a moment. Brennan frowned slightly. Since when was Booth the practical one? He pulled away and stood up. Without asking, he pulled Brennan to her feet. She smiled shyly before exiting Booth's room, leaving him to stare after her.

He shook his head. Temperance Brennan _never_ ceased to amaze him. She could go one minute being the biggest bitch in the entire world and the next she was this shy little girl, blushing at him being half-dressed, _after_ he woke up with her in his arms. _Well, okay_, he thought, _she wasn't actually in my_ arms_ per say, more like in my hands…oh whatever, she was close enough_.

He rubbed his hands over his eyes, pushing away the sleep. He hadn't expected to wake up like he had. He grabbed a shirt and left, preparing to get into the shower. He thought he could hear a faint humming from the balcony, but he ignored it with a small grin, he could use that later if he so chose, and walked into the massive bathroom.

(--)

Angela walked into the morgue's lab with a cheeky smile on her face. She scanned over the people working. Brennan was inspecting one of the girls--they had resigned to cover up the faces with blankets--and taking notes on a folder beside her. Booth was standing behind her, reading over everything she wrote as she did so.

Hottie Dr. Long was sitting in front of the computer entering the information from the other victims into the morgue's records. Hodgins was inspecting the skin samples from under the first girl's fingernails. Zack was working beside Dr. Morgan, examining the third body. Angela grinned a little; Zack seemed comfortable with girls when they had the same IQ as him.

Angela's eyes flashed to the couple of the hour. Brennan was completely ignoring Booth, her mind completely wrapped around the case, but he didn't seem to mind. He wasn't paying attention to her either. Or at least, it would seem so to the untrained eye.

Angela, however, saw the shift of his eyes, away from the writing and toward the writer. She saw the slight lean of her shoulders when he moved a fraction of an inch away. She saw him move ever so much closer to her whenever she added something new to her findings. But mostly, she saw the contact. There was some part of his body touching hers the entire time. Sometimes it was only his elbow or knee. Sometimes it was his hip. But sometimes it was his hand on her shoulder or her head, leaning ever so gently on his arm.

Angela saw it all. She was the observer after all. It was simply a fact that she would always be on the outside of a romance looking in. Booth and Brennan were the world's most annoying couple. If she were Brennan, she would've leaped over the invisible wall between her and Booth months ago. Probably right around the time they'd Streetcar Named Desire-d it down in New Orleans.

Brennan had assured her that nothing "Stella!"-worth had happened and Angela had been monumentally upset. She had to live vicariously through her friend, but Brennan's life wasn't as romantically interesting at it should be. She _had_ Booth completely wrapped around her finger--he would _die _for her--you don't find that with every Joe Schmo who walks through your door.

"Hey, Ange," Brennan said finally noticing her friend standing in the doorway. Angela's presence seemed to upset the finely tuned balance because people starting changing jobs as soon as Brennan identified her. Zack and Dr. Morgan separated, as Dr. Morgan went to make copies of their notes for Brennan.

Booth stepped away from Bones to take a cell phone call in the hallway. Dr. Long had left the computer and walked to the opposite side of the table Brennan was working on. Hodgins was the only one who hadn't moved.

_Hodgins_, Angela thought, there was something about him that interested Angela lately. Perhaps it was his absolute, unconditional faith in her and her abilities. She had noticed it more and more since Cullen's daughter had asked for the Louvre. Before that, she hadn't considered Hodgins anything but a friend; actually, she hadn't really considered him at all. Now--now he was interesting to her.

She glanced sideways at him and her face fell. He was smart. Not just Ph.D. smart, but normal, human being smart too. She knew that she wasn't worth a second look from him. Why would he even consider a flaky, self-absorbed, party-holic like her? She sighed, depressed. She shook her head. No use crying over what you can't have. She strolled over to Brennan who was being watched by Dr. Long.

"Dr. Long," Angela said, making both he and Brennan look up, "Long, is that just a name or is that an adjective?"

"Angela!" Brennan's eyes went wide. Dr. Long blushed brightly and seemed to grow uncomfortable by the second. Angela just grinned, a sultry look on her face. She leaned forward a little, putting her hand under her chin, "we were going out dancing tonight, Dr. _Long_, would you like to join us?"

"Actually, I have something to do tonight--."

"Oh, well, you don't have to stay long. Just enough time for a little dancing, a little drinking, a little _alone_ time with our good Dr. Brennan here," Angela emphasized the 'alone' even though all three of them knew that he and Brennan wouldn't be alone--_not if Booth had anything to say about it anyway_, Angela smiled at the thought. _Booth, so protective; but I guess angels have to be a little overprotective. _

"Well, all right, if you insist--."

"We do," Angela replied quickly. She smiled, fluttering her eyelashes.

(--)

"Angela! Why did you have to invite _him_!" Brennan exclaimed a few hours later. Once again, they were standing in the hotel store, trying on clothing to go dancing that night.

Angela had thrown Brennan a couple of shirts and some pretty skirts but so far, Brennan hadn't found anything that she liked, or that Angela approved of. At that very moment, Brennan was in the dressing room, putting on the ninth in a row of shirts that Angela had selected.

"C'mon, Bren, you've been single for--."

"Like five minutes!" Brennan snapped. She didn't want Angela to talk about David. She should've known that they'd never last. He was too…well, to put it nicely, boring. There was no sense of surprise, no spontaneity in their relationship. She hated to admit it, but he was just too…safe.

"It's been more than five minutes; besides, I'm not asking you to _marry_ the guy! Just try to have a good night out with him, will you?" Angela asked, exasperated. Brennan's love life was difficult to handle. Her relationships were always superficial and, well, short. The whole David escapade was _not_ one of Angela's doing--in fact, she _never_ would've suggested online dating. You never knew what kind of psychos you could meet on the internet.

"Angela," Brennan came out of the stall and stood in front of her friend, hands on her hips, "I am the lead forensic anthropologist at a major museum, I am perfectly capable of getting my _own_ dates when I feel the desire to do so."

"Yeah, expect you _never_ find the desire to do so. You avoid good relationships and end up in ones that don't last," Angela replied. She eyed Brennan with a feisty grin, "I think…we just found you the perfect outfit."

Brennan looked down at her clothing. She was wearing a simple black halter top and a knee-length white skirt. She shrugged. This wasn't bad and it was quite comfortable. She stepped in front of the mirror. She felt the strange urge to twirl just to see how the skirt moved. She controlled herself but smiled at the thought.

"You look beautiful," Angela said softly, stepping next to her friend in the mirror, "Booth is gonna knock over the entire restaurant when he sees you."

"Angela," Brennan sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, don't think I'm blind, Bren, I was still sober when that happened. I saw that shock on his face. He didn't think you cleaned up so well, did he?"

"Angela, what Booth thought, or didn't think, because _that's not what he was thinking_, is his business. If you want to know, become a psychic," Brennan snapped, still admiring the skirt in the mirror. _Still_, she thought,_ it's going to be _interesting _to see what Booth thinks…_She smiled again, her mind wandering back to the other.

"What's wrong honey?" Angela asked suspiciously when she noticed Brennan's face.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about this dream I had," Brennan replied vaguely.

"What was the dream about?"

"Booth."

"Oh, well, what kind of dream was it? The R-rated kind that I _love_ to hear about?"

"No, it was PG, _maybe_ PG-13, if you stretch it," Brennan replied.

"Aw, well, what happened anyway?"

"Well, we were--no, what am I thinking? I can't tell you."

Brennan went back into the stall to take the clothes off. She put on her jeans and shirt that she'd been wearing all day and returned the others to the hangers. When she opened the door, Angela was standing beside it, he face expectant.

"Why can't you tell me?"

"Because you'll tell him. Or worse, whenever he's around you'll smile and laugh, or make comments--and don't deny it, I know you will!"

"I deny nothing."

Brennan walked over to the register and tossed the skirt and shirt on the counter. The girl behind it, wearing a hotel uniform, rang the clothing up and reported the price to Brennan who had already pulled out enough money to buy them. The girl put the clothing in the bag and handed it back to Brennan, along with the receipt.

"C'mon, Bren, I promise, I won't tell him--and I _already_ make comments when he's around so that won't be any different. Please, Temperance, I really wanna know now!"

"Oh, fine! My god, it's not that big a deal! We were just kissing all right!"

"Define 'just'. I mean are we talking middle-school here, or are we talking full-on tongue, melt-in-his-mouth-not-in-his-hand kind of kissing?" Angela stopped Brennan in her tracks. She attempted to look in her friend's eyes but Brennan looked away, "Oh my god! It was the melt-in-his-mouth kind, wasn't it!"

"Yes, now get out of my way!" Brennan said trying to side-step Angela.

"You _have_ to tell me_ everything_!" Angela said excitedly.

"Angela, it was just a dream. It didn't really happen, so I don't know what you're getting yourself all worked up about."

"I realize that it was a dream, but dreams are just a manifestation of your conscious mind. So, if you were dreaming about kissing Booth then that means that, consciously, you were thinking about kissing him--or better yet, _actually_ kissing him!"

"Angela, I wasn't actually kissing him, I would remember that."

"You never know Bren, we were all pretty drunk," Angela replied thoughtfully.

"Yeah, but Booth wasn't and _he_ said that nothing happened that night. Why would he lie about kissing me, if that's what happened?"

"Because he didn't want you to wig out! Duh!" Angela said as if it was the most obvious thing in the entire world.

"I wouldn't wig out!" Brennan replied.

"Oh, no? You're telling me that if Booth said to you, 'oh, by the way, we made out on the beach the other night', you wouldn't freak?"

"Yes, that's what I'm saying."

"Right, I'll believe it when I see it." Angela replied disbelievingly as the girls stepped into the elevator. Brennan rolled her eyes as she pressed the button for the floor of their room.

(--)

It was almost eleven when they were finally seated at the La Mer restaurant at the hotel. There was a live band and a DJ playing music while they ate. A section of the tables, by the bar had been removed to make room for a makeshift dance floor.

The booth was completely packed. They sat shoulder to shoulder in the tiny space and the only thought that crossed Booth's mind was: _it's a good thing we all like each other._ _Never mind_, he thought when Dr. Long walked up to the table. They had barely been able to squeeze Brennan, Booth, Angela and Hodgins in the tiny seat, even with Zack and his date, Lindsey, sitting in chairs at the end of the table.

Angela took charge and moved them all around. Eventually, Booth ended up on one side of Brennan and Dr. Long on the other side. On Booth's other side sat Zack and his date and in the chairs were Angela and Hodgins.

"Hi, I'm Jenny; I'll be your waitress tonight. Can I start you off with some drinks?" the blonde waitress asked, smiling.

"Sure, I'll have a Rolling Rock," Hodgins said.

"Can I have a Mojito?" Angela ordered.

"We'll have two cokes," Zack said, ordering for Lindsey.

"Can you make mine diet?" Lindsey asked; the waitress nodded then she looked to Brennan who was deep in conversation with Dr. Long.

"She'll have a glass of red wine," Booth said to the waitress, "and I'll have a scotch on the rocks."

"Excuse me, sir," she tapped Long on the shoulder, "would you like something to drink?"

"Oh, I'll have a Chocolate Raspberry Martini, please," he turned to Brennan, "you really must have one, they are delicious."

"I ordered you red wine, Bones," Booth cut in.

"Trust me, Tempe," Long said smiling charmingly, "you'll love it."

"Bones, you'll wake up tomorrow with another headache, trust me," Booth said.

Brennan looked between the two before looking at the waitress, "I think I'll stick with the wine, thanks." She turned to Long, "I'm sorry but Booth's right; I don't need another hangover at work tomorrow."

Booth grinned like the Chesire Cat. He looked over Brennan's shoulders and caught Long's eye. He gave him a look that said: 'I win.' Long glared and turned his attention back to Temperance. Booth sat back, putting his hands behind his head in a position of victory.

"Temperance, would you like to dance?" Long asked getting to his feet; he held his hand out to her, which she took after a moment.

"I'd love to," she stood up with him. Long tossed Booth and look behind her back: 'who's the winner now?' it said as he offered a smug grin. Booth rolled his eyes and proceeded to sulk for the next ever.

"It's really been amazing meeting you, Temperance," Long said as they danced on the floor.

"It's been amazing for me too. You are not like any of the guys I've ever met before," Temperance replied; blushing a little. She'd never been so open about her emotions with a guy before. They fell into an awkward silence after her admission of interest. She let her eyes stray away from Long toward her friends. Since she'd left the table, so had Zack and his date, she could see them on the floor, and Booth. Angela and Hodgins were still there, watching them, as the pair sat suspiciously close to one another. Brennan made a mental note to interrogate Angela about that later.

He mind strayed, as did her eyes, towards the bar and towards Booth, who had taken up residence, leaning beside it. He was watching her like a hawk watched its prey. She felt herself blush again as she leaned her cheek against Long's shoulder. She felt ashamed. Here she was dancing with this incredible and gorgeous guy and she was paying attention to Booth.

Apparently, Long noticed, too, because a second later he asked, "Are you two dating?"

"Excuse me?" Brennan pulled back and looked at him.

"You and Booth, are you dating?"

"No, we're just partners--uh, _work_ partners. Why?"

"I don't know. Little things, like ordering your drink for you. You know, trivial stuff."

"No, Booth's just FBI, he notices things and then uses them later. It's a hazard of the job."

"But it's not just the drink thing, either. I don't know, like today at the lab, he was standing so close to you and back there, when we were sitting, he just--I don't know, I was just getting the vibe, that's all," Long said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to confuse you. Booth and I aren't together like that. We're just friends. And I'm sorry for his attitude, he's just a little overprotective, that's all."

"Well, as long as I'm not missing anything," Long said smiling. All of the sudden, something vibrated in his pocket. He pulled away from Brennan and took out a cell phone that he'd apparently set the alarm on, "Will you excuse me, please, I have a pressing engagement I must attend to."

"At eleven thirty?" Brennan asked checking her watch.

"Ah, unfortunately, there's no rest for the wicked," Long said before kissing her lightly and walking off the dance floor. Within seconds he had disappeared into the crowd, leaving Brennan alone in the middle of the party.

"He ditch you?" a voice said behind Brennan making her jump. She turned to find Booth standing there looking as good as usual. She smiled, surprised by his presence, though she knew she shouldn't be.

"He said he had a pressing engagement," Brennan replied. Without so much as an invitation, Booth had scooped Brennan into his arms as the song changed and live band come on to perform a cover song.

"At eleven thirty?" Booth asked, repeating Brennan's question.

"That's what I said."

"Oh, well, at least you're not alone."

"Yeah, but then again, with you around, I _never_ get a moment alone," Brennan said, smiling sweetly. Booth grinned in response. Brennan sighed. She didn't want to argue at the moment--although she enjoyed their banter--she was quite comfortable with silence between them. However, unlike with Long, the silence between her and Booth was companionable. She leaned her head against his shoulder and sighed again.

_Two hearts fading, like a flower  
__And all this waiting, for the power,  
__For some answers, to this fire  
__Sinking slowly, the waters higher...mmm _

She couldn't deny how well they fit together. She knew that. At least physically. Their skeletal systems seemed to be shaped compatibly with one another's. If she truly indulged her fantasies she could picture them easily fitting together somewhere besides the dance floor, but common sense rushed in and swiped the thought away.

_Desire  
__Desire _

She imagined that their personalities were quite compatible as well. He made up for her faults. What he had she didn't and vice versa. Angela would've analyzed these thoughts to no end. But the compatibility of their personalities didn't make them soul mates, or anything as equally ridiculous; it just meant that they could work well together, that was all, except of course, that little fantasy with the bedroom being a key feature.

_With not secrets, no obsession _

_This time I'm speeding, with no direction, __Without a reason, what is this fire? __Burning slowly, my one and only...mmm _

"I don't trust him," Booth said. He didn't have to say a name; she knew who he was talking about.

"I didn't expect you to."

"So why are you dating him?"

"I'm not."

"You two looked pretty chummy, in my opinion."

"Well," she pulled back and looked into his eyes, "if I'd wanted your opinion, I would've asked you for it. But I didn't so drop it." She leaned her head back down.

_Desire  
__Desire  
__Desire  
__Desire _

"Fine. But if you ask me--."

"I didn't." Brenna closed her eyes and sighed. Her dream flashed behind her eyelids. She could feel the warmth of the sun on her face. She felt the joy in her heart. It was something she hadn't felt in a long time. She snuggled closer to Booth and felt his arms tighten around her waist. Oh yeah, she could definitely get used to this.

_You know me, you don't mind waiting  
__You just can't show me, but God I'm praying  
__That you'll find me, and that you'll see me  
__That you'll run and never tire...mmm _

"Agent Booth!" Zack ran over to Booth and Brennan carrying a cell phone. He handed it to Booth who had let Brennan go.

"This Agent Booth," Booth stepped aside with his finger pressed against one ear and the cell phone against the other.

"Are you having fun, Zack?" Brennan asked. The three had moved off the dance floor toward the bar, Booth still on the phone.

"Oh, yes, Dr. Brennan. And Lindsey is too. She was worried that you guys wouldn't like her but I told her you pretty much like everybody. She was still a little nervous, I guess, but she seems better now."

"That's good," Brennan said, noticing Booth's face. She frowned. She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at her, closing the phone.

"They found another body. It's pretty fresh," Booth answered the unasked question. Brennan felt her stomach drop. She closed her eyes and the faceless girl flashed behind her eyes.

"Let's go." Brennan replied heading toward the door.

_Desire  
__Desire  
__Desire…_

(--)

TBC…in Chapter 8: Blurred…

A/N: I decided to change the title of this chapter because I didn't like it; I'd had this title in mind but I wasn't sure if I wanted to use it. This chapter gave me a lot of grief, not just in the title, it was difficult to write because I knew where I wanted things to go but I didn't know how they were going to get there and how I was going to manage seven pages (for those of you who don't know, that's the minimum page requirement I set before posting a chapter). This one actually ended up being 13 pages, the longest chapter yet. Don't worry, there'll be more BB fluff soon; I'm debating when I want them to officially get together…I think it may be soon…maybe not…reviews will help my decision making skills…hehe!


	8. Blurred

Disclaimer: I only own the characters not normally seen on the show…

Previously: A night out to dance has been disrupted by the discovery of another body by the police, breaking up a B&B moment, of course…

(--)

" Hello Dr. Brennan," Agent Wilbur said as Brennan, Booth, and Hawthorne walked up to the crime scene. He was standing beside an area of the beach that was taped off, splashing 'Police Line: Do Not Cross' around the dark in bright yellow.

"Let's not try to act so cheery with another body lying in the sand, please," Hawthorne reprimanded, giving Agent Wilbur a look of disdain.

"Have you inspected the area for footprints?" Booth asked. When Wilbur frowned at him in confusion, Booth continued, "It's a beach, sand often causes footprints."

"Oh, yeah…Charlie, Michaels canvas the area for footprints!" Wilbur yelled to two men standing off on the side. They took out their flashlights and began scanning the sand beneath their feet.

"I hope you or your men haven't touched the body," Brennan said as Booth pushed the tape up so she could move under and followed her.

"We know how to handle a crime scene, Dr. Brennan."

"Sure," Brennan replied, "Just as long as you didn't _handle_ the body, you and I can maintain our friendly relationship." She smiled sarcastically. Booth grinned again before walking over to a women being comforted by two police officers. He pulled out his notepad and pen.

"Ma'am," Booth said, "I'm Special Agent Booth with the FBI; I'm going to ask you a few questions, okay?" The woman nodded, "Did you see the person who did this?"

"It was dark, I only saw a shadow. I came out here to walk my dog and I saw a man standing over something. I didn't really think about it. Then Pepper started barking, the guy got scared, I guess and ran off. Pepper dragged me over here. I called the police as soon as I saw it," the woman explained.

"Do you know the girl?" Booth asked, writing everything down on his notepad. "No, I've never seen her before."

"Thank you for your help, Ms. …?"

"Muldoon," the woman finished.

"Thank you Ms. Muldoon. An officer will drive you home now," Booth closed the notepad and walked back to Brennan who was kneeling in the dirt taking pictures. Booth nodded to one of the cops to take Ms. Muldoon home. "Find anything Bones?"

"It's definitely the same guy," Brennan said looking up at him, "The throat was cut from right to left, just like the other three."

"He must be getting comfortable. This one's only a few feet away from residential housing. The others were farther away."

"He's getting cocky. That's good isn't it? That means he might mess up?"

"Hopefully, Bones, hopefully."

"We can have the body transported back to the morgue for you Dr. Brennan," Agent Orville said.

"Yes, thank you," Brennan replied standing and brushing off her knees.

"Bones…I think that was the waitress," Booth said suddenly.

"What? What waitress?"

"At the restaurant."

"The Hotel restaurant?"

"Yeah, look, she's wearing a badge. Jenny, that was her name," Booth pointed to the tiny gold-painted plate on her black vest.

"Agent Orville," Brenna turned to him, "I need to move this body _now_."

Booth was already on the phone, "Hello, yes, my name is Special Agent Booth, I was wondering if you had a woman named Jenny on your restaurant staff? You do, okay, could you give me her last name and address? Jenny Wickholm, 23 Chestnut Avenue; thank you."

"Did you find her?" Brennan asked.

"Jenny Wickholm, they said she was 19, still lives with her parents, 23 Chestnut Ave; Hawthorne could you go down there and pick up the parents to make an id?"

"Sure," Hawthorne headed back to the car.

"Dr. Brennan, Agent Orville, we found something!" Agent Michaels said running over to them, "It's a partial footprint."

"Congruent with someone running," Brennan said as she, Booth, Orville and Wilbur followed Michaels. Agent Charles was standing beside the heel of an indent in the sand. His flashlight was pointed at the mark. Brennan kneeled down and inspected it. She traced the outline with her finger.

"There are no indentations which would give us a style. He was wearing a flat-soled shoe," she said, she looked up, "Agent Wilbur, give me your right shoe, please."

Agent Wilbur looked nervous, "Excuse me?"

"I said give me your right shoe, please," Brennan repeated, looking up, and extending her hand.

"Just give her the damn shoe," Orville said, "I don't know why, you can't get much from half a footprint."

Brennan took Wilbur's shoe and placed it inside the footprint. She moved her head from side to side, inspecting and examining as she did so. She pulled the shoe back and dug the bottom half of it into the sand beside the print, creating another indentation.

"It's a size eleven, dress shoe," Brennan reported getting to her feet and handing Wilbur back his shoe, "Make a note of that. Actually, Agent Orville, you can get a _lot_ from half a footprint, if you know how to look. C'mon Booth, we need to get back to the lab."

"Coming _Mom_," Booth said sarcastically, offering a grin and eyebrow raise to Orville and Wilbur before walking away.

"I don't like this," Wilbur said softly to his partner.

"Relax, it's one more body; one more thing to lead 'em to the guy," Orville replied, "She'll catch him, don't worry."

"What if she doesn't?"

"Then we will," Orville said reassuringly, "Everything's going to work out in the end."

"I hope you're right."

"I am. Dr. Brennan's the best at what she does, after all," Orville said with a smile as he walked off.

(--)

"Bones it's almost three and I can't see straight anymore," Booth said, stifling a yawn as he leaned back in the chair, reading over the report from Orville and Wilbur. Brennan looked up from Jenny's body and smiled lightly. Booth looked so tired.

"You should go back to the hotel and get some rest," Brennan suggested.

"And leave you here all by your lonesome, I wouldn't want to do that," Booth replied getting up and walking over to her. Brennan looked up at him, turning slightly away from the body.

"I'm serious, you look tired. Besides, I like being alone when I work; it helps me concentrate," Brennan answered.

"Well, if you insist…"

"I do; it won't help the investigation any if neither of us slept the entire night. Go back; get a couple of hours and then you'll be all ready for tomorrow when I can't keep my eyes open."

"Bones, sometimes you surprise me. I didn't know you cared so much," Booth said dramatically placing his hand over his heart.

"Get out of here!" Brennan said smacking him with the back her hand.

"Okay, okay," Booth replied throwing his hands up in surrender, "I'll leave, but don't stay too late--or early--either one--if I wake up and don't find you, I'll be very upset with you Temperance," Booth joked. Brennan glared at him and he shut his mouth.

"Get out before I throw you out," Brennan warned.

"Is that a threat Bones?"

"That depends."

"On what?"

"On whether you leave now or not."

"Right. I'll see ya later, Bones," Booth said, patting her shoulder and walking toward the door, when he reached it he turned on his heel, "If you start talking to her, it's probably time to come home."

Brennan rolled her eyes and smiled. Booth gave her a grin and walked out. Brennan turned back to the body. She shook her head. Booth was so…she couldn't really say what he was….a pain in the ass…yes…endearing…yes…how did you take both of those and make one description of someone?

She shook her head again. There was no point in trying to understand Booth right now; he was _way_ to complex for three in the morning. Besides, she hated psychology. She sighed. Secretly, she hadn't wanted Booth to leave her alone in the morgue--a place that was not very familiar to her--with several faceless bodies. But she knew she shouldn't be selfish--Booth had looked like he might have fallen asleep at any moment if she hadn't sent him back.

She looked down at the body of the waitress. Her parents had been in a few hours before to identify her. Her mother cried and then threw up. Her father had remained stoic but his face was sad. Brennan had felt bad for them. She had almost started crying again, but Booth had kept a comforting hand on the small of her back that calmed her.

She sighed for the third time and rubbed her eyes. She was getting a headache and her eyes ached for sleep. She saw the chair that Booth had vacated out of the corner of her eye. _Maybe a few minutes…that won't hurt_, Brennan thought as she put down her tools and walked over to the chair.

She sat down--it was still warm from the heat of Booth's body. Brennan smiled--it was calming. It figured, even when Booth wasn't actually there he could still calm her. She leaned back and closed her eyes. She smiled again, feeling warmth envelope her. Her mind wandered to the previous occupant of the chair and she grinned.

_Booth_. His face floated in her mind. He was giving her his best charm smile and she felt her knees start to melt. It was good thing she was sitting down because she wouldn't have been able to stand. It amazed her how a simple vision of Booth affected her so much. She attributed it to lack of sleep.

Sleep, which was slowly overcoming her; she felt her eyelids get heavy and her breathing slow to a gentle rhythm. She sighed again. This felt nice…

(--)

A chill caused her skin to prickle. She opened her eyes to find herself still in the morgue. She looked at the clock on the wall. She'd been asleep for an hour. _So much for a few minutes_, she thought miserably, rising from the chair. It was still dark out but there was a faint pinkness peaking over the visible ocean water.

She stretched her arms above her head. Booth would be waking up soon and she knew that if she wasn't in bed by that time, he'd have fit. She grabbed her coat. She'd be back in a few hours anyway so she didn't really clean up her things or take her bag. She switched the light off and closed the door.

As she walked down the hallway she felt the prickling again. She sensed that someone was nearby but she couldn't see very well in the dark hallway. She neared the door; she could see the light from the street lamps reflecting on floor of the lobby. She quickened her pace as she got closer. Without warning, a shadow stepped into her path and slammed something into her face.

Brennan felt her eyes start to water as she hit the ground. Her head was swimming painfully as she tried to get up. The figure grabbed at the collar of her shirt and pulled her into a sitting position. She blinked back the tears but she still couldn't make out any facial features.

Despite her head throbbing, Brennan still had use of her legs, so she kicked out violently. Her heel collided with his knee and he hit the ground with a thud. She used the momentary incapacity to crawl toward the exit feverishly. She was almost at the desk when her ankle was caught by the assailant and she was dragged back a few feet.

He took hold of her wrist and swung her into the wall. She tensed in pain but the man didn't let her go. He held her wrist and threw his weight down on her knees, pinning her legs to the floor. She tried to use her free hand to claw at his face but he caught it and held it with her other one. It was at this point she realized he was wearing a mask. He leaned toward her, close enough to whisper into her ear.

"I know who you are, Dr. Brennan; you better stop sniffing around or something unfortunate might happen to one of your friends," he said. Brennan frowned--the voice seemed somehow familiar.

The man let her wrists go as he stood up. With one fluid movement he landed a swift kick to her side. Brennan felt the pain echo throughout her body. She yelled out as the door closed and the man disappeared. Brennan's eyes were watering again as she lay on her side against the wall of the hallway.

She cried quietly, not moving. Her ribs hurt desperately. She wasn't sure if they were broken or not--all she knew was: they hurt like nothing else. Her head was still hurting too. After a moment she moved her hand toward her pocket. Slowly, she procured her cell phone. Shakily, she opened it and pressed 3--Booth's speed dial. She felt blackness begin to wash over her. There was a cold feeling in her toes. She was going to pass out. She could feel it coming but she fought it, she needed to get through to Booth.

After almost an eternity of rings, and Brennan fearing he wouldn't hear the phone, Booth picked up.

"Bones, you're supposed to be in bed already," he said sleepily.

"Booth," she choked out.

"Bones?" his voice was no longer joking but alert and afraid.

"The morgue, hurry…" she cried softly.

"I'll be there in two minutes," he replied, "hold on."

"Please," she felt her voice going fainter.

"Bones, Bones, stay with me. C'mon, I'm getting into the car now, c'mon, Bones…"

"Hurry…"

"Bones!"

The light from the streetlamps was gone. She couldn't see her phone anymore. She felt the pain in her head growing less and less by the second. She could still hear Booth's voice over the phone that she'd dropped but she could no longer understand the words that he said. She rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. Her eyes felt heavy again. _Don't give up_, she forced herself to think. Oh, but giving up felt so good right now. She let her eyes slide closed as the darkness took over and the world disappeared.

(--)

" Hawthorne! It's Booth, Brennan's hurt. I don't know what's wrong, she called me from the morgue; she said to come over quickly, I lost her a couple of seconds ago. Can you call the EMTs and the cops? Get an ambulance over there as soon as possible!" Booth hung up and threw his phone into the seat next to him. He was lucky there were no other cars on the road; otherwise he would've probably killed someone by now.

He had the siren and light going, even though he didn't need it. He tried to concentrate on driving but all he could think about was getting to Bones as quickly as possible. When a streetlight suddenly appeared out of nowhere making him serve, Booth tried to calm himself, _Relax; pay attention to the road, you'll be no use to Bones if you're dead too_. His mind jumped, _No, she's not dead. Don't think that Seeley. She's still alive and she needs your help._

He took deep breaths and watched the road. As he approached the morgue he saw ambulances and police cars approaching for the other direction. _All right __Hawthorne_, he thought, thankful that the man was so well connected in the town. Booth leapt out of the SUV and dashed across the parking lot. He nearly tore the door off its hinges trying to get in.

He flicked the lights on; as his eyes adjusted he saw the most horrifying thing. Brennan was slumped over against the wall. Booth ran to her side. His mind roared again, fearing that he'd arrived too late and she was dead. He calmed down considerably when he felt her pulse was strong. She was only passed out.

She had a painful looking cut on her forehead, along with a bruise that was already turning black and blue. He let his fingers slide over the bruise and Brennan flinched beneath him. His fingers fell to her cheek. His thumb ran over her jaw as he attempted to wake her.

"Bones," he said softly, "Bones, c'mon, wake up; Bones, it's me, it's Booth. C'mon kid, open your eyes."

"Booth?" Brennan asked faintly, her hand moving to his.

"Yours truly," Booth said, smiling when Brennan's eyes fluttered open.

"That was fast," Brennan croaked lightly.

"That's why they don't like giving me a license," Booth joked, helping Brennan sit up and leaning her back against the wall.

"Agent Booth!" Hawthorne said rushing into the room, followed by about fifteen police officers and a couple of EMTs.

"Dr. Brennan," one the EMTs said, kneeling down next to her.

"I'm fine," Brennan said coolly.

"All the same Dr. we need to check you out," the young man said.

"Ugh…if you must," Brennan replied letting herself be checked out by the young EMT.

"Bones, what the hell happened to you?" Booth asked.

"I don't know. I took a nap after you left, when I woke up I decided to go back to the hotel; I was leaving when someone hit me," Brennan explained.

"I hope you kicked the shit out of him," Booth said.

"I definitely kicked him," Brennan answered. Booth grinned.

"Do you remember anything else?" Hawthorne inquired, taking notes.

"Yeah, he told me to back off on the case. He said if I didn't 'something unfortunate' would happen to one of my friends. He knew my name," Brennan said. Booth glanced at Hawthorne, who caught his eye, they shared a worried look. Booth put his arm around Brennan's shoulders and pulled her closer to him.

"Did you see what he looked like?" Hawthorne asked.

"No, he was wearing a mask, and my eyes were watering so it was blurry anyway," Brennan replied.

"Anything else, anything specific about him? Height, weight?"

"He was tall. Taller than me, maybe about 6'1", 6'2". Maybe, like, 220, 230 pounds," Brennan said frowning, trying to remember, "and I think I knew him. His voice sounded familiar."

"Familiar? How?"

"He--I don't know. It was just familiar," Brennan answered, "Sorry; I know I'm not helping."

"No, Bones," Booth assured her, "this is the first real description of the killer we've had. This could be a break."

"Well, then I'm glad I wasn't paying attention and got attacked," Brennan said with a smile. She looked like she was joking but there something in her eyes that made Booth a little more worried. It was because _she_ was worried.

"Dr. Brennan," the EMT said, "I would suggest we take you to the hospital for further observation."

"No! No hospitals," Brennan said forcefully.

"I had a feeling you'd say that," the young man said with a grin, "so, I am instead advising you to go back to your hotel and get some rest. Your head wound was bad but it's only a bruise. And you've bruised a couple ribs but other than that, you're fighting fit."

"Okay, I don't know what that means."

"Never mind, Bones," Booth said, "C'mon let's get you back to bed." He got to his feet and pulled her up with him. The sudden movement caused her head spin again. Booth pulled her into his shoulder and supported her weight against him.

He led her out to the SUV and helped into the passenger seat. When she was safely in, he closed the door and turned to Hawthorne.

"I want a complete work up of that entire building; do you think you can have that done as soon as possible?" Booth asked.

"Sure thing. I'll have my guys work the rest of the morning, you just take care of Dr. Brennan," Hawthorne assured him.

"Thanks," Booth said extending his hand.

Hawthorne shook it and smiled. "No problem." He waved to Brennan in the front seat as Booth climbed in beside her and started the engine. They drove away leaving Hawthorne standing in the parking lot.

"All right boys, you heard Agent Booth. I want a full work-up of this morgue. Top to bottom! We'll be burning the midnight oil on this one!" Hawthorne announced.

"Boss, it's already four," one young officer said.

"Shut up," Hawthorne snapped, "Get to work!"

(--)

TBC…in Chapter 9: "I'm Florence Nightingale Here…"

A/N: This is only the second chapter I'm adding today, I still have one more that I've finished. Please enjoy the presents I give you for making you wait so long…


	9. I'm Florence Nightingale Here!

Disclaimer: I only own the characters not normally seen on the show…

Previously: Brennan was attacked at the morgue after the body of the waitress was brought there. She was warned to stop working on the case or one of her friends would get hurt, but we all know Bren's too stubborn to just give up…

(--)

"If I am ever bleeding, I know you'll dress my wounds. If I am ever crying, I know you'll be there soon. If I am ever screaming, I know you'll hold my hand. If I am ever angry, I know you'll understand. You get me."

-SJGxx

(--)

"Here you go, Bones," Booth said, lowering Brennan onto the couch gently. She smiled and stretched her legs out.

"You thirsty? How 'bout tea? You want tea? I'll get some from room service. You want anything else? Waffles? Bacon? A pony?" Booth asked.

Brennan shook her head smiling, "No, tea's fine. Thanks."

"Okay, and you're sure about the pony?"

"Booth!"

"I'll be right back," Booth said grinning as he walked into the bedroom and grabbed the telephone off the table. Brennan leaned her head back against the pillow. She sighed. Finally, peace and quiet. _And a knight in shinning armor ordering room service in the next room_, she thought happily. Not a bad way to end up after being attacked by some psycho killer. J

ust when Brennan thought the quiet would continue for eternity she heard a loud, frenzied knocking on the door. Moaning she rose slowly to her feet. She was nearly off the couch when Booth appeared at the door of the bedroom. He rushed to Brennan's side and pushed her back down.

"Hey, I'm the Florence Nightingale here, Bones, so get back on the couch," Booth snapped. Brennan gave a look that said: '_I don't know what that means_.'

Booth ignored the look and walked to the door. He checked the peep hole and rolled his eyes. He pulled the door open, standing there were Angela, Hodgins, and Zack. He ushered them inside and closed the door. Angela rushed to her friend's side and threw her arms around Brennan's neck.

"Oh my god! Temperance! Hawthorne called us, he said you were hurt! He said that you were attacked at the morgue," Angela bawled into Brennan's shoulder.

"Ange, Ange, I'm fine," Brennan replied peeling Angela's arms away from her.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"God, Bren, I was so worried," Angela said calming.

"Relax, it's just a bump on the head, and a couple of bruised ribs," Brennan assured her.

"Yeah, cause that sounds like nothing," Hodgins said sarcastically.

"The EMTs said I was fine."

"EMTs!" Angela exclaimed, "Oh my god!" She threw her hand against her forehead. Brennan rolled her eyes at Angela's over-dramatic personality.

"Guys, it's no big deal. _I'm fine_," Brennan said frustrated.

"Hey, people, let's leave Bones alone, you know, the doctors said she needed rest," Booth announced shooing the Squints from the room.

At the door Angela turned and was face to face with Booth. "Sweetie, call me if you need anything!" Angela called over Booth's shoulder, Brennan just waved her gratitude. Angela dropped her voice and leaned toward Booth, "take care of her."

"Don't worry," Booth replied closing the door.

He turned back to Brennan who was still lying on the couch. He walked over to her and sat down on the coffee table. Her eyes were closed so he took the time to stare at her face. Even with a large white bandage on her forehead, Brennan looked beautiful. Booth let his eyes travel over the rest of her body before returning to her face, to find that she was staring at him. He was surprised to find her eyes open and he instantly felt himself blush.

Misinterpreting the looking, Brennan said, "Don't tell me you're worried too. I told you guys, I'm fine."

"Oh, no, I know. I know you're all right…physically," he added, catching her eye.

"Don't," Brennan warned.

"Don't what?" Booth asked innocently.

"Don't psycho-analyze me, Booth, you know I hate that."

"I'm not trying to analyze you, Bones, but I know that you're worried about him."

"I am not."

"It's okay, you know, to be afraid of him."

"I'm _not_ afraid of him."

"Bones…"

"Booth."

"Look," he said standing, "I didn't mean to make you go all defensive, but I just wanted you to know, I understand that you're afraid, and its okay. I mean, god, Bones, you just got attacked at the morgue. That not exactly something that happens everyday."

"I'm not scared, Booth," Brennan snapped rising slowly to her feet. Now that she was nearly eye-level with him she offered a glare. He responded, not with a grin which was usual, but with a look of pure concern. Brennan found that more disconcerting than the smile.

"I am," Booth answered quietly.

"What?" Brennan was taken aback. Booth was never scared.

"I don't want anything to happen to you, Bones," Booth admitted almost shyly.

"That's not fair," Brennan said after a moment.

"What do you mean? Why not?"

"Because…"

"Because why? Because you're my partner? Huh? Because you're my friend? I'm not supposed to care?" Booth asked getting upset.

"No! You're not supposed to care. No emotional connection, remember?" Brennan snapped back as she walked toward her bedroom.

"Damn it, Bones!" Booth followed her angrily, "You are so full of crap! You know that?" Brennan attempted to close the door in his face, but Booth grabbed old of it and stopped her.

"What're you talking about?"

"You, Bones. You put up these walls, you think you're protecting yourself, but really you're just hiding. You say you're not scared? Well, I think you are, Bones! I think you're scared of everything! But mostly, I think you're scared of actually being human for once in your life!"

"You jerk! You arrogant, obnoxious asshole! You think just because I get hurt you can go all sensitive on me and what? I'll have an epiphany about how fucked up my emotion state is! Huh? You wanna know the truth! I am scared! I'm scared to be alone! I'm scared to be with people! I'm scared because I don't know who that hell he is, but he knows me! And that's the scariest freaking part!" Brennan yelled. Booth stepped back, surprised. With his hand off the door, Brennan held it tighter, "Was that enough of an epiphany for you!"

With that, she slammed the door, causing the picture on the wall to shake violently and nearly fall before it calmed. _Damn it, Seeley_, Booth thought, _now look what you've done. _He rubbed his eyes. The hour or so of sleep hadn't helped to relieve his drowsiness. _Damn it_, he realized looking back at the door. _That was _my_ room! _

Temperance stared at the inside of the door. She hated yelling at Booth, but sometimes his holier-than-thou attitude just pissed her off. She sat down on the bed, breathing deeply, trying to calm her nerves when she realized with a glance around the room, _Shit, this isn't my room._

(--)

Temperance lay on the bed. She'd been sitting there tensely for about half an hour. She was uncomfortable being in Booth's room. She half-expected herself to get up and go into her own room, but that would be even more embarrassing than just staying in his room all morning. Still, her muscles were tense and she longed to relax, unfortunately, she felt unable to; she wasn't supposed to be in here, anyway, this was Booth's private room. She curled her knees against her chest protectively. She stared at the door handle.

She didn't know why he hadn't come in yet. She hadn't locked the door and he most likely knew that. Normally, he would've barged in, yelling…no, that wasn't true. That's what every other guy would do, but Booth…he respected her desire to be alone, usually. She smiled. He almost always left her alone when she was _really_ angry…he just…knew…that she didn't want to talk to anyone. But this wasn't one of those times.

So why hadn't he barged in? She knew that if he had she would've burst into tears again. She hated to yell, especially at him. God, this case was making her _way too_ emotional. She just needed to relax a little; her nerves were on high tension, ready to snap whenever something slightly overwhelming happened. He was right though. Getting attacked wasn't something that happened to her all the time.

Still, she hadn't wanted to admit to him that she'd been afraid to be without him. She sighed miserably, _where the hell is he?_ She wanted to apologize but she didn't want to make the first move. So, she waited. She moved on the bed, attempting to find some comfort. She laid her head down on the pillow and watched the door. She waited.

(--)

A knock at the door startled Booth. He got up from the couch where he'd been miserably watching the door to his room for that past half hour. He stretched uncomfortably before moving to the door. He checked the peephole and groaned.

"What do you want?" He called through the door.

"To see Temperance," Dr. Long replied. "

Well, she's busy at the moment, but if you leave a message, she'll get back to you when I feel like telling her," Booth said sarcastically.

"Look, Agent Booth, I didn't ask whether _you_ wanted me to see her, I--." The door opened and Booth stepped out, surprising Long and making him step back.

"Dr. Long, I understand that you are interested in Dr. Brennan, but guess what? I don't care. She's hurt and I, as her resident caretaker, have refused to let anyone see her, so _you_ can take your little bunch of flowers and just be on your merry way, okay?" Booth said with a fake smile on his face.

"Agent Booth, are you a registered doctor? Do you have any medical training whatsoever?" Dr. Long asked. Booth looked at him confused, "I didn't think so; therefore I don't think you're qualified to take care of Dr. Brennan."

Long attempted to sidestep Booth and go into the room but Booth slammed his hand into the door frame, suspending Long's entrance. Long looked over at him. Booth was shaking his head and tsking quietly. He looked up, his face not so friendly anymore.

"I said 'no'. What part of that did your Ph.D. brilliance not understand, huh, the 'n' or the 'o'? Now, get out, before I have you arrested," Booth warned.

"For what?" Long asked in disbelief.

Booth smiled like the Cheshire Cat again, "You let me worry about that."

"You can't do anything to me," Long said, regaining his confidence.

"You seem so certain."

"Dr. Brennan wouldn't like it very much, and we both know that you'll do _whatever_ she says…won't you?"

"Dr. Brennan's not here right now…" Booth reminded him, looked straight into Long's eyes.

"What's going on out here?" Temperance's voice made both men turn. Booth grabbed the door to close it.

"Nothing honey, go back to bed," Booth said joking. He closed the door and turned back to Dr. Long, "Remember the part when I said get out of here. I was joking then, now I'm serious."

"Fine," Long said, "Give her these." He hit Booth in the chest with the flowers and dropped them into his arms before walking away muttering something.

"Asshole," Booth said quietly before going back into the room. Brennan was standing against the doorframe of his bedroom, her hands on her hips.

"What was that all about?" she asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, just protecting you in the interest of healing," Booth answered, "oh, he left you these. You want me to throw 'em out?"

"No!" Temperance replied hurrying forward. She took the flowers from him and pulled off the tissue paper.

"You sure because I'd be more thanwilling to dispose of them for you," Booth offered. Brennan threw a look but he just shrugged. He turned away from her and smiled to himself. She had apparently forgiven him for making her mad before. With that thought in mind, he decided not to bring up the argument at all.

"So…" she began.

"Swept under the rug," Booth replied, turning back to her; he knew what she was going to say.

"I don't know what that means."

"It's all forgotten. So, let's not bring it up again," Booth clarified.

Brennan nodded in understanding before removing the plastic flowers from a vase on the table and replacing them with the ones from Dr. Long. Booth glared at the flowers and rolled his eyes.

"You know," Brennan mused, "They really are pretty flowers."

"Please, where the hell did he find a flower shop open at five in the morning? He probably stole them," Booth snapped.

"Booth, can you _be more_ alpha male?" Brennan asked sarcastically.

"Can you _be more_ naïve?" Booth inquired.

"I am not naïve!" Brennan exclaimed.

"Sure, whatever Bones," Booth replied disbelievingly.

"I am not!"

"Let me remind you," Booth walked up to her and took her hand, "Oh, Dr. Brennan, you're so amazing and beautiful and I'm just so excited to meet you!" Brennan rolled her eyes at his dramatization of Dr. Long, but he didn't stop there, "Oh, well, it's so amazing to know you too! I just love the fact that you're fawning over me and treating me like royalty. Wow, you must really like me!--Ow!"

Booth rubbed his shoulder where Brennan had punched him. She stood a few feet away with her arms crossed over her chest. She gave a look that could kill. He smiled at her innocently.

"You were saying?" Brennan inquired.

"Never mind," Booth answered quickly.

"That's what I thought," Brennan started toward her room, "I'm going to try and get some sleep."

"You gonna go into the right room this time?" Booth called.

"How's your shoulder!" She called back. Booth grinned.

Temperance Brennan was definitely something else. He hadn't quite figured out what yet, but it was something he would very much like to know. He heard the bedroom door close and relaxed a little. It was a good thing she was sleeping. Normally, she would've fought him on it but this morning she had suggested it herself. _Maybe this morning's ordeal has tired her out_, Booth thought, his smile disappearing.

When he found the guy that attacked her, he was gonna rip his arms off, and then he was gonna let Brennan in the room alone with him--see who ended up with bruises then… Booth started toward his bedroom. From the corner of his eye he noticed the flowers on the table. He rolled his eyes and frowned. He really did hate that guy. Presumptuous asshole…

(--)

TBC...in Chapter 10: I don't Know the Title yet...Hehe!

A/N: Obviously, since I don't know the title of the next chapter, I'm not posting that one today but I will post soon, now that I can post again. Sorry again for the wait, I love you all!


	10. Missing the Spark

Disclaimer: I only own the characters not normally seen on the show…

Previously: Brennan was attacked and now Booth's playing Florence Nightingale. A visit from Dr. Long wiped away the traces of another Brennan/Booth argument, and fueled both Booth's hate for the man and Brennan's attraction to him…

(--)

"A guy and a girl can be friends. But sooner or later one will fall for the other. Maybe too early. Maybe too late. But maybe, just maybe forever."

-Unknown

(--)

"How're you feeling today, Sweetie?" Angela asked over the telephone.

"I'm fine," Brennan replied.

"That's good. Has Booth been taking good care of you?"

"Yeah, he's been waiting on me hand and foot all morning," Brennan replied, smiling. She couldn't help remembering waking up at eleven o'clock that morning, to find another room service breakfast by her bed. Booth hadn't let her so much as look at the case files all day. She hadn't fought him, except when it came to him helping her to the bathroom--then she had drawn the line.

The ribs that had been bruised the night before were in much more pain than they had been and for a couple of hours it had been difficult to breathe. Booth had sat by her the entire time. She'd had to hit him a couple of times for attempting to feed her, like she was some sort of invalid. She hated being treated like a rag doll.

"Really? He's been catering to your every whim?" Angela asked. There was something in her voice that Brennan didn't feel entirely comfortable with. She sensed Angela was going in some unknown direction with this and she was slightly afraid as to where that was.

"Angela, what're you thinking?" Brennan inquired hesitantly.

"Nothing…he just hasn't done any _favors_ for you, has he? Maybe relaxed a few tense _muscles_, you know that sort of thing?"

Temperance was confused, "He offered to give me a massage…"

"Did you accept?"

"No--."

"What!" Angela was in utter shock. Brennan recoiled a little from the phone, "Why not?"

"Because, Ange, it's Booth. And I don't want to be treated like some fragile, porcelain doll."

"Temperance Brennan, a sexy, hunky, totally-into-you guy offered to give you a massage and you turned him down?"

"Yeah…" Brennan was unsure of what to say. She couldn't tell Angela that she had desperately wanted that massage and not just because she was terribly sore from sleeping in the chair earlier that morning.

"I hate you."

Angela's response caught her off-guard, "Why?"

"Because, Temp, you have this great guy--this guy who will give you the world if you give him the chance--and you are--as usual--dragging your feet," Angela explained, a sense of frustration and urgency in her voice.

"And you hate me for this?"

"Yes, Temperance, I do."

"But why?"

"Why! Why! Do I seriously need to repeat my main argument to you? He's a sexy, hunky, amazing, incredible, gorgeous, mouth-watering, caring, sensitive, knight in FBI body armor! That's why!"

"Angela…"

"Bren, honey, I love you, but sometimes, I swear to God, you are the densest woman I have ever known!"

"Hey!"

"Temp, you have this amazing guy, this charming, flirty guy who would die if it meant that he could talk to you for another hour and what do you do? Oh, you flirt, you flaunt, you…well ya know, the other 'f'…with everyone else."

"Angela!"

"I'm not saying you're loose, Bren, I'm just saying, you're relatively inhibition-free when it comes to guys other than Booth; namely, our dear adjective-named friend, Dr. Long."

"Angela, Perry and I haven't slept together."

"Right,…yet. But you will. In fact, you'll probably sleep with the whole of DC before you admit to having any sort of romantically inclined feelings toward Booth."

"Well, yeah, because I have no romantically inclined feelings toward him."

"My God woman! Why must you be in denial! I'm serious, my job is getting incredibly difficult because you two won't admit the attraction."

"I never said I didn't see the attraction. I can see that. Physically, Booth and I are compatible--."

"You did not just say that!" Angela interrupted.

"But _emotionally_," Brennan continued, "we couldn't be more different."

"And _that_ is what makes you two _so_ perfect for each other. You're compliments. He's your soul-mate, I don't know why you don't believe me on this."

"Maybe because I _don't believe in soul-mates_?" Brennan offered.

"No, you just don't believe in love."

"What! Angela, that is not true. I believe in love."

"Name one guy, besides Booth, that you've been in love with in the last five years."

"Easy…" Brennan began, "well, there was--…" she struggled to think of a name, but Temperance knew that she wouldn't find one. She hadn't been in love in a long time, probably ever, but that _didn't mean _that she loved Booth. She was definitely physically attracted to him--she'd figured that one out way back in Aurora, when he had danced with her, and been reminded every moment he'd been in the same room as her since.

Still, to be in love with Booth…well, she have to want to spend every second with him, right? I mean, that's what love was right? The complete need for someone to be with you for at all times of the day. They had to witness every second of your life, every trivial detail, everything that happened to you in the span of your relationship. That was love, wasn't it?

Brennan felt herself getting confused. She didn't like not knowing the answer to a question that plagued her. The biggest bother being the question of where exactly she and Booth stood on the relationship scale. Were they partners? Were they friends? Were they…more?

"Sweetie, you still there?" Angela asked, shaking Brennan away from her thoughts.

"Yeah, sorry, I was thinking."

"About Mr. Right?"

"What? Mr. who?"

"Mr. Right. I.e. your perfect guy. I.e. Booth."

"Angela, please drop it. Booth and I are not sleeping together, we're not dating we've never even kissed, okay, so just forget this strange obsession you have with me and him and move on."

"Fine! Fun ruiner."

"What are you, four? Booth's son seems more intelligent than that sounded."

"Ha!"

"What!"

"You can not even go two seconds without mentioning something about Booth!"

"What're you talking about! Of course I can!"

"I will bet you my favorite necklace, you know, the one you like, with the shells and sea glass, that you cannot go one minute without saying something in reference to Booth. That includes, him, his son, his girlfriends, etc."

"Fine, you're on."

"Starting now," Angela smiled into the receiver, she lifted her arm up so she could keep her eyes on her watch. If Brennan made it past ten seconds, she'd be surprised, "so, what're you doing tonight?"

"I don't know. I didn't really have any plans. I'm not allowed to leave my room, doctor's orders."

"I could count _that_ as a reference, you know; but I'll let you slide. Maybe we should go to dinner? We haven't tried eating at the other restaurant here, the Orchid, we could go there?"

"I don't know, Ange, I'm on bedrest. Booth says--damn it!"

"Ha! I win!" Angela exclaimed. Brennan smacked her forehead with her palm in anger, she really liked that necklace, "You were so close too, Bren, I was getting a little worried."

"Shut up, Angela," Brennan fumed.

"Okay, well, since you're sexy doctor over there is forcing you to stay in bed, I guess Jack and I will have to do something. Maybe we'll go to the Orchid."

"What about Zack?"

"He has another date with Lindsey. Apparently, we didn't scare her off."

"I'm glad he's found someone."

"Me too, except he keeps asking me for advice. You know, what to say, what to order. I _told_ him to get her a Diet Coke, but he forgot, of course, and I was right, she wanted Diet."

"You are intuitive, Ange, I've never doubted your abilities to read people."

"Well, gee, thanks Bren. But sometimes it's a burden, rather than a gift. Sometimes, I just want these people to see what I see. I don't always want to be the medium over here."

"Well, I think you're incredible at it."

"Yeah, too bad you don't listen to me."

"I listen. I don't agree, but I listen. And I use your tips when I'm out on dates, I really do. I like having access to the infinite dating knowledge book that is your mind, Ange."

"Yeah well, this guide book's getting sick of sitting on the sidelines."

"You really need to start dating again, I know you haven't been on a real date since Kirk died. I think you need to, you know, start fresh."

"I don't know, Bren, I think I'm kind of love torn."

"You mean, love_lorn_."

"No, I mean _torn_. I'm completely torn on the whole love situation. I can't decide if I want to get back out there, or if I just want to throw in the towel and say 'forget it'."

"Angela, don't say that! The Angela I know would never say 'give up'. She would fight to the death for love, even if it's not her own. I told you that it is highly improbable that there is just one person for all of us. The world is just too big."

"I know, but sometimes, it feels like there will never be anyone to replace him. I should have given him more."

"Angela, you gave him everything you could. He wanted more, but you couldn't, for whatever reason, give him that; I don't think he ever held it against you."

"I guess…"

"You'll just have to give everything to the next Mr. Right who comes along."

"And you have to give everything to the Mr. Right you have right now. He loves you Temperance, plain and simple."

"I'm glad you're feeling better. Have fun at dinner with Hodgins…speaking of, he could be your next Mr. Right, you never know."

"And Dr. Long could break your heart…"

"You never know. But as they say 'it's better to have loved and lost…'"

"Personally, I'd rather have just been loved, but that's just me."

"Goodbye, Angela."

"Say hi to Booth for me!" Angela said loudly. Brennan shook her head and hung up. She leaned back against the pillows. _God, I feel so bad for her,_ she thought sadly,_ she'll never forgive herself for what happened to him…maybe Hodgins can help. All she needs is a push in the right direction… _

"Hey, Bones!" Brennan looked up, pulled from her thoughts as Booth stalked into the room. He was grinning widely and Brennan narrowed her eyes. Booth stopped and frowned.

"Why are you so happy?" Brennan asked suspiciously.

"No need to worry," Booth replied. Realizing he wasn't in trouble he walked into the room and sat down on the end of the bed. He gazed at his partner, looking less than fragile against the pale pink paint of the walls. She was undoubtedly the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes on.

It wasn't a matter of beauty with Bones, though. She knew she was beautiful…or maybe she didn't. Maybe it was the fact that she didn't think she was beautiful that made Booth see her as so. Maybe it was her naiveté about herself and simple things that made him love even more. Maybe it was simply her. Maybe he just loved her.

The implications of that statement whirled in his mind. It wasn't that surprising. He realized he'd been in love with her for a while now. Possibly since the first time he met her, all those months ago, back in Dr. Goodman's office at the Jeffersonian--that time that she'd gotten burned. He'd known back then that she was going to rock the balance of his world--he didn't think she'd turn it completely upside down.

"You okay, Booth?" Brennan asked, concerned.

"Yeah…" Booth replied slowly, "I think I am."

"Really, because you're scaring me," Brennan replied, her voice tense. Booth looked up from the spot on the floor that he'd been staring at for the past few minutes. His eyes met hers and he smiled.

It was his smile that told her everything was fine with him. At least, it told her that if he wanted to talk about it he'd talk about it later. It was the kind of smile that started in her tiptoes and traveled all the way up to ends of her hair. She felt a chill run up her spine. He didn't smile at her like that often. It was chilling in its depth of emotion. It was emotion that she wasn't ready to experience from him.

"I promise, I'm good," Booth assured her again.

"Good," Brennan nodded as she pulled the covers closer to her chin.

"You need anything?" Booth asked.

"Nope," Brennan replied.

"Okay, well, I'm gonna go down to Honolulu PD and see if Hawthorne found anything on your mystery attacker," Booth said getting to his feet. Brennan felt the lost of warmth almost immediately.

"Have fun," she responded, attempting to mask the desperate need for his body to be close to her.

"Stay here," he walked to the door, "and try to get some rest."

"I know."

"I'm not kidding Bones; you'll never get your strength up if you work yourself back into exhaustion."

"I know, Booth, now get out of here!"

"Sweet dreams!"

"Bye Booth!"

Booth gave her a charming smile before he walked out of the bedroom, leaving Brennan alone with her thoughts. She heard the door to the suite close and she sighed. Now she was completely alone.

She rose from the bed slowly and walked into the lounge carrying what was left of a cup of tea Booth had ordered from room service. She seated herself on the couch and relaxed, closing her eyes.

After a few moments, Brennan heard a faint knock on the door. She opened her eyes and looked at it. She stood and walked to the door. She opened it and found herself staring at Dr. Long.

"Perry!" Brennan said in surprise.

"Temperance! Wow, I expected to find Agent Booth guarding the door. Ouch!" He stepped forward and reached out to touch the bandage on her forehead, but she backed away, "That looks painful."

"Yeah," Brennan replied, "Please, come in." She stepped aside and let him enter before closing the door behind him. She turned and found him watching her; he, unlike Booth, didn't look away when she caught him staring.

"Temperance, I was worried about you," Perry started.

"Well, that's very sweet of you," Brennan answered softly, "Please sit down. I'm afraid I don't have much to offer you. I kind of finished all the room service I got this morning." Brennan sat down on the couch and Long sat down beside her.

"I'm fine anyway. I just wanted to see you. I was so worried. God, when I heard…I swear my heart stopped."

Brennan smiled. _See_, she thought, _I don't understand why Booth doesn't like him. He's so sweet. And obviously handsome. And charming. So why the hell does everyone have such a big problem with him?_ She mused to herself for a second more before she realized that Perry was staring at her expectantly. She blinked, clearing her head, feeling her cheeks brighten in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I asked you if you had plans for tonight."

"Oh, oh, no, well, sort of, I think Booth is planning something. He won't let me leave the room, so he said he'd take care of entertainment for tonight. I only sort of know what he was talking about," Temperance recalled, frowning. She hoped Booth hadn't made another sexual innuendo at her expense.

"You know, I don't really like him being around you every second," Long declared.

"Perry, I told you, he's just a friend, and my partner."

"Really? Does he work for the Jeffersonian? Huh?"

"Well, no…"

"And do you work for the FBI?"

"No, but--."

"Then I don't think you two are actually partners."

"Perry, we help each other on cases. It's an…unofficial partnership."

"Yeah, I'll say. And how much of a partner is he willing to be to you Temperance?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Perry turned a little on the couch so he was completely facing her, "It means, Temperance, that if we're going to do this--whatever this _is_ between us--then we can't let other people get in the way."

"I know that Perry," Tempe replied; her voice was a little harder than she's been intending, but she was starting to feel like he didn't trust her, like she was incapable of staying faithful. _That_ was never _her_ problem, but it seemed to be of some of the guys she'd seen in college.

"I'm just a little worried by your, well, your undefined relationship with Agent Booth. It seems like there are no limits on the affection he shows you…or you him…"

"What? There are limits. We aren't friends with benefits, or whatever, Perry, we're just friends."

"I wish I could believe that Temperance," Perry replied stoically, "I want to, Tempe, I really do. I think we could be great together."

"So do I, so I don't see the problem."

"Him. He's the problem. I think that if we keep seeing each other, then perhaps you two should lay off the intimacy a little. Perhaps switch rooms with one of your friends, or ask for a new 'partner' all together."

"Perry," Brennan got to her feet, "I am not going to get rid of Booth just because you're a little jealous. I have no desire to loose one of my friends. I have never sacrificed a friend for a man before, and I don't intend to. I like you Perry. I really like you, but if you can't trust me enough to know that I when I say I don't love Booth that I'm telling the truth, well, then I don't think this is going to work after all."

She walked to the door and opened for him, using her arm to gesture him out. Perry stood and walked over to her. He placed his hand on her cheek. She averted her eyes, not wanting to look at him for fear that she would release the rest of her anger. He didn't leave though. Instead, he brushed his thumb over the apples of her cheeks.

The movement gave her chills. She let her eyes slide up to meet his. The green eyes which had only moments before been filled with jealousy were replaced with glowing green orbs holding within them the strongest apology. He hadn't said anything yet and she'd already forgiven him.

"I didn't mean to stay those things, Temperance. The green monster of jealousy came out and I got lost. I'm sorry. I don't want to you sacrifice your life to make me more comfortable. Relationships take work and acceptance. I'll just have to accept that you and Agent Booth are closer than I would like." He leaned down, his breath warm on her face. She blinked, moving her hand to rest on the one still caressing her cheek.

"Close, but nothing more than friends," Brennan clarified quietly. Her heart paused for a split second before Long closed the miniscule gap between them and kissed her again. Temperance threw her entire self into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around Perry's neck and pulled him closer to her. The logical part of her brain told her to shut the door that she was still leaning against. She told that part to shut up--if anyone wanted to watch, then more power to 'em.

She could feel Perry shift his weight as he started moving her toward the two doors that led to the bedrooms. Mentally, she reminded herself to go into her own room this time--Booth wouldn't be happy if he found out she'd had sex on his sheets--especially if it weren't with him.

She opened her eyes and blinked rapidly. Her head was swimming with memories from every dream she'd ever had about Booth. Every one of Angela's vivid fantasies that Brennan had suffered to listen to. Every one of the heat-charged, tension-filled moments she'd ever encountered with Booth since meeting him. All came spilling back to her brilliant Technicolor.

And she pulled away. Perry hadn't gotten the hint, however, and began kissing her neck. But for some reason, the kisses he left weren't searing into her skin. She couldn't still feel them even after his lips had moved on. What the hell was wrong? She liked Perry. She wanted him. So what the hell was the problem?

She'd been over this. He was charming, handsome, kind, built, sensitive, adorable when he was jealous, and he had the most beautiful brown eyes in the entire world. _Green! Green eyes. Perry has _green_ eyes._ She didn't even have to rack her brain to know who had brown eyes. It was all too obvious.

_God damn it! Why the hell does he_ always_ have to get in the way! _Brennan questioned miserably. She sighed. Who was she kidding? Booth wasn't the problem here, though God knows she'd rather have blamed him than admit the truth. Dr. Perry Long was a great guy but…there was just no…spark.

She rolled her eyes in frustration, realizing that Perry was attempting to remove her shirt all the while still kissing her neck. She shook her head before placing her hands on his shoulders and gently pushing back. He looked up and frowned.

She still liked his eyes. And she still liked him. She couldn't tell him, after she'd been so adamant against ending the relationship before it started, she couldn't say she didn't really feel anything for him. That would crush him. So, she lied.

"We can't do this right now," she said.

"Why not?" Perry inquired, still holding her around the waist.

"Because Booth will be back anytime now, and I personally, don't want to be caught mid--," she swallowed, "--fun…when he walks in."

"You're right. He'd probably shoot me."

Brennan nodded, "And get away with it too."

"Okay, well, have fun tonight, I have some work to do anyway. I'll call you tomorrow," Perry said, removing his hands from her waist. He didn't move, however, before placing a gentle kiss on her mouth. He pulled away smiling, apparently unaware of the lack of emotion with which she returned the pleasantry.

With one last glance back at her, Perry walked out of the door, leaving Temperance alone leaning against the wall in between hers and Booth's bedrooms. She sighed before moving slowly to the door and closing it. She was paying more attention to the handle and less to the actual door and was surprised when she felt it hit something. The thud and resounding "Ow!" startled her enough to make her look up.

She stepped away from the door, allowing Booth, who was rubbing the bridge of his nose painfully, to enter. He was glaring at her as he felt something warm trail into his fingers. Great, now he was bleeding. He walked into the room, grimacing, as he set the Manila file folder in his hand down on the coffee table and settled on the couch.

Brennan had already rushed into the bathroom to retrieve something to mop up the blood. She returned moments later with a damp washcloth. Letting herself sink beside him, she carefully pulled his hand away and dabbed at the blood flowing freely from his nose.

"Booth, I'm really sorry. I wasn't paying attention--."

"Yeah, I noticed."

"I didn't mean to," Brennan said, giving him a look.

"I bet that's what the guy who invented the Atom Bomb said too, right after dropped it on Hiroshima," Booth replied. Brennan glared as pushed on his nose a little less gently, "Ow! Damn it, Bones!"

"Don't forget I'm the one with my hand on your nose, Booth," Brennan reminded him, smiling devilishly.

"Jeez, first she injures me and then she threatens me. What'll it be next? Huh?"

"If you were nice to me then I wouldn't have to threaten you with bodily harm."

"Well, I wouldn't mind you threatening me bodily, Bones, but I didn't think you were into the whole Dominatrix thing--Ow!"

"If you'd stop moving, it wouldn't hurt so bad," she warned.

"It doesn't hurt 'cause I'm moving, it hurts because _you_ keep squeezing it."

"Oh, stop being such a baby. It's not even broken." The blood had stopped and Brennan pulled away from him, as she got up and went into the bathroom again, Booth pouted and touched his nose gently. _Not broken my ass! It's definitely broken. Look I can feel--oh, no, that's supposed to be there. Never mind. It's not broken_.

He sighed and leaned back against couch. He'd visited Hawthorne down at the Honolulu PD but the officer and his team hadn't found anything more than Temperance's fingerprints. So much for the big break. Bones got hurt and they didn't even get any DNA for processing. She reentered the lounge without the washcloth and seated herself beside him.

"Did they find anything?" she asked hesitantly.

"Just your fingerprints, nothing else," Booth replied, closing his eyes. He could feel her watching him and fought the urge to crack one of his eyelids opens just to catch her the way she had him. But he restrained, for once, it felt good to be watched.

"You look exhausted," she commented after a minute.

"Yeah, well, protecting you from bad guys is a full-time job, Bones," he answered, keeping his eyes closed.

"I don't need you to protect me, you know," she said softly.

"I know," he finally opened his eyes and met hers, "but sometimes it's nice to pretend to be needed." He smiled sadly.

"I said I didn't need protecting, but I didn't say I didn't need you," Brennan stated quietly. Booth's brow furrowed in shock and confusion as he gazed into Temperance's eyes. She smiled, a smile that didn't imply nor deny anything running through Booth's mind. He gave himself the pleasure of the fleeting belief that perhaps Temperance felt for him what he did for her.

"You need to go away." Booth said suddenly, sitting up. Brennan frowned, hurt shadowed in her eyes; Booth turned and saw the emotion. Desperate to clarify himself, he grabbed both of her hands in his, "No! I didn't mean that. Well, I did, but--wait! Let me start over. I told you this morning I'd take care of this evening, but I want to surprise you."

"So, where am I supposed to go? You've forbidden me to leave the suite."

"Your bedroom! You can stay in your bedroom with the television up really loud. But you can't come out, not until I tell you."

"What if I have to go to the bathroom?"

"Then you'll have to wait."

"Booth!"

"Call me, and I'll--I don't know--blindfold you or something."

He got to his feet and pulled her with him. He was acting like a flustered child as he pushed her toward her bedroom. When they reached the door, she turned on him and gave a look of practicality. He smiled his boyish, charm smile.

"Booth, I don't think--."

"Please, Bones, please let me do this. Please don't ask questions, don't analyze, just be normal…just for tonight…" his eyes were begging and she couldn't help but nod and allow him to push all the way into her room and close the door. She seated herself on the edge of her bed and turned on the TV. She sighed, _all right, Booth, you want loud? You got loud_. She pressed the volume up so high that it wouldn't move any further and leaned back against the pillows.

(--)

TBC…in Chapter 11: "Candle Light, Candle Bright…"

A/N: You guys have no idea how many times I've rewritten this chapter! Ah! It was driving me insane. I first had this extended bit with Dr. Long, but your reviews changed that. You guys liked him so much that I didn't want to go in that direction anymore, but then I had something completely different here for himand I didn't like it. So I rewrote the entire chapter, including the conversation with Angela, which was geared less toward Brennan and Booth's relationship. Anyway, I am now much more satisfied with this chapter and thus, have posted it, enjoy!


	11. Candle Light, Candle Bright

Disclaimer: I only own the characters not normally seen on the show…

Previously: Dr. Long has visited Brennan again, but a little epiphany has alerted her to the fact that she does not indeed love him. Booth has forced into continuous bedrest and so, he's planning a little entertainment for the evening…

(--)

"A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous."

-Ingrid Bergman

(--)

She'd fallen asleep. Even with the TV blasting, Temperance Brennan had fallen asleep. Booth shook his head in sheer amazement. How this woman functioned he had no idea. She was still as beautiful, he noticed, when she slept as when she was awake. Almost more so. When she slept her mouth didn't get in the way of her beauty. He laughed quietly to himself.

She stirred and he quieted. She, however, didn't wake up. So, like the gentleman he was, and for the sake of his own ears, he turned off the television that was blaring something about tooth decay and pink elephants. He glanced back at Brennan before setting the remote down and leaving her to sleep in peace.

He walked out onto the balcony and stared over the vast expanse of the ocean before him. In the distance he could see dark clouds rolling towards them. He frowned; the clouds looked pretty dangerous. He only hoped that the hotel had a emergency generator in case the power went off.

He looked at the table to his side. _Damn it_, he thought, if it started to rain, he and Bones wouldn't be able to eat out here. Weighing the options in his head, he pulled the plates and silverware off the table and brought them inside. With the top clear, he lifted the small metal table and put it just inside the French doors. He added the two chairs and replaced the dinnerware. Pulling matches out of his back pocket--every good Boy Scout should have some--he lit the tall white candles on the table and stepped back.

_There_, he thought,_ that solves that problem_. He sighed. Rain would put a damper on his plans for the evening, but never mind that, he think of something new to do. He'd originally thought a re-match of Trivial Pursuit might be in order, but changed his mind. He figured Brennan would get _way too_ upset if she lost again, so he tried to think up other games for them to play.

Twister had immediately come to mind. But a voice in his head reminded him that Brennan was sore and that was why he'd forced her into bedrest. So that was out. Other board games came to mind but unfortunately the hotel was not exactly equipped to handle to adults who liked to revert back to childhood and play Candyland or Hungry, Hungry Hippos.

Sadly, he'd forgotten to pack both.

He stepped back onto the balcony and looked back out over the ocean. The clouds had moved a long distance in only a few minutes. He couldn't see any blue sky above him anymore. The clouds were dark, almost black and they seemed to be thick and full to brim with unshed rain.

Booth sighed. _Okay rain,_ he thought, _you helped me before. Let's see if we can have as equally promising results tonight_. He reprimanded himself for thinking this. Brennan was happily engaged in a relationship with Dr. _Long_. And besides, tonight was not meant to be romantic. It was dinner, and video games, and movies and snacks. All between two friends, that was it.

Still, he felt something tight pulling at his chest when he thought of Bones and Dr. Jerk-Off together. She seemed so happy with him and yet…every once in a while…she would do something, or say something, or not, and it would give Booth the feeling that she wanted something more from _their_ relationship…something that he was so desperately willing to give her.

Frustrated, Booth rubbed his eyes with his hand, using the other arm to lean against the railing of balcony. He let his gaze fall down to the courtyard/pool area below. He could see families sitting beside the pool. Parents, watching their kids doing jumps off the side; some brothers and sisters were pushing each other into the deeper water and laughing when they came up sputtering.

Booth smiled sadly. He loved Parker more than anything in the world, but sometimes he wished that he could've had more children. Not necessarily with Rebecca, but just more kids. He had always wanted a big family. He'd grown up with one, having three brothers and sisters, along with both of his parents.

He had this aching feeling in his heart that he'd never get to have a big family. And he had a feeling that it was Bones' fault. He wasn't stupid or naïve. He knew that if he and Brennan ever got romantically involved then there was a small chance that they'd ever get married. And when they split up, he wouldn't live the rest of his life in misery. She wouldn't be the last woman he ever dated, so her preference of not having children didn't affect him. So why was it that it seemed to?

Did he really want to spend the rest of his life Bones? Would he actually give up his dream of having a lot of children just to make her happy? Did he love her _that_ much? He surprised himself when his inner thought answered for him. _Yes. _

A tiny drip broke Booth from his reverie. He looked up into the blackened sky as another droplet hit his forehead. He closed his eyes as he felt the rain wash over him, soaking through his clothing after only a few minutes. He breathed deeply, listening to the rain hitting the terracotta tiles of the balcony floor. The sound was peaceful and instantly calming.

He let the cool water wash away all the things he'd been thinking about. He just let himself get lost in the downpour. He sensed someone walking up next to him. His mind assured him that the rain had probably woken her up. She didn't say anything and he was appreciative of that. The silence was thick, as thick as the humid air that surrounded him. But the rain cut through the barrier between them, just like it cut through the oppressive weight of the air.

She still didn't speak, but she cocked her head to the side and stared at his profile. She knew every curve of his face like the back of her hand. Still, she copied every detail into her memory for later. He looked so happy. She could feel the silence building up between them but she felt no need to break it. She had never felt that way with Booth.

Without really thinking, Brennan's fingertips reached up to the side of Booth's face, just grazing his cheek. Booth felt the faint touch and opened his eyes. He caught her stare and frowned. She still said nothing. He smiled lightly. Her hand was still barely resting on the line of his jaw; he covered hers with his own and held it closer to his face, feeling the heat radiating from her palm.

After a moment, Booth realized that if he didn't move in a second, he'd probably kiss her…_again_. So he pulled her hand away from his face, but without releasing it, he led her back inside the suite. They stood together just inside the French doors, staring at one another.

A flash of lightening caused the lights in the room to go out. The faint music that Booth had been playing stopped abruptly. The only sound was of the rain on the floor and the breathing of the two people standing very close, framed by the thin white curtains, slowly growing heavy with water, and the rain outside.

It wasn't pitch-black yet, but there was a grayish light being emitted from the outside world. The only light in the room was coming from the candles that Booth had put on the table. But neither he nor Brennan had noticed anything but each other since they stood out on the balcony.

He was still holding her left hand and now had her other firmly in his grasp. He stared into Brennan's eyes and felt himself falling. He fell into ice and fire. That was Dr. Temperance Brennan. She was opposing elements. She was good and bad. She was perfect and flawed. Everything…

Temperance hadn't understood what happened since the moment she had stepped out into the rain. She hadn't thought things were going to progress the way that they had. There had been a sarcastic remark on her tongue back there, when she had first found him, but that was gone now. The only thing that remained was Booth. And the only thing that mattered was the two of them.

She desperately wanted to close the gap between them. She desperately wanted _him_. But she couldn't move. For once, her mind willed her to take a step toward him but her body wouldn't comply. She was rooted in place, waiting, and wanting.

He moved ever so slightly and Temperance's eyes grew a little large, she sucked a in a breath, as he paused again. She was going to die of anticipation if he didn't do something quickly. She contemplated saying this before she realized that her voice was working as well as her legs.

Booth was hesitant. He was unsure of where they had veered off to in such a short time. He honestly hadn't intended the evening to take a romantic turn. And although he'd dreamt about this moment since he'd first kissed her on the beach, Booth was completely unprepared for the wave emotion washing over him. He had never dreamed that he could have such a passionate moment with someone doing nothing more than staring at them.

He moved again and she seemed to jolt. The shock he felt in his hands was amazing. She had this force that made her even more attractive. She seemed as charged as the air outside, susceptible to a power surge at any moment. He swallowed. He _had_ kissed her once before but he had a feeling that this would be different. This was of her own non-alcohol-induced freewill. Somehow, he believed that kissing her now would be like kissing a live wire.

He closed his eyes for a second and breathed ever so slightly. _Here_ _goes nothing_, he thought stepping forward. The distance between them hadn't been large but he didn't kiss her immediately. He stood pressed against her, looking down his nose at her breathlessly waiting. He let one of her hands go and placed his at the crook of her jaw and neck.

Gently, he held her still as he leaned down and pressed his lips softly against hers. As he did so, Temperance seemed to gain use of her limbs again, and slid her free arm around Booth's neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss. She felt herself melt against him, into the liquid satin that was his mouth.

If this was what Heaven was like then she was gonna have rework _that_ whole theory.

Booth had never kissed anyone as passionately as he kissed Bones right then. And he'd never loved any woman as much as he loved Bones right then. He let his fingertips bury themselves in her hair, which was still soaking wet from the rain, then trail down her damp cheeks and down her shoulder blades. They slipped down the sides of her body and rested back on her hips, lazily pulling her closer.

She felt her heart rate quicken as Booth dropped her other hand and grabbed at her waist. She let her newly freed hand join the other, bringing him even closer, if that was possible. And suddenly, there was friction in that kiss, a lot of friction. The pace quickened and the heat built up.

This, she realized, was so much better than that kiss she had shared with Dr. Long. Booth had taken his time, conducted a thorough investigation of her mouth. At first, the kiss had been about need. He'd needed to kiss her, to know her. Now, the kiss was about want. Now he wanted her. All of her…

In the back of her mind, she heard the radio turn back on and felt the dimmed lights from the entrance way turn back on. She knew that the back-up generators had come on. She knew that Angela would probably call up in a few minutes to make sure she was alive. Hell, Perry would probably call too. But the only thing she could think of was losing the wet clothes and getting in her king-size bed in the next room.

Apparently, she wasn't alone in the thinking either, since Booth began to steer her in that general direction. This, however, was surprisingly difficult to do, since he was still busy kissing her senseless and there were several obstacles in between them and the bedroom.

After a few "ouch"s and some vicious swearing from both parties, they had reached at least the wall beside the door to Tempe's room. She attempted to open it while continuously kissing Booth, but the handle was giving her some trouble. She paused for a moment in frustration. She suddenly felt herself being moved to the side and heard a loud crack.

Brennan smiled into the kiss as she realized that Booth had just kicked in her door. By this time, they had flopped down onto the bed, never breaking the contact between their mouths. One of Booth's hands had returned to her hair, completely encasing itself there, while the other had found its way under her tee-shirt.

Meanwhile, her hands were working their way under his FBI tee shirt, slowly feeling every inch of his flat stomach. She sighed into the kiss, smiling again. Even her _dreams_ hadn't felt _this_ good.

A loud knock at the door broke Temperance out of her thoughts. She felt Booth pull away from her mouth and begin kissing down her jaw and neck. His kisses, unlike Long's, made her skin burn, and she had to remember that breathing was natural and a good thing.

"We should see who it is," she stated breathlessly.

"Forget 'em," Booth answered in her ear. His warm breath made her shiver.

"What if it's about the case?" she asked. He stopped kissing her neck and looked at her. He gave a look of disbelief, to which she replied with an eyebrow raise.

He rolled his eyes, "Fine," he stood up and pulled her up with him. She side stepped him, but glanced back, giving him a mischievous look. With that she strode into the lounge and laughed. Several things had been knocked over in the attempt to reach the bedroom.

Shaking her head, Brennan opened the door, catching Zack mid knock. The forensic assistant stepped back in surprise. Brennan smiled, giving him a heartening look. Zack seemed to grow confidence, as always when he was around Temperance, apparently having been afraid that Booth would answer.

"Oh, hello Dr. Brennan."

"Hi, Zack, what's up?" Brennan felt Booth step just behind her and she glanced sideways at the arm he was resting on the door frame.

"We've found something on one of the bodies at the morgue. It seems the first girl didn't die from having her throat slit."

Brennan felt Booth straighten a little, "What'd you mean, Zack? If her throat wasn't slit, how'd she die?"

"No, the throat _was_ cut but her spinal column was severed before the carotid artery was slit."

"So, someone snapped her neck _and then_ cut her throat?" Booth glanced at the others, "Pardon the pun, but isn't that a bit of overkill?"

"I need to look at the body," Temperance announced. She hurried back inside the suite and grabbed her coat from the chair. She tossed Booth his black jean jacket and brushed past Zack toward the elevator.

Booth rolled his eyes again, before following after her, throwing his jacket over his arms as he did so. Zack, however, waited at the door to the suite as it swung closed. He narrowed his eyes at the two people walking hurriedly down the hallway. He might not have been very socially knowledgeable, but even _he_ could sense some things. Plus, hanging out with Angela and Hodgins had given him a surprisingly good eye for picking up vibes.

And boy, were there vibes coming off those two. Big vibes. Huge. Like the ones that people rode down on Waikiki. He followed slowly, attempting to observe. He would definitely have to alert Angela about this as soon as possible. _Score! Brownie points for Zack. Hodgins will be so jealous… _

(--)

TBC…in Chapter 12: "Kill or Be Overkilled"…

A/N: Okay, perhaps 'like' was too strong a word. Dr. Long's character is not meant to be liked. He was the wedge between the relationship of Booth and Brennan, but his character almost had a turning point which would make him seem less like the guy he is now. That is all I meant, sorry I caused you guys to be out for the blood of the person who said that.

A/N 2: I also realized how much you wanted Booth & Brennan to get together as soon as possible. Understand that I nearly left this out until the end. Wouldn't you have loved me then? Anyway, I hope this was sufficient enough for those of you craving romance.

Thanks for all the reviews…

Special Note: "just make sure it's not a game of Twister or something like that, she does have bruised ribs ya know!" BonesDBchippie, thanks for that, I hope you liked the reference.


	12. Kill Or Be Overkilled

Disclaimer: I only own the characters not normally seen on the show…

Previously: The KISS! Booth and Brennan shared their first--official--kiss and neither was really surprised by it. Zack, however, interrupted them from getting any further and has informed them that the first girl died when her neck was snapped. So, it's off to the morgue for the gang…meanwhile, Zack is earning brownie points…

(--)

"You know, one day, you look at a person and see something more than you did the day before, like a switch has been flicked somewhere; and the person who is just your friend,  
is suddenly the only person you can ever imagine yourself with."  
-Unknown

(--)

Her nose was nearly touching the skeleton her face was so close to the table. She had stopped breathing for a moment as she inspected the tiny fractures that spider-webbed along two of the vertebrae. She was furious at herself for missing it before but she brushed the anger aside as she turned her head to the side and attempted to get a better view of the break.

"See, Dr. Brennan," Zack said, "I don't know how we missed it."

"Can't these things be overlooked?" Booth asked.

"But a fractured spine was the cause of death," Zack replied, "The examiner would've had to do a cursory examination of the body not to notice or report that. It's a reprehensible mistake, one which no properly qualified doctor should make."

"Maybe it wasn't a mistake," Booth suggested quietly, tossing a suspicious glance at Dr. Morgan sitting nearby. Zack followed his line of sight, surprised by the implication Booth was making.

"Agent Booth, you don't think someone deliberately ignored the spinal fractures, do you?"

Booth gave Zack a look and the forensic assistant didn't need a verbal answer. Booth was thinking conspiracy here, and that was Hodgins' area of expertise, not Zack's. The young man looked over at his friend. Hodgins and Angela were leaning against a nearby table, looking quite tired and both holding large cups of coffee.

He was surprised. Usually Angela and Hodgins were the party people and it was only eight thirty. Still, the pair looked liked they been dragged out of bed to get down to the morgue. _Maybe they were_, Zack thought, shivering a little; that would mean they'd have had to be in bed---Zack's mind cleared when Brennan stood up and turned on them suddenly.

"Booth, what're you thinking?" she asked.

Booth looked like he was about to say something off-topic when he caught himself. He looked a little embarrassed, perhaps his answer would've been about Brennan if he hadn't caught himself. Zack smiled as the Agent regained himself and stood up a little straighter--apparently that was typical behavior around the female population since Hodgins did it all the time too.

"That depends," Booth answered.

"I'd like you to form a hypothesis using the information we have," Brennan replied.

"You want me to guess."

"No, I want you to form a logical estimate of the events of this murder using the facts we have obtained from the victim's remains."

"But you want me to use my gut?" Booth mouth curved into a grin. Brennan felt her eyes travel to his lips and she started to feel a little light-headed. She was pretty sure there was still a floor beneath her feet but she could no longer feel it there anymore.

"Yes, use your intuition," Brennan felt the tiniest smile grace her lips as she caught Booth's eye. There was a bright twinkle there and Brennan felt like she was floating again. She grabbed the edge of the table behind her to ground herself. Booth moved past her and his elbow brushed her stomach slightly. The strongest electric current Brennan had ever felt rushed through her veins.

"Try and follow me here, Bones," Booth joked, "So, the girl is out one night. She hears noise in the alley next to her, she goes down it; I don't know, something like that. She sees some guys, some doing something not kosher, she freaks out, tries to run away, they see her. They chase her onto the beach--the guy following her grabs her arm, breaks it but she keeps running. She stops--."

"Why?" Temperance inquired.

"Maybe the other guy is standing there, she freezes, something along those lines, the guy behind her comes up and snaps her neck from behind."

"Okay, but what about the injuries to the face, and the throat? Why would have to disfigure someone so much?"

"That was passion, Bones, anger. He crushed her face with a rock."

"But slitting her throat?" Zack asked.

"Maybe it was faked?" Everyone turned around to look at Hodgins. Temperance looked confused but Booth's mind was working over the idea.

"What?" Temperance inquired.

"Maybe he wanted it took look ritualistic? Maybe that's why he added the theatrical accessories?" Hodgins suggested.

"You're saying that someone killed a girl by accident, and then to protect themselves, made it look like a serial killer?" Brennan asked in disbelief.

"Some people have reputations to uphold, Dr. Brennan; some people would do anything to protect themselves."

"Even killing three other girls just to make it look like a pattern?"

"Why not?"

"That's illogical. Instead of getting charged with _one_ murder, you're being arrested for _four_."

"Hey, personally," Angela interrupted, "anyone who kills someone is definitely not on the logical end of the scale, Bren."

"But I don't understand. Why would you subject yourself to the conviction and sentencing for more than one murder instead of an accidental one. You could plead temporary insanity or emotional distress."

"People don't think like that when they're _in the moment_," Booth said, "they don't consider the consequences, they just act."

"But these murders took place a week apart, one would have plenty of time to calm down after killing her. The next three murders would then have been premeditated."

"And this is why I don't think this guy is in his right mind," Booth stated matter-of-factly.

Brennan gave him a look, to which he responded with a charming grin. Brennan rolled her eyes and turned back to the file folder that held the notes from the original autopsy. She scanned over the signature at the bottom and her breath caught in her chest. The report had been cosigned. Her eyes flickered upwards toward, meeting Booth's, before straying toward the young woman who was attempting to leave the room without being heard.

Dr. Morgan pulled the handle of the door ever so slightly before someone stepped in her way, smiling wickedly. Angela leaned against the door, her grin like the Cheshire cat, as she crossed her arms over her chest and nodded toward the other way. Morgan turned reluctantly, her head bowed in shame, to face Brennan and Booth.

"Were you going somewhere Dr. Morgan?" Booth asked casually, he pulled up and chair and patted the back of it, "Have seat, if you would." Morgan complied but didn't say anything. Temperance stepped in front of her and leaned down so her face was just inches away from Morgan's, a tactic she had learned from Booth.

"Dr. Morgan, can I ask why _your_ signature is on this autopsy report, the one which we have noted to be falsified?"

"Please, I didn't hurt anyone…" Morgan cried pitifully.

"She didn't ask if you had, she asked why your name was on the fake report," Booth corrected, his voice sharp.

"Did you do the autopsy for this victim?" Brennan inquired.

"No," Zack spoke up drawing their attention from Dr. Morgan to him, "she was just the cosigner, she didn't actually perform the exam."

"Then who--oh…" Angela stopped mid-sentence. All eyes in the room had been turned on Brennan. Her face remained calm and just a little bit cold. She looked down her nose at Dr. Morgan and frowned.

"Did Dr. Long ask you to sign the false reports?" Brennan asked.

"Yes."

"Why did you comply?"

"I thought he was the killer! I have a nineteen-year-old sister, Dr. Brennan, I was afraid he's hurt her!"

"So you allowed a possible serial killer to walk free because you were _too scared_ to call the authorities?"

"It was the first body, Dr. Brennan; I didn't think he was going to do it again! God, if I had known--."

"You did know. You knew that Dr. Long was unstable. You saw him falsify the report, you knew that the girl had died from a severed spinal cord, and still you let him walk. He committed three more murders and you did nothing!"

"I was frightened! Look, Dr. Brennan, I'm not proud of what I did, but I couldn't actually conclude anything. I didn't know if he was really the killer or not, I had only seen the fake report, I had never seen him kill anyone. I had nothing to go on."

"Nothing but a piece of paper and his signature," Brennan snapped.

"Along with _mine_! If I had told the police about it then _I_ would've been suspected of being an accomplice."

"Yeah, well, right now you're just an accessory," Booth answered cheekily.

"You cared more about your own career than saving the lives of innocent girls, your sister even; you were too worried about keeping your name out of the papers," Brennan looked at Dr. Morgan in disgust.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Morgan cried.

"Tell that to them," Brennan nodded to the bodies lying on the examination tables. Without another word, Brennan turned away from the woman and strode over to Booth. He was leaning against the empty steel table and grinning approvingly at her.

"That was good," Booth said quietly.

"Yeah, you thought so? I was trying to be, you know, like you."

"I think you pulled it off. Adequate amounts of anger and disgust mixed with just a hint of forcefully abrasiveness," Booth joked, smiling brighter. Brennan grinned, suddenly embarrassed, she looked down at her feet, before gazing up at Booth through her eyelashes. He was still looking at her, though his smile had faded back into a lopsided grin.

A strangled cry emanated from somewhere inside the building, drawing everyone's attention sharply to the door. They looked around before Brennan's eyes rested on Hodgins and her face froze. Her eyes darted around but they couldn't find their target.

"Hodgins, where's Angela?" Brennan asked the fright in her voice was rising steadily.

"She went to get coffee--oh, my God!" Hodgins replied as his face turned white as a sheet.

"Zack stay here with Dr. Morgan!" Booth announced pulling out his gun, as Bones and Hodgins took off at a run out of the room, "Bones! Damn it!"

"Angela!" Brennan yelled at the top of her lungs. She could feel them constricting in fear. She was having trouble breathing and she was glad that the door to the break room was quickly approaching. She skidded to a stop in front of it but before she could pull the door open, Booth grabbed her arm and pulled her behind him.

He kicked the door in, left slightly ajar, to see Angela lying on the floor. She was slowly sitting up as Brennan and Hodgins threw themselves down onto the floor beside her. Meanwhile, Booth still had his gun at the ready, checking the closets and out the windows.

"God, Ange, I was so scared. I thought something had happened to you," Brennan said, throwing her arms around Angela's neck.

"Oh and getting knocked unconscious happens to me all the time," Angela replied smartly.

"You know what I meant," Brennan replied, her voice filled with exasperation.

"Yeah," Angela smiled, "and it's nice to know you guys care."

"Of course we care," Hodgins said. He was gripping Angela's hand so tightly that she thought she might not be able to feel it again, but she didn't say anything. She normally would've snapped about the loss of circulation but she decided now was not the time to be a pain in the ass. Her friends helped her to her feet, she felt a little dizzy but the feeling went away quickly.

"You okay Angela?" Booth asked.

"Yeah," she answered smiling charmingly.

"Thought we might have lost you there for a minute."

"You can't get rid of me _that_ easily."

"Yeah," Hodgins interjected, "she's like a cockroach; not even a nuclear winter could kill her."

Angela glanced at him, a little disgusted, "Thank you, Jack, for just comparing me to a bug."

"It's what I do best. I _am_ the Bug Guy."

"It's probably best not to flaunt that," Angela joked smiling. Suddenly, the lights flickered dangerously. All four looked around suspiciously. Booth held his gun tightly as they stepped into the hallway. They moved in a compacted line, Hodgins behind Angela behind Brennan who had a hand placed comfortingly on Booth's back.

The shattering of glass startled them and Brennan rushed forward. Booth tried to grab her arm but he missed as she threw all her weight at the door into the lab. She fell forward, catching herself in a couple of steps.

Dr. Morgan was still sitting in the chair, facing away from the door. Brennan didn't register anything wrong but the blood pooling from behind one of the tables drew her immediate attention. She rushed around the table and fell to her knees beside Zack.

He was still breathing but his throat had been cut and he was bleeding heavily. She felt tears stinging the corners of her eyes and dripping onto her cheeks as she clasped her hand over the wound. Booth, Angela and Hodgins burst in almost a moment later. They saw Brennan on her knees beside Zack. Angela's hand flew to her mouth and Hodgins stopped short.

The scene was horrifying. Booth rushed to Brennan's side, removing his jacket and putting under Zack's head. He ripped a section off the corner and moved Brennan's hand way so he could replace it with the cloth. Brennan pulled her hand away and stared at it in horror. She was pale and looked like she might want to throw up. Tears were still streaming down her cheeks but she didn't say anything.

"Angela, call Hawthorne; tell him to send an ambulance," Booth said, tossing his cell phone to her. She nodded, opening it and walking out into the hallway. Hodgins stepped around the chair and cringed. Dr. Morgan's throat was also slight. There was blood covering the entire front of her clothing and some of it was beginning to drip onto the floor beneath the seat.

"Bones," Booth said, calmly trying to draw Brennan's attention away from the blood that had he so shaken, "Temperance." She looked at him, "Bones, I need you to help me. I need you to put your hand here, hold the fabric down. I'm going to try and wake him." He had to physically place Brennan's hand on the cloth to make her do so but she blinked a few times and settled to the task of impeding the blood flow.

"Zack," Booth shook the forensic assistant's shoulders ever so slightly, "Zack, c'mon buddy, wake up. You gotta wake up." Zack didn't stir. Brennan felt her heart constrict painfully as the she felt the cloth saturate with sticky, warm blood. She pulled it away but the wound had not clotted yet. She was starting to panic; if the wound wasn't cauterized soon he would bleed out before the paramedics showed up.

"Hodgins!" She said suddenly, "find me a lighter!"

"Excuse me!" Hodgins replied, surprised.

"What!" Booth looked over at her.

"I need to cauterize the cut, or he'll die," Brennan explained.

"Temperance, you can't cauterize a wound with a lighter," Booth said through clenched teeth.

"Well, what the hell else are we going to do?" Temperance asked, giving him a questioning look.

"We, well, oh, Jesus Christ, Hodgins get a lighter!" Booth exclaimed with enragement. Hodgins scrambled over to the cabinets at the back of the room and tore them open, looking for a lighter. Angela suddenly burst into the room. Her cheeks were damp from crying and she looked frazzled.

"What the hell is going on?" she inquired watching Hodgins rip through the supplies of the morgue.

"We have to cauterize the cut," Brennan replied.

"You don't have a lighter, do you Angela?" Booth asked.

"Yeah, sure, I carry one around everywhere. No! I don't have a lighter!" Angela exclaimed, "I'm sorry, a lighter? I don't think you can cauterize a wound with a lighter!"

"Ha!" Booth exclaimed, "I told you!"

Brennan glared at him as the door burst in for the second time. Hawthorne stopped just short of running into Angela. He stepped aside and held the door open for the paramedics as the bustled in, carrying supplies and a collapsible gurney.

"Oh, thank god!" Hodgins said, ceasing his search.

(--)

Brennan sat on the steps outside the morgue a little while later. She was staring off into space, her mind wandered. The sickening thought that Zack had almost died that night was starting to sink in. She brushed her hair away from her face as she felt a new wave of tears and nausea come on.

She could hear Booth yelling instructions to the multiple police officers and Federal Agents running around the building. Apparently, Dr. Long had escaped through the back window. Brennan rubbed her eyes. Zack had been airlifted to the hospital. He was in stable condition but they were going to fly him back to DC in the morning.

_Oh, those poor medics, Zack will be throwing up again, no doubt_, Brennan smiled at the sight of Hodgins' face in San Francisco when they'd first gotten off the plane. That day felt like an eternity ago, but it was in fact only a few days. So many things had changed just in such a short time.

The most prominent thing seemed to be the new relationship with Booth. But Brennan knew that it wasn't that new. She had been sensing a change in their relationship for a while. Most obviously when she had been attacked by Kenton, and when she was in New Orleans. She should have known...Angela had after all.

But she didn't care that it had taken this long for her to realize, she was happy that she finally had. She looked up. Booth was doing the cop-thing. He was directing people to rear of the building and giving orders to the men taking photographs.

She smiled; he looked so at ease doing this, doing his job. He was in charge and he was comfortable with it. She wished that she had the same courage that seemed to radiate from every one of Booth's pores.

Sighing quietly, Brennan got to her feet. She stretched her arms and rotated her head, relaxing her neck muscles. She strode over to Booth's side. He wasn't facing her and hadn't seemed to notice she was there. Brennan didn't mind, she slipped her hand into his and squeezed it.

Booth, surprised by feeling someone holding his hand, turned and glanced at it, before his eyes flickered upward to her face. At first he gave her a look of confusion, but when she only smiled, he relaxed and gripped her hand a little more.

The coroner from the morgue of a nearby research hospital walked out of the building with Dr. Morgan's body on a gurney. The black bag was in the process of being zipped up as it passed Booth and Brennan. Temperance glances at it before releasing Booth's hand and walking over.

She stopped the morgue attendants and leaned down closer to the cut on Morgan's neck. She held her hand over the body and imitated the movement across her throat. After doing so, she frowned and moved to the other side of the gurney. She repeated the pattern before standing up and turning to a young attendant standing beside her. By this time, a frowning Booth, and smiling Angela and Hodgins had all moved over to see what Brennan was looking at.

"Where the injury the deepest?" Brennan asked the young man. He looked surprised that she was addressing him at all but leaned down to inspect the body.

"It looks like the left."

"Bones, we really don't have time for a lesson right now," Booth said.

"Give me a minute," Brennan replied, asking Booth to trust her, she turned back to the young man, "and when the wound is deepest on the left, what does that mean about the killer?"

"Um…he's right-handed?" the attendee offered.

"Exactly. Thank you." The body was wheeled away as Brennan crossed back to the others.

"What're you getting into Dr. Brennan?" Hawthorne inquired, looking at her skeptically.

"Dr. Long is right-handed, but the other four girls were killed by someone who was left-handed," Brennan explained.

"Well, Long faked the part about how she died, maybe he faked that part too?" Angela suggested.

"No, Zack and I did the other examinations ourselves. The killer was definitely left-handed," Brennan countered.

"So he's ambidextrous! What's your point Bones?" Booth said.

"He can't be ambidextrous."

"Why not?"

"Because the strength needed to severe the carotid artery can't be achieved by an ambidextrous person."

Booth looked at her, knowing the answer before he asked the question, "So there's another sick fuck out there killing girls?"

"Yeah," Brennan answered.

"And I thought we had this one sealed," Hawthorne said rubbing his eyes.

"Tell me about it," Booth agreed, "okay, Bones, you're gonna hate me, but…I think we need to move you out of the hotel."

"What! Why?"

"Because Long's still loose and he's been to the room. It's too dangerous for you to go back there."

"And where am I gonna go?"

"Actually, I was thinking you _and _Angela should go somewhere else."

"What?" Angela exclaimed.

"I agree," Hodgins added.

"Shut-up!" Angela snapped at him before turning back to Booth, "Why do I have to move?"

"Because he already tried to attack _you_," Booth answered.

"So where do you plan on shipping us off to?" Brennan asked her voice sharp and her arms crossed.

"You can stay with me and my wife," Hawthorne said suddenly. Everyone turned to look at him, "we have a guestroom. You two can stay there until we apprehend Dr. Long, if you'd like."

"I--."

"We'll take it!" Booth interrupted her. He stepped forward and took Hawthorne's hand, shaking it, "Thanks. I really appreciate this."

"No problem. I can send someone to the hotel and have them get your things," Hawthorne began.

"Actually, I was thinking we could get the girls over there and then take them to the hotel in the morning," Booth answered.

"Works for me," Hawthorne said, "I'll take you there now."

He walked over the SUV and climbed into the driver's side. Booth got in next to him as Brennan, Angela and Hodgins scrambled into the backseat. Booth looked at them but Brennan made it a point to ignore him. He smiled and leaned forward again.

"You'll thank me for this, Bones," he said.

"And we're off," Hawthorne said pulling away from the curb.

(--)

TBC in Chapter 13: "We'll Stay Forever This Way"…

A/N: I hope you liked it. Sorry I haven't updated but after posting the kiss chapter I was suddenly hit with a bout of writer's block. However, with the posting of this chapter, I believe I have successfully overcome it and can move on. Hopefully, it doesn't come back! (Hehe…) Anyway, review and blah, blah, blah…I like reviews. They make me smile. : )


	13. We'll Stay Forever This Way

Disclaimer: I only own the characters not normally seen on the show…

Previously: The Squints and Booth have discovered that the first victim was not killed the same way as the others and that Dr. Long may have been involved. As a result of this discovery, Dr. Long attacked both Zack and Dr. Morgan, killing her and injuring him. Now, Booth has ordered that the girls leave the hotel and stay with Officer Hawthorne at his home until they catch Dr. Long…

A/N: Thanks for the info about the quote guys. I find this quite ironic since Booth and Brennan have the whole Mulder/Scully thing going on. Anyway…on with the show!

(--)

"I ran up the door, closed the stairs; said my pajamas, put on my prayers; turned off the bed, and hopped into the light, all because you kissed me goodnight."

-Unknown

(--)

After nearly half an hour of driving the FBI issued SUV pulled onto a small driveway, partially hidden by bushes and trees. A little way down a house came into view. It was only one floor but it seemed spacious enough to fit two people comfortably. There were trees surrounding it with a mid-sized lawn spread out in front of the low porch.

"Are you sure this is okay, Hawthorne?" Brennan asked as they pulled up and stopped the vehicle.

"Of course," he replied jumping out of the SUV and closing the door. He trotted up to the front door and pulled out his keys. Booth followed behind him, Brennan and the others bringing up the rear.

"Lily! Lily, I'm home!" Hawthorne called as he ushered them all inside. A skinny woman walked out of the kitchen and into the foyer. She stopped short when she saw the four extra people standing in her home. She frowned and looked at her husband who was grinning sheepishly.

"Richie?" she asked a warning tone to her voice.

"Honey, remember that case that I was telling you about? And the people from DC?" his wife nodded, "well, they're in a little bit of trouble and have to move out of the hotel, so I offered the guest room for them."

"For all four of them?" she inquired skeptically.

"Uh, no, only these two ladies right here," Hawthorne explained quickly.

Brennan saw the nervous way Hawthorne was shifting his weight back and forth from foot to foot. She smiled and stepped forward extending her hand as she did so, "Hello, Mrs. Hawthorne, I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan. I'm really sorry to impose on your home like this."

"Oh, hello, Dr. Brennan; no, you're not imposing; I just would've liked to know about it," she gave her husband a stony look, "my name is Lily."

"It's nice to meet you. These are a couple of members from my team, Angela Montenegro and Dr. Jack Hodgins." Lily shook hands with both of them before turning to Booth with a raised eyebrow.

"And who is this?"

Brennan didn't answer she simply crossed her arms over her chest, her anger still obvious to everyone. Booth rolled his eyes, but felt something in his chest start to hurt. Brennan was still mad at him, and it wasn't fair. He was only trying to protect her. He didn't want anything bad to happen to her. The fact that she was still ignoring him crushed him.

He held out his hand and smiled to Hawthorne's wife, "Special Agent Seeley Booth, ma'am. And I have to say, thank you so much for letting them stay here."

"Of course."

"Maybe we should get you two set up?" Hawthorne suggested. The girls nodded, "follow me then." He walked a little ways down the hall before taking a right down another hallway. He led them to a wooden door before opening it a revealing a white-painted room. There was a small closet and bed in the corner with white sheets. The room seemed fresh and relaxing. There were large windows that led outside to a small patio and curtains covered them.

"Bren, you can take the bed, I'll sleep on the floor," Angela said.

"You can sleep on the couch, if you'd like Miss Montenegro," Lily stated.

Angela smiled, "Call me Angela, and no thank you. The floor is just fine."

"Well, maybe Richie can try and find you a sleeping bag from the attic."

"Thanks, I'd appreciate that."

"We'll leave you all alone to get settled," Lily said ushering her husband from the room.

"Ange, are you sure you don't want the bed?" Brennan asked.

"Nope, I like the floor. It's cooler."

"Okay…" she turned on her heel to face Booth who was leaning against the door frame. He had his arms crossed, "You can leave now." Her voice was icy and her eyes bore into his, but he didn't blink.

"Oh, hey, I think I'm a little thirsty! How about you Jack?" Angela asked, elbowing him in the ribs.

"Oh, yeah," Hodgins agreed rubbing his side.

"We'll see you guys in a few," Angela pushed Hodgins out of the room.

"I said you can leave now," Brennan repeated with the same tone. Booth, however, didn't comply. He stepped toward her, his arms still crossed over his chest.

"That's not leaving," Brennan snapped as she stepped away from him. She felt her voice crack a little, and she turned away from him. She felt his hand on her arm and he turned her back to face him. His face was still set, but his eyes had softened. She looked up at him and felt her anger dwindle.

"Don't hate me," Booth said softly.

"Why not?" Brennan whispered.

"I'm just trying to protect you."

"Hell of a job you're doing."

Booth frowned sadly. That hurt. Brennan knew she had hurt him. She was probably breaking his heart right that instant but she couldn't stop herself. She was hurting. He was _leaving_ her. She was frightened, though she hated to admit it, and he was leaving her. For once, she wished that she hadn't argued against his alpha-male overprotective behavior all this time. She wished that he didn't think he could leave her and she'd be fine. She wanted to be the damsel.

"Thanks Bones." He let go of her arm and stepped back. He turned away from her and walked to the door.

"Go on, get out! I don't need you!" Brennan called. Booth stopped and turned back to her. He gave her another sad look.

"Goodbye Temperance." He turned away again and stepped through the doorway.

Brennan felt the world shatter around her. He couldn't leave. She didn't want him to go, especially not thinking she hated him. Her head hurt just about as much her heart. She hurried forward and grabbed his upper arm. He turned to look at him, and her emotions spilled out. The question she'd been dying to ask him flooded out of her mouth.

"How can you protect me if you're not even here?"

Booth frowned again, "I thought you wanted me to leave."

"I don't."

"Why didn't you say that?"

"Because, Booth, I--I didn't want you to think I was weak, or something."

"Trust me, Bones, I have never thought of you as weak."

She smiled a little, "I was just frightened, I guess; I felt safe when you were sleeping in the next room. Now…I don't know…"

"Hawthorne will take care of you."

"I know he will. He's a good guy."

"Yeah, he is, and I trust him. Plus, if I'm wrong, I know you'll kick his ass."

"That's a comforting thought."

"That's my girl."

"So, you're gonna go?"

"And you're gonna be all right?"

"Yeah."

"I don't want you to worry."

"I won't."

"Yeah, you will."

"Well, maybe a little." She smiled coyly. He grinned as leaned down to kiss her. She accepted the kiss and strung her arms around his neck. It was the first time they'd kissed since the hotel room but it hadn't lost any of the emotion.

He pulled back reluctantly and let his arms slip from her waist. She stepped away from him, smiling faintly. She took his hand in hers and led him from the room and into the main part of the house where Lily, Hawthorne, Angela and Hodgins were talking.

When they saw the pair, Angela did her best to hide a smile. She pretended to ignore the fact that they were still holding hands and sipped her lemonade quietly. _Best leave the lovebirds some time to get adjusted to this before I scare them away from each other_, Angela thought.

"Agent Booth, we should be getting you two back to the hotel," Hawthorne said putting down his glass.

"You're right. We don't want to keep you out too late," Booth agreed. He felt Brennan squeeze his hand tighter as Hawthorne headed to the door. He pulled her into a hug and buried his face in her hair. She clung to him, not wanting to let go.

"Be careful," she said softly after a moment.

"You too," he whispered back but he didn't move.

"Hawthorne's waiting," Brennan said her voice still low.

"I know."

"Why aren't you leaving?"

"I don't wanna let go."

Brennan smiled into his shoulder before stepping back and looking into his eyes. She smiled again and dropped his hands. He grinned sheepishly and walked out the door. Brennan turned to find Hodgins and Angela attempting to say goodbye, rather awkwardly.

Hodgins had moved in for a hug but Angela had stuck out her hand for a shake. Realizing this, they both switched positions which resulted in another confusing moment. Hodgins dropped his hand and stepped to her for a hug. After another awkward moment, they stepped apart and Hodgins followed Booth.

Angela sighed in frustration and buried her face in her hands. She flopped down on the couch and placed a pillow over her face before screaming. Brennan sat down beside her and patted her friend's back comfortingly. Lily sat in the chair across from them and smiled.

"Dr. Hodgins seems very interested in you, Angela," Lily stated lightly.

"Yeah, well, I don't know why."

"Because you're amazing," Brennan replied, "and Hodgins' isn't a stupid guy."

"You sure? Because my last boyfriend ended up, well…"

"He loves you because of you, Ange, not because of what's happened to you."

"Since when did you become the poetic one?"

"Since she fell in love," Lily replied. Brennan blushed and looked down at her hands. Angela sat up a little straighter.

"Yeah, that's right. You and Booth finally got your act together. I would like to think I can claim a little something in that."

"You can," Brennan nodded.

"So, when did it happen?"

"Today, in the hotel…we kissed."

"Seems like a lot has progressed from just this afternoon," Lily inquired.

"Oh, well, they've been in love for a long time, they've just been denying their feelings."

"Angela!" Brennan exclaimed.

"What? You have. Admit it."

"You're wrong."

"Oh, so, you haven't been in love with him for months."

"No."

"Liar."

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"Am not!"

"Are to! You have loved him every single day since you met him."

"No, I haven't been in love with him for that long."

"So you agree? You're in love with him."

Brennan sighed, "Fine, I'm in love with him."

"I knew it!"

"And _I_ knew you had a thing for Hodgins," Brennan poked.

"Not like _that's_ ever gonna happen," Angela said miserably.

"He likes you too, you know."

"How do you know?"

"I may be socially uncoordinated, according to Booth, but I'm not blind!"

"Fine, so he likes me. It still doesn't mean that anything's going to happen."

"What do you say to me all the time? Oh, yeah, nothing's gonna happen if you don't make it happen."

"Coming from the girl whose being denying her feelings for her partner for six months…"

Brennan gave her a look, "Shut up. Look, if you want Hodgins, do something about it."

"Are we in Bizarro World or something?"

"I don't know what that means."

"You're the one dating somebody and I'm the one struggling to get a guy, _and_ _you're_ giving _me_ dating advice."

"I learned from the best."

"Yeah, well, I'm going to bed." Angela got to her feet.

"I think I will too," Lily agreed standing, "you're welcome to stay here Dr. Brennan."

"Oh, thank you, but I think I'll go to bed too." She and Angela walked into the bedroom they were sharing.

Angela unrolled the sleeping bag that Hawthorne had found for her and snuggled inside of it. Brennan pulled off her boots and took off her jacket, setting it on the end of the bed before slipping between the clean white sheets. She sighed contentedly and closed her eyes.

Normally, she would've wished for a dream about Booth, but now, as she smiled to herself, she didn't think any dream could feel as good as actually kissing him. She let her mind wander and felt her breathing slow and her mind calm. The last thing she saw in her mind's eye was the smile he had given her after she had kissed him…

(--)

Hawthorne had driven Booth and Hodgins back to the hotel and then took his leave. The guys had gone up to the room that Booth had shared with Brennan. He let Hodgins sleep in his room while Booth took up the place that Brennan had vacated.

He breathed in the scent of her, still left on the pillows. Oh, yeah, he was definitely in Heaven. His mind slipped quietly through the events of the day. It had been one hell of a day, after all. They'd gone from having absolutely no idea who had killed the girls to have a primary suspect and a plausible idea of how the first murder was committed. Not to mention that fact that he and Bones had gone from an amicable partnership/friendship to _way_ beyond both.

He smiled again. He'd smiled a lot that day. He faltered however, when he thought about Dr. Long and his obvious attraction to Bones. Booth couldn't deny that he was more worried about her than anything else. _Damn it_, he thought sitting up in bed. He knew wasn't going to get a wink of sleep now that his mind was on this track.

He pulled back the sheets and stood up. He grabbed a tee shirt and slipped it on over his head. He'd left his pants from earlier that day on, so he didn't bother changing them. He walked into the lounge and checked Hodgins' room. The man wasn't there. Booth frowned, he looked around the room and saw Hodgins standing on the balcony.

"I can't sleep," Hodgins said.

"Me neither."

"I'm too worried."

"Me too."

"What if something happens to them?"

"I don't know."

"Me neither."

"I'll call a taxi."

"Good idea."

(--)

Half an hour later, Hodgins and Booth stood outside Hawthorne's house once again. They had said that as soon as they saw that the girls were all right they'd go back to the hotel but they hadn't moved. The taxi driver was getting impatient.

"Are you two going back to the Halekulani, or not?" he asked gruffly. Neither answered. The driver sighed in frustration and drove off down the driveway.

"Oh, look, the taxi's gone," Hodgins stated.

"Guess we can't go back to the hotel, now," Booth agreed.

"Pity."

"Yeah."

"Should we go inside?"

"Well, we can't stand out here all night."

They nodded to one another and walked up to the door. Booth reached up to knock but before his hand hit the door it opened and revealed Hawthorne standing in his bathrobe. He stepped aside and let them enter.

"I was wondering when you two would be back," Hawthorne said. He grinned before walking away, leaving them in the foyer. They heard a door close and assumed that Hawthorne had gone back to bed.

"So…"

"Yeah…"

They walked toward the room that Angela and Brennan were sharing. The door was cracked open a little. Booth pushed it open, peering inside. The girls were both asleep so he opened it all the way, being sure to be quiet. Once inside, Hodgins took a seat on the floor next to Angela and closed his eyes.

Booth closed the door and leaned against it. He told himself he wasn't going to fall asleep but since when had he _ever_ listened to himself when he said that. He felt his lids get heavy but he didn't fight it. He fell asleep staring at Brennan with his head resting on his arm.

(--)

Brennan's eyes flickered open and she thought she was still dreaming. Booth was sitting against the door, fast asleep. She pinched her arm slightly and when it hurt she smiled. She pushed herself into a sitting position and curled her knees up to her chest. It was still early but the sun was already pouring in through the thin white curtains.

After a moment, Booth's eyes cracked open a little. When he realized Bones was watching him, he roused himself awake quickly. He got to his feet and walked over to her side, making sure not to step on Angela and Hodgins, who had gotten into an interesting position while they slept.

Booth sat down beside Brennan on the bed as she leaned against his chest. She sighed, feeling a weight lifting from her chest. This was, in a word, perfect. Here she was, with a gorgeous guy, and not just any gorgeous guy, but with Booth, the guy who she'd been in love with for, if she was really truthful with herself, several months now.

His arm had come around her shoulders and hugged her closer to him. They lay there in silence for a few minutes as she played with the fabric of his tee shirt. He entwined his fingers in her hair. They both sighed.

"Couldn't stay away?" she asked.

"Didn't want to."

"Good answer."

"I thought so."

"Can we do this more often?"

"Do what?"

"This," she used her hand to motion to them lying on the bed.

"This…this we can do forever, Bones."

"Good, I like that plan."

"Me too."

He let himself drift back into sleep. This time he wasn't riddled with the fear that he wouldn't see her when he woke up. He knew she was all right. He'd been stupid to worry. This was Bones, we're talking about, she was a stubborn pain in the ass, and she wouldn't go anywhere if she didn't want to.

(--)

TBC in Chapter 14 "Uh, I don't know the title yet…"

A/N: I hope you guys like this. Sorry these last two chapters have taken so long to put up but I've been busy since school got out. This week I should be able to update more regularly considering I'm not doing anything. Your reviews make me smile, I love it that you guys are predicting what happens next, it's actually given me a LOT of ideas. So don't stop! Thanks!


	14. Cross My Heart

Disclaimer: I only own the characters not normally seen on the show…

Previously: Booth and Brennan are officially a couple. The girls are staying with Hawthorne while Booth and Hodgins are having an impossible time of staying away from them. Brennan woke up to find that Booth had returned and both are now peacefully, blissfully, happy…

(--)

"I promise I will hold you closer, closer, I will in these of mine. I will hold you, hold you, hold you, closer, closer over and over again."

-Blessed Union of Souls, "Closer"

(--)

"I thought I told you to stay away from her?" the voice gruffly asked Dr. Long as he stood in the dingy alley. To say he was frightened to be there was an understatement. He was terrified. Even _he_ knew not to mess with these guys.

"That's personal," Long replied, attempting to sound nonchalant.

"Well _your_ 'personal' has become a problem for _our_ professional. She's going to catch on pretty quickly, especially now that she knows you're involved."

"She might know that I'm in on it, but she doesn't know about you. I thought that was what mattered?"

"It is. But she starts digging around _your_ business colleagues, _I_ might become a suspect, and _that _isn't going to work out very well with my plans. I hope that you understand what amount of commitment is required from you, Dr. Long."

"I knew what I was getting into."

"Yes, but the question remains: are you still willing to make a sacrifice for the greater good of the partnership?"

"I knew that I would be the scapegoat when I signed on, remember?"

"I just want to make sure that you're still _comfortable_ with that arrangement."

"Well, I don't really have a choice, do I?"

"That depends," the man stepped forward, pulling a gun out of his belt, "you could choose the easy way out, and I could kill you right now…or I could let your precious doctor and her boyfriend find you and send you to the chair."

"He's not her boyfriend," Long stated through gritted teeth.

"You keep telling yourself that," the man put his gun away, "maybe one day it'll be true."

"Temperance is with _me_," Long said, anger rising in his voice. He didn't like it when people talked about Dr. Brennan, or about Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth...

"_Temperance_ is in the way," the man replied forcefully, "I suggest that you take care of that before _I_ have to. Besides, how would it look if an officer of the law shot a forensic anthropologist in the back of the head?"

"They'd probably take away your nice, shiny badge," Long said sarcastically.

"Don't get smart with me kid. Just do your part. Get rid of the FBI agent and the good doctor and we won't have anything more to discuss."

"I can't kill her."

"Why not? You're already supposed to be the psychopathic serial murderer, and everyone knows how much you admired Dr. Brennan. It makes perfect sense. In a jealous rage you shoot Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan. I can see the headlines now."

"It's not funny."

" Look, kill her, scare her. I don't care. Just get rid of her. Or I'll do it myself. And then I'll be after you." The man disappeared back into the shadows, leaving Dr. Long alone with his thoughts. And his fears.

(--)

The sun was now shining brilliantly through the windows as Brennan's eyes flickered open once again. She smiled when she saw that Booth had fallen asleep again. Slowly she untangled herself from him and got out of bed. She padded across the hallway into the bathroom and began to shut the door when she heard something coming from the main room.

She looked around the corner, frowning, it was still relatively early and she could see from her position that Hawthorne's bedroom door was still closed. She took half a step back and moved quietly into the bedroom she shared with Ange. She unclipped Booth's gun from the holster at his side, making sure not to wake him.

Holding the weapon tightly she moved back out into the hallway. She took a tentative step into the main room. She could see someone attempting to close the door quietly, their back facing her. She gripped the gun and told herself to stay calm.

"Turn around, slowly; raise your hands above your head…"

"Temperance?" the man asked confused. Brennan was surprised that it was Hawthorne's voice. She lowered the gun as he turned around. His eyes widened when he saw the firearm at her side.

"Sorry, I didn't know it was you," Brennan said.

"It's okay. I should've known not to try and sneak in. I'm just lucky you said something before blowing my head off." He smiled charmingly.

"Where were you anyway?" Brennan inquired placing Booth's gun down on the island.

"I had a meeting."

"At eight o'clock?"

"He tends to be more of a night person. Tea?" Hawthorne held out the kettle, indicating his query. Brennan looked up.

"Oh, yes, please," she answered. He turned to the faucet and began filling the kettle. Brennan watched him. She was getting a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. She was never one to follow those gut instincts, that was Booth's area of expertise, but something was really off here.

"Milk, sugar?"

"Both please, two sugars. Thank you," Hawthorne handed her the cup of steaming tea. She smiled and stirred it lightly with the spoon he had given her.

"Did you sleep well?" Brennan's eyes were drawn to Hawthorne's hand. He was playing with his spoon.

"Yes, and I woke up to somewhat of a surprise."

"Ah, Agent Booth…"

"Yeah…I assume you let him in last night and he didn't break down any doors or anything."

"Breaking down doors? No. But he did threaten me at gunpoint. Said if I didn't let him in he'd make sure I wish I did." Hawthorne's face was dead serious. Brennan stared at him in shock and horror. Then Hawthorne broke out into a smile. Brennan sighed, "I'm joking! He didn't even have to knock; I just let him and Hodgins in."

"Very funny. I think I'm gonna go back to bed now." She stood up from the island and grabbed her cup and took the gun off the table.

"Sweet dreams," Hawthorne commented, "oh, and Dr. Brennan?"

"Yes?" she turned back to him.

"Can we not tell Lily about my secret rendezvous? She doesn't like it when I leave early in the morning."

Brennan forced a smile, "sure thing." Hawthorne grinned. She walked down the hall, her mind working over the acquired information. Still, she had nothing solid. This was all circumstantial evidence, not permissible in court. She thought for a moment. _I'll tell Booth, see what he thinks. Maybe I'm just being skittish. It's probably nothing…_

She moved onto the bed, trying not to wake Booth. Her efforts failed, however, and when she had finally settled at his side, he was awake and staring at her. She laid her head on his arm and smiled. He responded likewise, brushing a hair out of her eyes. He moved to kiss her softly and she accepted, letting her fingertips brushing gently over his cheek bones.

"Morning," he said pulling away from her.

She sighed contentedly, "morning, again."

"Remember when I said we could stay like this forever?" Booth began.

"Yeah…"

"That only works if one of us doesn't get up," he grinned and Brennan rolled her eyes.

"So what are we supposed to do? Wet the bed?"

"Now _that_ just killed the romance."

"I have a knack for that," Brennan kissed him again.

"Yeah, you definitely do. Don't punch me!"

"I won't punch you, but you have to take it back!" Brennan grinned wickedly.

"Maybe I will, and maybe I won't."

"Than maybe I'll punch you--ah!" she screeched when he began to tickle her senseless. She attempted to stifle the uncontrollable laughter as she squirmed away from him. Unfortunately for her, the bed was too small for her to go far and he eventually pulled her close to him, her back to his chest.

Brennan sighed. She closed her eyes again. It shocked her how she could suddenly feel so comfortable with someone. She had never let David hold her after they'd had sex. Well, that was also mostly because he was out the door pretty quickly afterwards. She'd never really been into the whole touchy-feely crap. But now she was starting to realize that perhaps she'd been too quick to judge it. She and Booth hadn't even _had_ sex and he was already holding her like this…like he'd never let go.

"You know things are gonna have to change when we get back to DC," Booth started.

Brennan frowned, though Booth couldn't see it, "what'd you mean?"

"Well, we can't do what we've been doing. It'll be too difficult. And weird," Booth answered, his voice calm. Brennan felt something in her chest start to hurt. Not that she actually believed in the cliché, but was this what if felt like to have your heart broken? 'Cause it sucked. Tears started to prick the corners of her eyes. Two minutes ago she'd been the happiest she'd felt in years, now she felt like throwing up.

But she didn't let those tears fall, _don't show weakness_, she reminded herself. Instead, she got mad. She sat up and turned on him, her eyes burning with the hatred of a scorned woman. One look could've killed him so it was a good thing he was looking at the empty space in his arms. As he turned to look at her she slammed her fist as hard as she could into his shoulder.

"Ow! What the hell was that for!" he asked sitting up and rubbing his sore arm.

"You are an asshole, you know that!" Brennan tried to get off the bed but Booth grabbed her wrist. She lashed out at him again, her palm connecting with the side of his face. The force of the impact made a loud cracking sound and the FBI was momentarily stunned.

Bones took the opportunity to peel his fingers away from her wrist. She was able to throw one leg over the side of the bed before Booth took hold her again and pulled her back to his chest. She flailed and struggled against him but he had her bear-hugged.

"What in the name of God has gotten into you?" he asked slightly breathless.

"I will _not_ be some vacation fling. I'm better than that, and I thought you--well, I don't think that anymore and--."

"Bones, what the hell are you talking about?" Booth sounded genuinely confused.

Brennan stopped thrashing about and turned in Booth's arms to face him. He was still holding her tightly, afraid of getting hit again. He looked down at her, his face showing confused innocence. Brennan felt her hatred dissolve and the broken heart feeling returned. He didn't know what he meant to her then. He didn't think breaking them off would be a big deal. It wasn't bothering him at all and now, here she was tears starting to form at the corners of her eyes again. Big baby…

"You want to end this, then fine. But don't act like it was nothing, okay? Because it was definitely more than nothing for me..."

Booth raised an eyebrow. Bones was definitely talking complete crazy now. The problem was: she looked like she really believed what she was saying. _Great,_ he thought, _I finally find the perfect one, and she's completely out of her mind! Maybe it just comes and goes, because this does not sound like Bones_.

"Bones, I don't mean to sound like a jerk, but I still have absolutely no clue what you're talking about? This meaning us? Why would you want to end us?" Booth asked.

Now it was Brennan's turn to look confused. She searched Booth's eyes. He really didn't seem like he had any idea what she spouting on about. She furrowed her brows and stared at him.

"I don't want to end us…"

"So, then, what's all this about?"

"I thought _you_ wanted to end us…"

"Why would I want to do that?"

"You said things had to change. You said we couldn't keep doing what we're doing."

Booth suddenly got the light bulb look. You know the one that cartoons get when the light bulb beside their head suddenly flicks on. His mind rewound the conversation and he realized where they gone astray. He grinned. So Bones was afraid to let him go, huh? Didn't want to break things off with him? Well, all of that was good news but she was still looking for answers and he had a feeling if he didn't supply them, he'd get punch again.

"I meant back home. I meant living arrangements and stuff."

"Oh…"

"Yeah. I don't just want to see you at work, Bones. If we're gonna keep this thing going then we're gonna have to spend a little bit more time together."

"True. So what do you suggest?"

"Well, I wasn't thinking of doing things to quickly, that never seems to work, so I figured we'd kind of switch off, or whatever, who was staying with whom."

"Sounds logical…"

"I'd hoped you'd say that."

They were silent for a minute. Brennan leaned her cheek against his chest and Booth rested his chin on the top of her head. _How could she possibly think that I'd want to leave her? It's taken me almost a year to get where I am today! There's no way in hell I'm going anywhere anytime soon._ He grinned softly. Bones was definitely the one woman that he'd really struggle to stay with. No matter what, this _had_ to work. It had to because if it didn't…Booth didn't even what to think what a wreck he would be.

He leaned back against the headboard, pulling Bones down with him. His fingers wrapped themselves in her hair. They lay that way for another minute before Brennan broke the silence again.

"I feel really stupid right now."

"Why?"

"Because I hit you, more than once, for something you didn't actually do."

"I've been hit worse."

"I'm sorry."

"It was justified."

"No, it wasn't," Brennan sat up, her eyes meeting his.

"You thought I didn't want this to happen. I'd hit me too."

"I didn't want you to leave…"

"I won't."

"Promise?"

"I thought you didn't like empty promises?"

"Promise?" Brennan's voice was slightly firmer when she asked the second time.

"Cross my heart," Booth answered.

Brennan frowned, "I don't know what that means."

(--)

Angela had woken up a little while after Brennan's freak out. When Angela realized in what position she was nearly flew out of the sleeping bag and into the bathroom. Her movement, of course, awoke Hodgins, who had no idea what was going on. When a blushing Angela returned from the bathroom that four went out to join Hawthorne and Lily for breakfast before Hawthorne took them back to the hotel to collect their things.

Booth and Brennan stood in the doorway to the room. Neither moved; both just looked at the mess that they had created the day before. Brennan smiled, embarrassment flooding through her veins. Booth tried to suppress a laugh, but it came out as a snort instead.

They looked at each other once before moving inside and starting to straighten things up. Booth noticed the flowers that Dr. Long had given Brennan still sitting on the table. He glared at the bouquet before pulling the flowers out and throwing them in the trash can.

"You've been waiting to do that since I got those," Brennan commented, smiling.

"Do you really want flowers from a killer sitting in your room?" Booth queried.

"Well, no…"

"And I don't want them in here anyway. See, problem solved."

"You are the most overprotective…"

"Yeah, and you love that about me."

"Excuse me, Dr. Brennan," a young man in the red bell-boy uniform drew their attention.

"Yes?" Brennan stepped forward.

"A package was delivered for you this morning," the boy said handing her a box wrapped in brown packing paper.

"Thank you," Brennan said, handing him a five dollar bill from her pocket.

"Your welcome," the young man departed, closing the door behind him.

"Who's it from?" Booth asked, trying to hide the suspicion in his voice. It didn't work.

"No name or return address." She started to peel back the paper.

"I'll give you three guesses who it from, and the first two don't count."

They both held their breath as Brennan ripped off the last of the paper and pulled the top of the box. Inside were about a hundred glossy photos, all in black and white. But resting on top of them was something else. Brennan pulled out a pen, Booth handed her another; she used them like chop sticks to pull the object out of the box and examine it.

It was a medical bracelet. Brennan held up to eyes level and inspected the name. With a sharp intake of breath she dropped it again, her eyes wide. Booth frowned at her. He took her make-shift chop sticks and picked the bracelet up himself. He looked away quickly. The name read: Zack Addy.

"I'm sure he's fine, Bones. Long's a doctor remember? He could've just taken one from the hospital," Booth said, his free hand on her back, its presence calming her.

"You probably right," she agreed. Her next step was inspecting the pictures. Again she was startled by what she found. They were recent. Very recent…most of them were of her and Booth…at Hawthorne's house. Nearly all of them from earlier that morning…

"Jesus…" Booth glanced down at them.

"Who else knew we were there?" Brennan asked.

"I suppose anyone close by would've heard Hawthorne offer…"

"What if they didn't?"

"What're you saying Bones? You think Hawthorne's in on it?"

Brennan nodded, "I caught him coming in this morning. He'd said he was at a meeting. And now these pictures of us at his house, where nobody's supposed to know we are. He's _left-handed_ Booth."

"I just find it hard to believe that this guy, the guy who's been helping us catch the killer, _is_ the killer."

"It's the perfect position to be in. He helps us divert the investigation away from him, all the while acting like he's this great friend and everything. He played us, Booth, he played all of us."

"You really think he's the one?" Booth asked Brennan nodded again; "Okay…" he pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number, "This is Special Agent Booth. Yes, I want you to get an arrest warrant for Officer Richard Hawthorne, on first degree murder and criminal conspiracy." He hung up, "I hope you're right about this, Bones."

"Me too," she said quietly.

(--)

Booth and Brennan stood at the top of the first flight of the massive stairs in the hotel lobby as Hawthorne was taken down the second set in handcuffs. Behind him and the two FBI agents escorting him, were Angela and Hodgins, both looking shaken.

"Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan…" Hawthorne started but their stony faces quieted him. He bowed his head and let the agents walk him through the hotel. Angela and Hodgins stopped to stand with Booth and Brennan.

"What's going on?" Hodgins asked.

"Yeah, those guys came in and said Hawthorne was under arrest for killing those girls. Since when did that happen?" Angela inquired.

"Since Bones got a box of pictures from someone, anyone wanna guess who? All of them were at Hawthorne's place this morning," Booth explained.

"And that makes him a serial killer?"

"He's also left-handed, Angela," Brennan continued, "and he was sneaking into the house this morning when I first got up."

"Maybe he was getting the paper?" Angela offered.

"He said he was at a meeting," Brennan countered.

"I still don't understand how he could be the bad guy."

"The evidence points to him," Brennan snapped.

"Fine, but I don't believe it."

"Fine, you're allowed to have your own opinion," Brennan replied sharply. Booth gave her a sad look then proceeded to descend the stairs, the squints following him, as he walked through the lobby and out to the SUV.

They piled in. Angela and Hodgins in the trunk seat. Booth on one side of Hawthorne, Bones on the other and the two other FBI agents, Orville and Wilbur, in the driver's and passenger's seats. Hawthorne turned to Brennan and opened his mouth but Booth cut him off before he could talk.

"Don't speak to her, don't look at her, got it?" Booth warned. Hawthorne nodded in silence.

"Nice work Booth," Orville said.

"Yeah, never would've thought it was Hawthorne," Wilbur agreed. He glanced at the agent in question, "you sure had us fooled."

"So, why'd you do it, big guy?" Orville asked, looking in the rearview mirror.

"Hey, do you think you could, maybe watch the road!" Brennan barked.

"Yeah, I really want to die before we get there," Angela agreed forcefully.

"Hold your horses woman, we'll be fine," Orville replied caustically.

They drove for a few more minutes in silence. Brennan was going over the evidence in her head. Something suddenly popped into her head. She glanced out the window and saw that the turnoff for the morgue was coming up.

"Hey, can you pull over here and let me out?" Brennan asked.

Booth frowned at her, "why?"

"I need to get something," Brennan answered. Orville pulled to the side of the road and let Brennan get out, "Ange, Hodgins, I might need your help," she said. The pair shrugged and joined her on the sidewalk.

"Bones, what's going on?" Booth inquired, moving to undo his seatbelt.

"Nothing. Just go back to the FBI building. We'll meet you there in a little while," Brennan answered.

"You sure?"

"Trust me," she smiled at him and closed the door. Taking a step back the trio watched as the SUV sped away toward the FBI headquarters.

"So," Angela said, "what're we doing here?"

"Solving a case," Brennan replied calmly.

"Funny, I thought we already had?" Hodgins cut in.

"I have, we just need to find one more piece of evidence."

"So why do you need us here?" Angela inquired.

"I don't. Ange, I need you to go to the hospital and get Zack."

"He's being flown back to DC in like half an hour," Hodgins said.

"I know. I need the preliminary identifications on the DNA samples from under the first girl's finger nails."

"You gonna match that to Hawthorne's?"

"I'm gonna match it to someone," Brennan answered slyly.

"So you don't think Hawthorne's the one that did it?" Angela asked.

"I haven't made any conclusions yet, that's why I need those ids."

"So then why did you have Hawthorne arrested?" Hodgins asked.

"Look, I said I haven't concluded anything yet, Hawthorne could still be the guy, but I just want to double check some things…"

"Okay… I'll go to the hospital," Angela said, pulling out her cell phone.

"Good," Brennan turned to Hodgins, "I have another job for us to do."

"At the morgue, I assume?" Hodgins asked.

"Bingo," Brennan replied and the pair headed down the street.

(--)

TBC in Chapter 15 "Hope to Die…"

A/N: You reviews are great! I love that you guys like this so much. I really think that there will only be two chapters left. Sorry guys but this case is definitely coming to a conclusion. I really appreciate all the support you have given me for this, considering it was my first Bones' fic and everything. I love you all!


	15. Hope To Die

Disclaimer: I only own the characters not normally seen on the show…

Previously: Hawthorne has been taken into custody for the murders; however, even though she was the one who put him there, the arrest is leaving Brennan unconvinced. So, what's a good doctor to do? Send Angela to the hospital to rouse Zack, and take a trip to the morgue with Hodgins, all while Booth is left completely confused with Hawthorne…

(--)

"The wicked are always surprised to find that the good can be clever."

-Luc de Clapiers de Vauvenargues

(--)

Fifteen minutes later had Booth escorting a handcuffed Hawthorne through the hallways of the FBI building, Orville and Wilbur trailing behind him. They approached the interrogation room and the Hawaiian agents let them in. Booth sat Hawthorne down in the farther chair and took his place across the table.

"You know how this works, Officer Hawthorne," Booth began.

"Yes, I've been on the other side of the table quite a few times," Hawthorne agreed.

"So how does it usually turn out?" Booth asked nonchalantly.

"Just fine…if you're on the other side of the table," Hawthorne answered sharply.

"We both know how you did it, so let's start with the why?" Booth leaned back in the metal chair, one arm resting on the table, his coin flipping through his fingers.

"How about not," Hawthorne replied.

"Why'd you kill 'em, Richie?"

"I didn't."

"Evidence says you did."

"Well, evidence is wrong."

"Why are you lying to me?"

"I'm not; I didn't kill those girls, Agent Booth. And while you're busy questioning me, the _real_ killer is out there running free. Not to mention Dr. Long is still absconding from the authorities."

"We'll deal with Dr. Long, that's not your business anymore," Booth answered. He glanced over his shoulder at the other agents, "Agent Orville, will you please retrieve the box of photographs that Dr. Brennan received this morning?"

"Of course," Orville smiled cheekily, turning on his heel and walking through the door.

"You really should see these," Booth commented, glancing at Hawthorne. Orville returned with the pictures in plastic evidence bags. He handed them to Booth, "question: why are stalker pictures always in black and white? You ever notice that? Is cheaper? You know, since you're making about a hundred copies, is black and white less expensive?"

"Is there a point to your incessant rambling?" Hawthorne asked coldly. Booth's questioning look turned into a half-grin. He set out the pictures on the table in front of Hawthorne and then leaned back.

"Go ahead," he gestured to the photos with his hand. Hawthorne leaned forward a little to inspect the pictures. After a moment, he sat back in the chair and looked up at Booth.

"They're very good. You should go into modeling or something," Hawthorne said sarcastically. Booth's smile didn't falter.

"It's the location. It really does something to people; never had one like it. You recognize it?" Hawthorne remained silent, "You should…it's your place." He leaned forward, his voice suddenly serious, "Now you wanna tell me how someone found that Dr. Brennan and Ms Montenegro were staying at your house?"

"Maybe they overheard?" Hawthorne offered calmly.

"Maybe…or maybe _you_ told them."

"Now, why would I want to do something like that?"

"Why don't you tell me?" Booth leaned back again.

"I wish I could," Hawthorne answered.

"You have the opportunity. I'm all ears."

"I'm sure you are, but I think now is the time when I say: I want a lawyer," Hawthorne smiled smartly. Booth shook his head, his grin back.

"Have it your way," Booth stood up and ushered the other two agents from the room. They congregated outside the doorway in small circle, watching Hawthorne through the two-way glass.

"You think he's lying?" Wilbur asked.

"Of course he does," Orville answered, "he wouldn't have brought him in if he didn't think Hawthorne was guilty, right Booth?" He slapped Booth's shoulder. The agent glanced at his arm then looked up at Orville and Wilbur.

"Don't touch me again," Booth warned, "Call me when his lawyer gets here," Booth started off down the hall.

"Where're you going?" Wilbur yelled.

"I have to make a call," Booth replied over his shoulder as he disappeared around the corner. Wilbur looked back into the interrogation room.

"What's gonna happen to him?" Wilbur asked indicating the officer.

"Hopefully, they'll give him the chair," Orville replied.

"I wonder if they have any idea…"

"Of course they do," Orville cut him off, "they believe that Hawthorne's the killer and Long's the accomplice. I give it less than twenty-four hours before they're all out of here, and this case is behind us."

"You seem so sure."

"I am sure. Relax, Wilbur, this whole thing is gonna be over soon enough," Orville patted his arm and walked into the hall, leaving Wilbur to stare at Hawthorne sitting quietly in the metal chair. He watched the man, lower his head in despair, and suddenly Wilbur's stomach hurt.

(--)

Booth finally made it out to the sunny parking lot. He breathed a sigh of relief. Interrogating Hawthorne had not been easy. It had been difficult to keep his composure and not reach across the table and strangle the man who had put Bones and Angela into so much danger. All this time he'd trusted this man with the woman that he loved…it was just like Kenton…but this time Booth had found him before anything happened to Brennan.

He flipped open his cell phone a pressed '1', the speed dial that would connect him to Brennan's phone. He held the mobile up to his ear and waited patiently as it rang once…twice…thrice…_damn it where the hell is she?_...four times…five…and then her voicemail picked up.

"This is Dr. Brennan. Please leave your name and number. I'll get back to you." The message continued with a woman's voice instructing him to wait until the tone before recording his message, all informing him that personal options could be reached by pressing the number four. Finally the phone beeped.

"Bones! It's me! Where the hell are you? I'm at the FBI building and you're not. Hawthorne just lawyer-ed up. If you've got something to grill him you better get your cute little ass down here, 'because he's not talking!" Booth snapped the phone shut. He returned it to his pocket. Rubbing his hands over his tired eyes, he let out a frustrated sigh.

A rushing sound met his ears. He looked up to see about twelve agents running from the building and getting into numerous vehicles. He grabbed one of them by the arm, frightening the poor man.

"What's going on here?" Booth questioned.

"They think they found Dr. Long," the man answered.

"Where?" Booth asked forcefully.

(--)

"Dr. Brennan," Hodgins rushed into the morgue's lab, slightly out of breath.

Brennan looked up from the file she was decoding. The handwriting was appalling. You'd think they wrote like doctors or something? She noted Hodgins' breathlessness and messed up attire.

"What is it Hodgins?" she inquired.

"Angela just called. She said Zack said that Dr. Morgan made copies of their findings but they never ran an official id with the FBI," Hodgins explained.

"Damn it," Brennan mentally chided herself for not doing this sooner.

"We could go there now," Hodgins offered.

"Yeah," Brennan nodded after a moment, "yeah, call a cab." She grabbed the files and her coat, running from the room, not noticing her phone vibrating on the table.

(--)

When they reached the FBI building, they were met with a dozen vehicles zooming out of the parking lot. Brennan and Hodgins tried to get a better view. Brennan reached into her pocket, digging for her cell phone. It was then that she realized she'd left it at the morgue.

"Damn."

"What?" Hodgins asked glancing at her.

"I don't have my phone. Do you have Booth's number?"

Hodgins stared at her, "Do I look like I have Booth's number?"

Brennan rolled her eyes. She reached forward and tapped the taxi driver's shoulder, "Follow those cars," she instructed.

As she sat back she noted Hodgins was watching her, a frown on his face, "If something's happening," she answered the unasked question, "then Booth will be there."

"But we still can't prove who the skin samples belong to," Hodgins stated.

"Give me your phone," Brennan held out her hand. Hodgins placed his cell phone there. Brennan flipped it open, found Angela's name in the contacts and dialed, "Ange, it's me. I need another favor. Are you still at the hospital? Okay, good. Get into the hospital's records and try to match the skin samples through there. Call me back on Hodgins' phone when you get the id." She hung up.

"So Angela's getting the id, what're we doing then?"

"We're getting the bad guy," Brennan answered.

(--)

_Warehouses. Why did they always end up in warehouses? Why couldn't it be cute little parks or something less clichéd?_ Booth thought angrily as he got out of the car,_ At least these are on the dock…_There were several black and whites already there with their lights flashing. _He knows we're here_.

Booth walked over to the small group, "who's in charge here?"

"I'm the one that saw him," said an aging police officer, stepping forward.

"Special Agent Booth," Booth said shaking his hand.

"Lt. Peter Jacobs," the man replied.

"Lt. Jacobs, have you or any of your men tried to go in?" Booth asked.

"No, but they've been watching all the exits."

"Good," he turned to Orville and Wilbur, "okay, boys, time to see what you two are worth. We need a perimeter set up here people!"

The agents scurried around, getting into position. Booth and Lt. Jacobs were both handed Kevlar vests. Booth dug into his pocket for his cell phone again. He tried Bones but she still hadn't picked up. He didn't bother leaving another message.

Instead he grabbed a two-way radio and started barking orders at the FBI agents on site. He ordered snipers to the roofs of the surrounding buildings. He called for a boat off the dock, equipped with divers if the need be. _This is gonna be a long day…no pun intended._

(--)

The taxi carrying Brennan and Hodgins pulled up on the outskirts. Hodgins made a mental note that it looked like an orgy of the law enforcement officers. A young officer in a blue uniform stopped them from proceeding into the thick of the FBI agent orgy. Brennan gave him a death glare and instructed him that she was a forensic anthropologist and she worked with the Agent Booth.

Hodgins thought Brennan was going to drop him when the man said he didn't know who Agent Booth was and if they didn't have badges they couldn't get in. Turning away from the infuriating officer, Brennan let out a frustrated sigh. Hodgins reminded himself to stay at least five feet behind her.

"Who the hell does he think he is anyway?" Brennan asked.

"He's just doing his job, Bren. Without badges we could be anybody. They don't want press in there right now," Hodgins said coolly.

"You're supposed to be on my side, Jack, we're hating the government right now. Keeping people from their rights, and all that."

"They don't want hostages."

Brennan gave him a look, "well, he's not going to keep me out." She turned on her heel and walked purposefully toward the warehouses where everyone had congregated. The young officer walked up to her again but instead of stopping Brennan took his arm and neatly flipped him onto his back.

Instantly, several other officers surrounded them, their guns raised. Brennan finally stopped as they encircled her and Jack. She raised her arms as did her fellow scientist. The ruckus drew the attention of the lead agents, one in particular, who came over smiling.

"It's okay, guys, they're with me," Booth said, stepping into the circle. Brennan took his arm and dragged on him over to the officer still lying on his back.

"_This_ is Agent Booth. Next time, learn names," Brennan said.

"What was that about?" Booth asked as they walked back to the front of the line.

"Nothing. Just insubordinate officers," Brennan waved it off.

"Whatever. I tried to call you."

"I left my phone at the morgue. And _someone_," she glared at Jack, "didn't have your number so I couldn't call."

"Where's Ange?"

"She's at the hospital with Zack. They're doing some ids for me."

"Now!" Booth looked at her skeptically.

"Relax, I've got everything taken care of," Brennan answered giving him a smile, "Trust me."

"You said that before, but it's very difficult I'm you won't tell me what's going on. You're talking about ids and stuff and you won't give me a straight answer when I ask you what you're up to."

"I know, and I said, you'll just have to trust me."

"Agent Booth," Lt. Jacobs walked up to them, "my men say that Long looks like he's getting nervous in there."

"I'm just afraid if he gets nervous, he'll get trigger happy."

"What do you want me to do?" Jacobs asked.

"Get a team together. We'll go in on my order," the older officer nodded and called to his people, Booth turned to Brennan and Hodgins, "you two should be wearing vests."

He motioned for a young officer to get him two Kevlar vests. The man handed them to Brennan and Hodgins. Booth watched skeptically as they suited themselves. Brennan caught his gaze and smiled.

"What?"

"I don't like you being here," he said cautiously.

"Too bad," she answered.

"Bones, I--."

"Booth, don't."

"Just promise you'll stay back," Booth said. Brennan gave him a look but Hodgins was nodding fervently.

"Agent Booth, my men are ready," Lt. Jacobs said.

"Okay, good. Jacobs, I want you to stay here, control things from the outside. Wright Brothers!" Orville and Wilbur stepped forward, "you two are gonna be by the door, I want you ready to apprehend Long when we get out. I'll lead the team inside--."

"What!" Brenna interrupted, "If you're going, I'm going."

"What? No, Bones, you're going to stay here, and keep your promise to me."

"Who's gonna stop me?" Brennan asked defiantly.

"Jesus, Bones, do you always have to make things so difficult! Fine, if you come, you stay behind me, got it?" Brennan rolled her eyes and nodded, "Jacobs, give her your gun!" Brennan stared at him in surprise, Booth winked at her, "Don't get used to it."

He pulled his weapon from the holster and signaled to the team that it was time to go. He started toward the warehouse, sensing Brennan keeping her promise and staying behind him. He thanked God for small miracles.

Once they had infiltrated the threshold, Booth signaled that they split into smaller groups. He, Brennan and two other agents moved upstairs quietly, another group took the ground floor, while a third took the basement.

They reached the top of the stairs after a moment. Booth motioned to Brennan to go to the right, sending the other two agents to left. They crept through large containers. The shipping material created a maze throughout the floor of the building, making a great place to hide but nearly impossible for the agents.

There was a creak on the floor and Booth stopped them. He held a finger to his lips and used his hand to tell Brennan to stay put. She nodded. He turned around the corner, his gun poised, disappearing from her view. There was a loud crack and a thud.

"Booth?" Brennan asked quietly. She leaned out from the corner and saw Booth lying flat on his face in the dust. She gasped and hurried forward. As soon as she stepped out, she mentally kicked herself, feeling the blow of the fireextinguisher against the back of her head.

(--)

TBC in Chapter 16: "Civil Duties…"

A/N: Okay, this is the second to last chapter. That's right people: chaptersixteen is the final chapter. Don't scream, everything will be answered in the next chapter. Afterwards I plan to include a pretty decent sized Author's Note explaining the story a little, but that's another time, another chapter. Anyway, keep reviewing, I heart them! Did I mention I love cliff hangers? Hehe!


	16. Civil Duties

Disclaimer: I only own the characters not normally seen on the show…

Previously: Angela's at the hospital with Zack trying to make ids on the skin samples, while Booth, Brennan and Hodgins attempt to arrest Dr. Long who is hiding out at a shore-side warehouse complex…

A/N: I started to write this chapter and I was like "wow, I'm writing the _last_ chapter" and it made me sad because I really like this story and I liked working on it. But I especially liked hearing all your responses to it, your complaints and your excited ramblings; I really appreciate that you have all been so supportive of this fic and of me. I want you to know; I am already planning another Bones fic that I hope to begin after I return from vacation, but let's get through this one, shall we?

(--)

"Three billion guys in this world…the key is to find the one that makes all the rest disappear."

-Unknown

(--)

"Did I mention how cute you were?" Angela asked stifling a tiny giggle. The male nurse smiled, slightly embarrassed as Angela traced her index finger down the center of his chest. He wasn't used to have women openly flirt with him, but this was the most forward woman he had ever met.

"I really shouldn't let you in there," he said to her, glancing sideways down the hallway, keeping his out for any doctors who would grill him for hanging around while on duty.

"I know," Angela stepped away, pouting, "and I wouldn't ask you unless it was _really_ important," she looked up at him, throwing on her best vulnerable face, as her eyes met his. She watched as he battled his own scruples and tossed him another look; it was apparently the last he could take and Angela saw what little resolve he had to begin with break.

She felt a mite sorry for the guy. Here she was, turning on the charm, being needy and innocent, and the poor guy couldn't hold up against her charisma. Damn, she deserved an Oscar. She smiled brilliantly when the RN turned to face the door behind him and slipped his keycard in the electronic lock. The lock clicked and he opened the door for her.

"Make it quick," he said, "I could get in a lot of trouble for this."

"You have no idea," she began as she sat down at the Records Room computer, "how much I appreciate this."

"Yeah, well, you owe me one," the nurse said, he closed the door, giving her one last love-struck look before he did.

Angela shook her head, _that boy needs to get laid_, she thought turning on the monitor. She opened up her bag and pulled out the samples that Hodgins had found. Scurrying over to the scanner, she keyed in the data that Zack and Dr. Morgan had derived. A creak at the door made Angela's heart stop. She looked up, her eyes huge with fright as the door opened.

"Holy shit," she breathed. She was caught, she knew it. There would be no explaining this one. She'd have to get Booth down here and by that time the killer would probably have skipped town anyway. Everything would be for nothing. She closed her eyes and waited to hear a cry for security.

"Hey, Ange," Zack said smiling as he wheeled himself into the room. Angela thought she was mistaken but as she cracked an eye open, her face turned from fear-stricken to abject anger.

"Zack! What the hell are _you_ doing here?" she asked, infuriated. The young man cowered in his wheelchair. She hurried up to him, her finger pointing at him in anger, "and what are you doing out of bed? You could hurt yourself again. And aren't you supposed to be on a plane?"

"I wanted to help Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth. Besides, the possibility of injury is about 36000 to 1, so I--."

Angela held up her hand and cut him off, "Fine, but we have to do this quickly, otherwise someone will figure out we're in here." She walked back over to the computer and seated herself in front of the monitor. After a moment, she turned to him, "how did you get in here anyway?"

"I asked the lady at the desk if I could," Zack replied. Angela stared at him in shock.

"I hate you," she said turning back to the screen. Zack just gave her smile.

"So, did you enter the data?" he asked.

"Yes," Angela snapped, "I know what I'm doing, I'm not inept, you know."

"You sound like Dr. Brennan," Zack laughed.

"She tends to rub off on you," Angela commented.

They waited as the computer scanned the database. Angela kept checking her watch periodically. She felt her head start to hurt and yet felt the littlest bit of relief on the edge of her heart. This was almost over. Just a few seconds more and they'd have the killer's name, birth date, phone record, the works. And then they could go home!

"Oh, my god," Zack said suddenly. Angela realized she'd been spacing and glanced at the screen. Her eyes went wide and her jaw hit the table.

"Call Bren," she instructed.

(--)

Temperance's lids felt heavy against her eyes. There was a painful throbbing in her head and an ache in her neck. She attempted to open her eyes but she didn't have the strength. She could feel the she was lying down, possibly on the floor from the coolness against her cheek. Her first instinct was to push herself up, you can't defend yourself if you're lying down, but one arm wouldn't move. She struggled for a moment before she cracked her eye the tiniest bit. The world was blurry for a minute but it soon cleared.

She raised her head and felt her vision swim again. Mentally she noted how familiar this seemed to be for her. She chastised herself as she used her free hand to feel around. She found her other hand and soon enough established that there was a handcuff that was impeding the movement of her limb. She felt her head clear a little and opened her eyes again.

This time she was able to see. She found that she was handcuffed to a copper pipe that was protruding from the floor and leading all the way to the ceiling. Wrapping her slim fingers around it, she used the pipe to heave herself to her feet. She gripped the metal for dear life as her body threatened to pass out once more. She took deep breaths and clung to the pipe as the blackness disappeared.

Now that she was on her feet, she took the time to inspect the room. She was glad to find that they were still in the warehouse. Her eyes traveled around the perimeter of the room but stopped when she caught sight of a hand at the bottom edge of her vision. She was surprised that she had not seen it before and her heart stopped for a second when she saw that Booth wasn't moving, but his steady breathing told her that he was unconscious.

He too was handcuffed to copper piping; however, the pipe didn't go straight from floor to ceiling. Instead, it traveled up from the floorboards then made an upside down U-shape and went back through to the lower levels. Brennan turned to her wrist and the pipe that it was attached to. She grabbed at it and shook it feverishly, trying to loosen it but the pipe only creaked.

She let out a frustrated sigh and stopped. The sound of footsteps outside the door to the room, which must have been an office of some sort, made Temperance whip around to face the entrance. She held her breath as the door opened slowly and none other than Dr. Long himself stepped through.

Brennan felt a flash of anger in her stomach and she instantly wanted to rip Long to pieces. Unfortunately she was still cuffed to the pipe and it wasn't moving. Dr. Long stopped short when he saw that she up and awake.

"Temperance," his voice sounded normal, gentle even, laced with surprise.

"Asshole," Temperance replied with a sarcastic bite. Long, apparently over his initial shock, walked further into the room and gave her a smile.

"Now, there's no need for language like that," he said.

"Get close enough, Perry, I dare you," Brennan snapped, clenching her free hand into a fist.

"You hate me," he stated calmly.

"Gee, you think?"

"Why do you hate me Temperance?"

"Maybe because you lied to me for one..."

"I never lied to you about how I felt."

"You attacked me at the morgue," Brennan continued, un-phased by Long's injection.

"Yes," he admitted, "I did do _that_. But I didn't want to Temperance. I love you."

"Ha!" Brennan exclaimed, "_That_ is probably the _most_ amusing thing I've heard all day."

"I do," he replied just as calmly as before. Brennan stared at him, her eyebrows raised in surprise, "but I know you'll never love me back. I'm a monster and you…you are the most beautiful woman in the world…you are perfect, Temperance."

"And _you_ are crazy," she said matter-of-factly.

"True," he gave her a toothy smile that, two days ago, would've melted her, but now just gave her chills.

"What do you want with us?" she asked, hoping that her fear wasn't evident in her voice.

"I have orders," he answered vaguely, his attention concentrated out the tiny, dirt-covered window above Booth's head.

"Orders to do what?"

He glanced back at her, "Kill you."

"Oh," Brennan swallowed. She willed Booth to wake and help her get them out of this.

"I didn't kill them you know," Long said.

Brennan didn't look away from Booth's face, "I know."

"I just changed the reports."

"And you killed Dr. Morgan."

"She would've told you everything."

"She didn't know anything."

"That's what you think." Finally Brennan looked up and met Long's eyes.

"She knew who the murderer was?"

"You seem so determined that there were only two people involved in this ordeal. Me and someone else…but I was never out on those beaches…"

"There's a third person…"

"Dr. Morgan was suspicious. She told me to tell the police, but I couldn't…"

"Because they are police…"

"Exactly."

"Who are they, Perry?" Temperance's voice was level, the edge of concern there as well.

"I can't tell you. If I tell you then they won't let you go home."

"I already have Angela making ids, I'll know in a few minutes…"

"You'll get hurt…"

"Just tell me."

"I--."

The door suddenly burst in. Two armed officers appeared at in the doorway. Temperance recognized them and took the shock to slam her elbow into Dr. Long's face. He reeled back in pain, clutching at his nose. As his vision cleared he staggered back toward Temperance but froze in place as a single shot echoed through the room.

Perry fell to the ground, blood pooling around his head. There was a small hole in the window from which the bullet had entered and lodged itself just above Dr. Long's ear.

The agents in the doorway were Orville and Wilbur, both with shocked looks gracing their faces. After a moment, Orville walked over to Temperance and shot a bullet at the chain of the handcuffs, snapping it and freeing Brennan. She hurried over to Booth and began to rouse him. When he was finally awake he looked around the room in confusion.

"Ah, we got him. Good teamwork Bones," he said, as she helped him to his feet.

"Yeah, thanks so much for your assistance," she answered, letting his arm fall over her shoulder and wrapping hers around his middle.

"No problem," he replied as they slowly moved out of the office.

(--)

"You'll have a nice bruise, Agent Booth, but you should be fine otherwise," the familiar EMT said. He gave Temperance a small smile, "I assume that you'll take care of him, Dr. Brennan?"

"Of course," Brennan answered. Booth was sitting in the back of the ambulance that was parked outside the warehouse. Brennan was standing beside him as the EMTs checked him out. Hodgins was standing beside Brennan watching them patch Booth up, and making note of the fact that his hand was completely wrapped around Brennan's.

"Ow! That hurt!" Booth said as the EMT put alcohol on the cut that he'd received from the corner of the fire extinguisher.

"Oh," Brennan said, smiling, "you are such a baby."

"You know what, Bones? You are heartless," Booth answered with little conviction, "here I am. Bleeding. And all you can say is I'm a baby when the mean EMT puts stinging stuff on my head!"

Brennan just rolled her eyes, her smile not fading. Hodgins laughed but stopped and frowned when he felt something strange in his pocket. He thought for a moment before he realized that it was his cell phone vibrating. He shoved his hand into his pants and dug out the phone.

"Bren, its Ange," Hodgins handed her the phone. She released Booth's hand and accepted the mobile putting it to her ear. She stepped away from the ambulance so she could hear over Booth's dramatized moans and whimpers.

"Ange, please tell me you found something."

Booth stopped his theatrics when Brennan stepped away from him. Instead, he watched her intently as she had asked Angela if they had found anything. Angela must have said something unsettling because Booth saw Brennan suddenly tense. She closed the phone without saying goodbye to Angela and scanned the crowd.

Whoever she was looking for she found in a moment and started toward them. She was walking toward a group of agents huddled by one of the black and whites. Booth watched as Brennan strode up to them with purpose in her step. She suddenly grabbed the gun from one of the agents and pointed it directly at the man standing in the center of the group.

"Holy shit, Bones!" Booth jumped up and ran toward her, all while other agents drew their weapons and did the same. Booth stopped short and felt Hodgins collide with his shoulder.

"Bones, what the hell are you doing?" Booth questioned.

"Tell them," she said sternly, her face straight as she stared down Agent Orville.

"Tell them what? Booth what in god's name is going on?" Lt. Jacobs asked. Booth looked at him and shrugged.

"_He's_ the killer. He murdered those girls," Brennan answered.

"What? Bones, I thought you said Hawthorne was the killer?" Booth inquired.

"When did you figure it out?" Orville asked, his voice was low, almost inaudible, but all the agents surrounding them gasped. Booth noticed out of the corner of his eye that many of them lowered their weapons slightly.

"Just now, but I had my suspicions before that," Brennan replied.

"What was it that led you to me?"

"The DNA you left under the first girl's nails."

"Oh, I told Long to take care of that."

"And the footprint at the beach."

"That wasn't mine, though." Orville smiled. A loud thud and crash caused both to turn. Agent Wilbur was lying on the ground, his face in the dirt, and Booth's foot on his back.

"Why'd you do it?" Brennan asked, turning back to Orville. The man didn't seem as cocky as he had before; in fact there was a slight bit of fear creeping into his eyes. Two large agents stepped on either side of him and took hold of his arms. He dragged his eyes away from him partner lying on his front and met those of Dr. Brennan.

"Just something to do," he answered absently as the two FBI agents forced him away. When he'd stepped out of her line of sight, Brennan lowered the gun. She felt Booth come up beside her and relief swept over her. She handed the gun to the agent she had taken it from and turned around.

"That was some pretty good FBI work, Bones," Booth said smiling.

"No, it was science and logic," Brennan replied, looking into his eyes, "and a little bit of Angela's charm."

"I think you owe them a vacation," Booth stated.

Brennan sighed in response, "Yeah, maybe DC."

"DC sounds real good," Booth answered, placing his hand on Brennan's cheek, "I hear it's nice around this time."

"Me too," Brennan agreed. She smiled, matching his own as he leaned down to kiss her. She could feel his warm breath teasing her lips, her hand coming to rest on top of his.

"Excuse me, Agent Booth," Lt. Jacobs interrupted. Booth pulled away from Brennan and turned to Jacobs.

"Yes, sir?"

"Sorry to impose, but I have the FBI building on hold. They're asking about Officer Hawthorne…"

"Oh! Right, one second," he turned to Bones, "I have--."

"Go, get him out," Brennan said. Booth gave her a sad smile and quick peck on the cheek before walking over to Lt. Jacobs and taking the phone from him. Brennan watched, a contented smile playing across her mouth.

She felt a breeze pick up around her. She looked up at the bright sky, patterned by fluffy, white clouds and the occasional bird. She was so wrapped up in the atmosphere that she was surprised when two hands took her face into them and she was suddenly being kissed.

Not just kissed, but really, deeply, without-reservation kind of kissed. The "melt-in-your-mouth-not-in-your-hand" kind, as Angela had once said to her. Brennan strung her arms around Booth's neck and felt the world around them disappear. After a moment, he pulled away, but still held her around the waist.

"You know I love you, right?"

"I love you too."

His smile widened to immeasurable proportions. He kissed her softly again and then dashed off, returning to his position beside Lt. Jacobs and the cell phone. _Oh yeah_, she thought, _this is definitely what Angela was talking about_. She smiled again. She had feeling that she'd be doing that a _lot_ more from now on.

(--)

"Flight 729 to San Francisco, now boarding," the PA system switched off.

Booth, Brennan, Hodgins and Angela stood just outside the gate for Flight 729. The four of them were watching. Just watching the people walk by. All of them were glad that the case had ended but…still, they knew that they would miss the place and the people there.

They had spent the entire day packing their things and saying goodbye to Lily Hawthorne. Zack had been sent back to DC on a flight first thing that morning, and Hawthorne had still not been released from FBI custody when they had left his house.

However, as they stood there soaking up the atmosphere that they would miss, the officer in question strode up to them. He was dressed in street clothes, his hands jammed in his pockets.

"Hello," he said.

Angela stepped up to him, "I just want you to know that I never believed that it was you."

"Me too," Hodgins agreed.

"It's okay," he looked at Booth and Brennan, both looking a little embarrassed, "I wanted to stop by to thank you. Thank you for getting me out. They said that you yelled at them for an hour, citing all sorts of violations and commenting on how it was two of their own and all."

"Well, it was true," Brennan said.

"I just wanted to say I really appreciate it. And…if I had been you, I would've done the same thing."

"No, you would've trusted your friends," Brennan answered.

"Sometimes trust…gets you killed," Hawthorne replied softly, the corners of his eyes crinkling in a smile.

"Still, we are _immensely_ sorry that we put you through that…and your wife--," Booth started.

"Loves the flowers you sent her," Hawthorne interrupted, "she says that you have to come back and visit."

"We will," Brennan stated quickly.

"Where's Zack?" Hawthorne said after a moment.

"They sent him ahead," Hodgins answered.

"Yeah, we're bringing him back a present," Angela smiled and pointed to the blonde girl standing off to the side.

"Wow, quite a present," Hawthorne jested.

"It was Tempe's idea," Angela said.

The entire party looked at her, "What? I figured the Jeffersonian could always use more secretaries, besides, she _does _have a degree."

"I must say, Dr. Brennan, I will miss you. I'll miss you all. Who am I going to get to help me on the next case?" Hawthorne smiled at them.

"Give us a call," Booth replied with a grin.

"Flight 729 to San Francisco, last call," the woman at the desk stated over the intercom.

"That's us," Angela said, she stepped forward and hugged Hawthorne, "we'll be seeing you." She pulled away and grabbed her bag from the floor.

"Bye man, it's been good," Hodgins shook the Hawthorne's hand and followed Angela and Lindsey through the door to the bridge.

"Thanks for all your help," Booth said, extending his hand to Hawthorne.

"I should be thanking you," Hawthorne replied, "without you, I never would've figured out who it was."

"Still, we appreciate all the assistance you offered us," Brennan smiled. She stepped toward him, embarrassed. He noticed this and offered her his hand instead. She stared at it for a moment before disregarding it and hugging him anyway.

"Bones, hate to break up the unusual show of affection but we have to go," Booth said poking Brennan in the shoulder. She stepped away from Hawthorne and smiled. As they walked through the gate, she turned and waved to him. He waved back before putting his hand back in his pocket and turning away.

(--)

The plane was refreshingly noisy. The five of them were seated in coach this time. Hodgins and Angela at one side, Booth and Brennan at the other and Lindsey squished in the middle of the five-seater center section. Thankfully, Lindsey had dozed off after only a few minutes in the air.

Brennan had her laptop out on the tray table, typing furiously. She was vaguely upset about not having worked on her new book at all. But she wasn't writing the next installment for her latest novel as she sat there next to Booth who was leafing through a magazine. No, she was actually starting something new, maybe the plot of her third novel.

"Whatcha doing Bones?" Booth asked.

"Typing," she answered curtly.

"Typing what?"

"Words."

"I can see that, but what are the words making?"

"Sentences…"

"Bones--."

"Just because you and I are dating, it doesn't mean that you get to read my books before they're out," she closed the cover of the laptop and turned to him.

"But that's not fair!"

"Oh, pout all you want to," Brennan said as she leaned in and kissed him, "it's not going to get you anywhere."

"Hey! I think I'm going to go to bathroom!" Angela said suddenly. She leapt to her feet and moved out into the aisle. To do so, however, she had to pass in front of Hodgins, to whom she gave a look.

"Actually," he said standing with her, "I have to go too." The pair walked off to the rear of the plane, mischievous looks in their eyes. Booth narrowed his eyes at them as Brennan went back to typing. She looked up when he stood.

"Where are you going?" Brennan asked.

He looked down at her, a smile playing across his lips and a glint in his eyes, "Did you know that it is a Federal offense to have sex in an airplane bathroom?"

"No, I didn't."

"Yup, and as a Federal Officer, I feel that it is my civil duty to prevent them from incriminating themselves."

"Well, have fun."

"You wanna come?"

Brennan frowned, "Why would I--," she paused when she saw Booth's eyebrows raised and the faintest traces of a smile, "oh." She glanced over at Lindsey who was still fast asleep, and unbuckled her seatbelt. She stood up and took hold of Booth's hand. He led the way, as she couldn't control a fit of giggles. She realized that everyone around probably knew what they were about to do.

Temperance Brennan was about to join the Mile High club and for once…she didn't care if everyone knew…

(--)

The End.

A/N: How'd you like? Good? Bad? Fluffy? Too easy to solve? So guess what, Dr. Long was going to be a good guy! Way back in "Missing the Spark" things were gonna go really different. At first I thought about having him attack and possibly rape Brennan but I changed my mind. My second thought was that he bowed out gracefully and let Booth have Bones. But I like the way it was anyway. Most of you were right about Hawthorne, for a while I thought about him being the one who did it. Actually, I had all four of them in on it, but I liked Hawthorne as a good guy.

When I started I only had the conversation in which they discover that the girl had her neck snapped first in my head. I built everything up from there. I wish there had been more A/H interaction but I thought perhaps subtle would be better for them.

Anyway, I appreciate everything you guys have said. I really hope that you liked this story. It's probably my favorite that I've written yet. Reviews still make me smile so you guys better not stop. I love you all!

-Spike's Sweetie


End file.
